Oh no, oh my ! ou Dans la peau d'un Serpent
by Misa-Misa13
Summary: Durant cette dernière année à Poudlard, le beau blondinet et miss-je-sais-tout malgré leurs préjugés, idéaux et caractères opposés, vont devoir se supporter pendant un long moment à cause des conséquences d'un sort maudit -ou béni?- Action,humour,et amour
1. Retrouvailles

_**Disclaimer**_: **_Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre vénérée J.K. Rowling !_**

**_Note de l'auteur_**: _Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, de toute façon je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie x) _

_Que dire à part que je suis nouvelle en tant qu'auteur (non parce que en tant que lectrice ça fait un bail que je dévore des fictions !) et que c'est ma toute première fic que je publie sur internet ! (Une fic d'ailleurs, à ne pas prendre trop au sérieux, vous comprendrez vite ce que je veux dire !) J'espere avoir quelques lecteurs (whouaa d'un coup j'ai une montée de stress !) qui apprécieront mon histoire..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles…_**

Harry, Ron et Hermione, rentraient à Poudlard pour la 7éme année consécutive, et qui plus est, la dernière de toutes. Ils avaient tous les trois grandis mais semblaient à la fois restés les mêmes qu'il y a six ans. Les cheveux bruns d'Harry avaient beaucoup poussés, ils lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux bas du cou mais gardaient néanmoins leur aspect désordonné. Ron, lui, dépassait désormais Harry de plus d'une tête et avait aussi opté pour les cheveux longs. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Fred et George. Enfin, Hermione avait elle aussi prit quelques centimètres mais ne faisait toujours pas le poids face à ces deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait toujours sa touffe de cheveux couleur chocolat et les traits harmonieux de son visage. C'est donc plus grands dans leur têtes et dans leur corps, que notre trio inséparable se préparait à débuter sa dernière année à l'école Poudlard.

oOoOo

Pendant le traditionnel dîner de bienvenue, orchestré par Dumbledore, Hermione qui avait du mal à digérer le pudding pomme-banane servi lors du repas, s'éclipsa discrètement de la grande salle pour se rendre à la salle de bain… Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle poussa violemment la porte d'entrée des toilettes, prête à régurgiter ce qui lui restait du fameux pudding, quand la vue d'un autre élève déjà présent dans la pièce, la stoppa net dans son envie : Drago Malfoy tournait en effet le dos à Hermione, ses deux mains appuyées contre un mur. Ce dernier ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Hermione, tellement il était concentré dans son « activité » avec une élève de Poufsouffle. Au début, Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Malfoy était en train de faire, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçu la jeune fille derrière le blondinet, adossée au mur, qu'elle saisit que ces deux là étaient en plein baiser. Apparemment, le serpentard avait jugé ses conquêtes amoureuses de plus grande importance, que le dîner de rentrée.

Cela n'étonna guère Hermione : depuis la cinquième année, Drago Malfoy était devenu l'un des garçons les plus populaires aux yeux des filles de Poudlard. Elle-même devait admettre que durant ces trois dernières années, il avait beaucoup grandi et en plus avait gardé sa minceur naturelle accompagnée d'une légère musculature qui le rendait tout bonnement beau comme un dieu. Ses cheveux, d'une blondeur extrême, formaient une frange qui passait devant ses yeux gris métal. Le serpentard avait aussi conservé les traits fins de son visage d'ange, ce qui était particulièrement apprécié en sa personne. Mais pour Hermione, il restait et resterai le pire ennemi de son meilleur ami, Harry. Enfin, après que la porte de la salle de bain est claquée en se refermant derrière elle, le couple s'arrêta dans leur embrassade, surpris de trouver Hermione derrière eux. La jeune fille de Poufsouffle s'enfuit rouge de honte, à la vue d'Hermione, laissant les deux septièmes années face à face.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ? s'écria Malfoy d'un air de dégoût, en effet elle avait gâché l'occasion de ramener cette fille dans son dortoir…

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Malfoy, la salle de bain ne t'appartient pas, elle est libre d'accès à tous les élèves de Poudlard. riposta Hermione.

- Oh comme toujours, il faut que tu la joues miss-je-sais-tout ! Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter d'avouer que tu m'as dérangé et t'excuser par la même occasion ?

- Franchement je ne vois aucune raison de me faire pardonner. C'est plutôt à toi de te trouver un endroit plus approprié pour tes …amourettes ! elle regretta aussitôt l'expression 'amourette' qu'il lui était venu sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse au ringard de ce mot.

- Mes amourettes ! Non mais de quelle époque tu débarques Granger ? Est-ce que les sang-de-bourbe ne connaissent pas le flirte ? se moqua Drago avec un sourire en coin qui reflétait toute sa cruauté.

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy. dit Hermione d'un ton qu'elle essayait de garder à la fois calme et sérieux, malgré la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle à une vitesse folle.

- Retirer quoi Granger ? demanda Malfoy de sa voix trainante tout en prenant un air faussement innocent. Oh je vois, tu parles de ton charmant titre de sang de b… »

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de l'insulter une seconde fois, Hermione dégaina sa baguette pour le frapper de plein fouet et lui lança prestement un experliarmus. Drago fut éjecté dans le mur dans un fracas qui laissait deviner la violence du choc. Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se relever, tellement tous les membres de son corps tremblaient.

- "Tu vas le regretter Granger…" réussit tout de même à cracher le sorcier dans une haine profonde.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui lancer un deuxième sort sans s'apercevoir que lui aussi avait sorti sa baguette pendant qu'il était au sol. C'est ainsi que l'inimaginable se produit quand les deux sorciers lancèrent leur sorts exactement au même moment ! Les jets de lumière rouges émanant de leur baguette respective, s'entrechoquèrent dans une puissance que les deux adolescents ne purent bientôt plus contrôler. La pièce éclairée de toute part par les jets de lumière, semblait tremblée sous leurs pieds. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, soudain c'était le trou noir tant pour Hermione que pour Malfoy …

**_Note de l'auteur: La suite vous dit ? Alors faites le moi savoir ! :p_**


	2. Réveil brutal

_**Note de l'auteur**_:_ Merci pour mes six premières reviews ! Vraiment, ça m'encourage à poster la suite de mon histoire et ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ma création plait à des gens! Exceptionnellement, je vais poster deux chapitres à la suite ce week end, parce que le chapitre deux ne sert en quelque sorte que d'explication, enfin vous verrez cela... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! A dans deux semaines !_

_**Chapitre 2 : Réveil brutal**_

Hermione sentit que son corps pouvait bouger à nouveau et qu'elle reprenait peu à peu le contrôle. Apparemment elle était allongée sur un lit, couverte de quelques draps. En même temps qu'elle revenait à elle-même, elle percevait comme un bruit sourd qui se répétait à intervalles réguliers. Quelqu'un était auprès d'elle et l'appelait. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, la jeune gryffondor ne reconnaissait pas cette voix…

-«Drago ! Drago, tu m'entends ? Drago je t'en pris, répond-moi ! »

Enfin le bruit sourd se transforma en une voix féminine et suppliante : « Drago ? Mais… » se dit-Hermione. La sorcière fini par ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva en face d'une Pansy pleurant à chaudes larmes à son chevet ! Hermione plus que surprise de voir cette serpentard -et qui plus est, petite amie « officielle » de Drago- se releva brusquement en position assise sur son lit ; geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt lorsqu'un mal de crâne épouvantable la saisit. Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage de Pansy éclairé d'un sourire qui traduisait son soulagement.

- « Oh Drago, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Ca fait 8 heures que tu dors ! Et on n'a même pas eu le droit à une seule visite avant ce matin ! s'écria-t-elle tout en séchant ses larmes.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-c e que tu racontes ? s'interloqua Hermione qui fut prise de stupeur quand elle s'entendit parler. En effet, sa voix fine et musicale avait été remplacée par la voix grave et trainante de... Malfoy !

- Je te jure ! On vous a retrouvés toi et cette bécasse de sang-de-bourbe évanouis par terre, et vos baguettes tombées à l'autre bout de la salle… »

Pansy ne put finir son explication, c'en était trop pour Hermione. Sans compter l'insulte de sang-de-bourbe qu'elle n'avait pas relevée, la « miss-je-sais-tout » ne comprenait justement rien à ce qui lui arrivait ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle se réveille de ce cauchemar qui semblait pourtant si réel ! En cinq secondes elle sauta donc hors du lit de l'infirmerie sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle était pieds nus sur le sol froid et dur de Poudlard.

-« Mais enfin Drago ! Drago où tu vas ?! Mais dis-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione ? Tu lui as foutu une bonne raclée c'est ça ? Drago ! »

Mais Hermione avait déjà franchi le seuil de la porte. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle continua de courir, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme pour fuir ; fuir ce cauchemar sans doute. Pendant sa course dans les longs couloirs gris, elle tenta de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé et ce qui lui arrivait. Et après un gros effort pour refaire fonctionner sa mémoire, des flashes sur son altercation avec Malfoy lui revinrent : elle avait eu une envie pressante de vomir le repas de bienvenue, avait surpris le serpentard dans la salle de bain avec une élève, s'était disputé avec lui ...et c'était la dernière chose dont elle pu se rappeler. Le trou noir. Trop absorbée dans ses pensées, elle heurta une jeune fille. Elle releva la tête secouée par le choc, et là, elle ne put retenir un cri de stupeur ! Elle se retrouva face à face avec son sosie parfait ! Une jeune fille aux cheveux buns ébouriffés, aux yeux couleur chocolat, et à la taille moyenne…oui c'était bel et bien elle, du moins son corps ! La Hermione qui se tenait face à elle, lui adressa la parole, la sortant de sa contemplation :

-« Te voilà enfin Granger ! »

Certes, cette personne possédait son corps et sa voix, mais la façon froide et assassine avec laquelle elle parlait, trahissait sa réelle identité. Drago Malfoy caché dans le corps d'Hermione Granger. Après quelques secondes de blanc, Hermione, la vraie, réussi enfin à articuler :

-« Malfoy…c'est bien toi ? Mais …tu es …moi et… Drago qui perdait patience face aux hésitations et bégaiements d'Hermione, la coupa :

- Oui je suis toi et tu es moi. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être exaspérante. Dépêche-toi, une petite discussion s'impose dans la salle sur demande. » ordonna t-il.

Hermione encore sous le choc de savoir Drago transformé en elle, le suivi sans protester. Arrivé dans le couloir du septième étage, Drago fit deux allers-retours devant le mur qui cachait la salle sur demande et celle-ci apparu peu de temps après. Les deux élèves pénétrèrent dans une petite salle sombre, qui avait pour seul ameublement, de vieux pupitres et des chaises usagées. Les fenêtres assombries par la poussière donnaient froid dans le dos. Mais Hermione n'eu pas le temps _d'occulter _le reste de la pièce que Malfoy l'agressa :

-« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe Granger ? Je me suis levé il y a une heure entouré du balafré et de weasmoche, pleurant comme des tapettes à mon chevet. Je pensais avoir perdu les pédales avant de voir mon reflet dans le miroir en face de mon lit ! J'étais moi, mais c'est toi que je voyais dans la glace…Je suis toujours moi mais avec ton apparence physique ! Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, il continua sans s'arrêter:

-J'ai du lutter pour échapper à ceux que tu appelles tes amis ; ils étaient là, à me poser tout un tas de questions_, m'étouffant de câlins et autres gestes puériles de ce genre._ Et voilà que je te retrouve dans les couloirs avec…mon physique. Malfoy fit une pose pour afficher une moue dégoûtée, ce qui permit enfin à Hermione de répondre aux insultes de celui-ci :

-C'est bon, t'as fini, je peux en placer une ? Figures toi que moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, si c'est ce que tu essaies de me demander depuis cinq minutes ! Je me souviens de notre dispute, mais après c'est le trou noir, et tout comme toi je me suis réveillé avec mon corps transformé en... toi ! s'énerva Hermione.

-Génial, ça nous avance vachement ! Et est-ce que la miss-je-sais-tout aurait une explication à cette transformation ? ironisa le serpentard.

-Très drôle Malfoy, répondit froidement la jeune gryffondor avant de continuer : Peut-être que c'est un sort qui agit comme la potion du Polynectar, il nous fait prendre une apparence physique qui n'est pas la nôtre. Sauf que dans notre cas, ce sort nous à été lancé à notre insu et donc pour une durée indéterminée !

-Et qui a osé faire une chose pareille, à moi Drago Malfoy ? lança le jeune homme d'un regard qu'il voulait le plus noir possible. Mais Hermione, nullement effrayée car Malfoy avait ses yeux à elle, -des yeux des plus tendres- ne releva pas cette remarque qu'elle jugea pitoyable. Au contraire, cela là fit sourire intérieurement de voir que Drago resterai à jamais Drago, même avec un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Mais son amusement fut de courte durée au vue de leur mauvaise situation qui les réunissaient tous les deux dans cette salle de classe. Elle fini par lui répondre :

-Oh mais aucun élève n'aurait tenté une chose aussi risquée sur la personne de Drago Malfoy ! lui lança t-elle sous un ton qu'elle voulait ironique. J'opterai plutôt pour une sorte de punition lancée par un de nos professeurs.

-Une punition ? Tu pourrais être un peu plus claire Granger ?

-J'aimerai bien, si tu me laissais le temps de finir. Rappelles toi le discours que nous a fait Dumbledore au repas de bienvenue, tout à l'heure. Oh mais non, suis-je bête, tu étais bien trop occupé avec une certaine élève … Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il était plus qu'énervé d'entendre parler la miss-je-sais-tout avec son corps et sa voix à lui, décidemment le genre intello ne lui allait pas du tout.

- C'est bon tu peux t'abstenir d'aller plus loin, contentes-toi de finir ton explication. asséna t-il froidement.

- Et bien le thème de cette année est l'entente entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Le directeur attend de nous que l'on fasse des efforts pour une meilleure cohabitation et il commençait à parler des différents sorts qui nous tomberaient dessus si jamais on ne faisait pas l'effort pour cette union…sauf qu'à cette partie du discours, j'ai du quitter la salle pour régurgiter un plat qui était mal passé…

- Epargne-moi les détails tu veux ? Donc selon toi, un de nos profs a été au courant de notre bagarre et nous a lancé ce sort pour nous punir ?

- Je ne suis sure de rien, mais ça me semble plutôt cohérent étant donné le thème de cette année.

- Et pour combien de temps je devrais garder ton apparence physique ? Non mais est qu'ils se rendent compte au moins ? Moi, un Malfoy, avec l'apparence physique d'une sang-de-bourbe, c'est plus que dégradant…Hermione le coupa net :

- Malfoy ne recommence pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur et le moment est très mal choisi pour un discours sur les sangs purs et impurs. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on doit garder l'apparence de l'un et de l'autre, mais demain les cours commencent, je pense que le sort devrait se dissiper dans le courant de la soirée…

- Oui, y a plutôt intérêt, je ne supporterai pas d'avantage une telle humiliation. Alors on fait quoi en attendant ?

- Et bien chacun va devoir finir la soirée dans le dortoir de l'autre. Toi en te faisant passer pour moi dans la tour des Gryffondor et vice-versa.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse Granger. Moi ? passer la soirée en compagnie des gryffondors ? Je n'y mettrai pas les pieds une seule seconde. s'indigna Drago.

- Tu as une autre solution à proposer ? s'agaça Hermione. Devant l'absence de réponse du serpentard, elle continua : je suppose que ça veut dire non, donc on fait comme j'ai dit pour ce soir. »

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes élèves sortirent avec discrétion de la salle sur demande, partant chacun d'un côté pour rejoindre la maison qui n'était pas la leur.


	3. Des Serpents mis à nus

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonne lecture à tous, et à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre quatre qui est tout prêt, tout chaud et qui n'attend que vous et vos reviews ! ^^_

**_Chapitre 3 : Des Serpents mis à nus…_**

Hermione, une fois arrivée devant le portrait du dortoir des Serpentard, qui se trouvait proche des cachots, se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le mot de passe. C'est alors que deux jeunes filles habillées de l'uniforme vert et argent s'approchèrent. Elle devait saisir cette occasion pour rentrer en même temps que ces dernières. Hermione allait tester le pouvoir de séduction de Malfoy.

- « Bonsoir jolies nymphes. elle n'avait même pas besoin d'imiter la voix de Drago, sa voix n'était plus la sienne mais bel et bien celle du jeune homme. Quant au mot « nymphe » il lui était venu de suite à l'esprit. C'était ce genre de banalités que sortaient les sorciers pour draguer les sorcières. Les deux filles en face pouffèrent et rougirent avant de répondre :

- Salut Drago…

Hermione qui se devait de ne laisser aucuns doutes planer quant à sa personnalité, improvisa sans réfléchir :

- Que diriez-vous de finir la soirée dans mon dortoir ?

-Tu parles sérieusement ? s'écria l'une d'entre elles.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Heu… non. Je veux dire oui, on accepte ! s'enjoua la sorcière qui parlait, tandis que l'autre acquiesçait vivement de la tête.

- Alors à vous l'honneur, passez devant. » Voyant que les deux jeunes sorcières se hâtaient pour ouvrir le passage, Hermione se dit que c'était vraiment trop facile.

-« Ouvertencia ! » crièrent-elles en même temps.

C'est ainsi que le portrait d'un vieillard au regard sombre et avar, pivota, et laissa place à une salle commune qu'on devinait au premier coup d'œil, être celle des serpentards. En effet, sur les murs de multiples banderoles et blasons vert et argent étaient suspendus. La salle était aussi grande que celle des gryffondors, mais il y régnait une ambiance des plus froides. Sur tous les fauteuils et canapés installés près du feu, un –S- majuscule était cousu en lettre d'argent. En bref, quiconque pénétrait dans cette sale commune, n'aurait de doute quant à sa maison d'appartenance. Cette décoration n'étonna guère Hermione, qui savait plus que bien que tous les serpentard étaient fiers d'être ce qu'ils étaient, et n'hésitaient pas à le crier haut et fort. En revanche elle ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine, à la vue des dizaines de serpentards filles et garçons qui s'embrassaient dans presque tous les recoins de la salle commune. _« Si on n'était pas à Poudlard, j'aurai des doutes quant à de ce lieu.. ! »_ pensa t-elle. Soudain l'une des deux jeunes filles qui l'avait fait entrer, la sorti de ses contemplations :

-« Hum hum se racla t-elle la gorge de façon innocente. Katy, tu m'avais bien dit qu'il te restait encore un parchemin à écrire sur le mode de vie d'un animagus... s'adressa la première fille à son amie.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, tu dois surement confondre avec ton parchemin encore incomplet au sujet des trois sorts impardonnables !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai fait tous mes devoirs à l'avance, contrairement à toi ! Profite de cette soirée pour les terminer et laisse moi donc seul avec Drago…

- Il en est hors de question, j'ai été invité tout comme toi…

Hermione avait une folle envie d'éclater de rire devant ces deux sorcières qui se battaient pour finir la soirée avec elle, enfin « lui »… Elle avait sous-estimé la popularité de Drago. Alors qu'elle retenait avec difficulté le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, l'une des deux filles s'écria :

-Enfin Drago, dit lui que c'est avec moi que tu veux finir cette soirée !

Hermione pour qui le sourire s'effaça, ne laissa pas à l'autre adolescente le temps de répliquer :

-Écoutez les filles, je ne veux pas être la cause d'une dispute… alors laissez tomber cette soirée…

- Mais Drago ! s'écrièrent les deux sorcières, mais Hermione avait déjà prit la fuite vers le dortoir. »

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des garçons, Hermione s'arrêta devant le palier d'une énorme pièce aux couleurs vert et argent. En effet, draps, oreillers et coffres offraient ces couleurs. Les lits étaient identiques à ceux des Gryffondor: immenses, en bois massif sculpté, dotés de matelas moelleux, à l'exception des serpents en bois qui s'entrecroisaient à la tête du lit et tous étaient séparés de rideaux épais que les élèves tiraient une fois l'heure d'aller se coucher. A peine Hermione eut fait un pas dans cette salle à l'atmosphère froide, une horde de garçons sortit de deux portes situées tout au fond du dortoir. Elle ne cru pas ce qu'elle vit, du moins fut en état de choc au vu du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. C'est pour dire; une dizaine de serpentards mâles firent leur entrée dans le dortoir, certains en peignoir, d'autres avec une serviette autour de la taille -laissant apparaitre leur torse nu, ruisselant de gouttelettes d'eau -enfin certains d'entre eux n'avaient même pas pris la peine de sortir couvert, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ! D'un coup l'atmosphère qu'elle trouvait si froide monta de dix degrés au moins selon elle, et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer devant ses corps tous mieux bâtis les uns que les autres. Diable! Jamais elle n'avait remarqué que les serpentards étaient aussi bien «faits». Et dire qu'elle devait se contenter de gringalets comme Ron ou encore de rondouillets à l'instar de Neville… Bien sur, elle n'avait rien contre ses deux derniers qui comptaient parmi ses plus proches amis, mais il fallait avouer que physiquement la concurrence était sévère du côté des serpents !

OOoOo

De son côté, Drago avait lui aussi réussi à pénétrer dans la tour des Lions. Il lui avait suffit de faire les yeux doux à Seamus -qui avait un faible pour Hermione depuis leur première année à Poudlard, sans jamais avoir osé lui avouer par peur de se faire rejeter. Mais tout çà, Drago l'ignorait.- pour passer derrière le tableau de la grosse dame qui renfermait les territoires de Gryffondor. Pas moins d'une minute après être entré, le serpentard transformé en Hermione, craqua mentalement : s'en était déjà trop pour lui. Entouré de ces deux couleurs criardes, qui n'étaient autres que le rouge et l'or, qui recouvraient murs et meubles, Drago crut faire un malaise. Dégoûté de cette décoration, et tout bonnement de cette situation qu'il subissait, le jeune homme décida de trouver au plus vite le dortoir des filles afin de dormir et qui sait ? se réveiller de ce cauchemar interminable qui pour lui représentait une véritable torture mentale. C'est ainsi qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage, quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le stoppa net dans son action:

-« Hey Hermione !

_« Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ces deux là » _pensa Malfoy, exaspéré.

Paniqué un instant, il se décida à se retourner face à Weasmoche et Saint Potter. Après tout, son corps s'était transformé en la copie conforme de cette miss-je-sais-tout, sa voix y comprit. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à jouer le jeu :

-Ha, heu, salut weasm… Ron.

- Ca fait une heure qu'Harry et moi on te cherche, on a fait trois fois le tour de la bibliothèque, où tu étais au juste ? Tu es parti si vite de l'infirmerie tout à l'heure !

- Figure-toi Weasley que je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, la prochaine fois, faites donc un quatrième tour. »

C'était plus fort que lui, Hermione ou pas, Drago ne supportait pas qu'on lui demande de se justifier pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait échoué à son premier rôle en tant qu'Hermione et, bien sur, ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Ron afficha une grimace « ronienne » surprit de ce zeste d'agressivité de la part de sa meilleure amie qui d'ailleurs, avait déjà atteint la porte des dortoirs.

« Elle m'a appelé Weasley ?! »

oOoOo

Une fois arrivé dans le dortoir des filles, Drago n'eut pas de mal à repérer le lit d'Hermione: sur sa table de chevet était posé une photo d'elle et de ses fidèles acolytes. Tous trois riaient à gorge déployée et n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer devant l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Pendant une demi-seconde, une vague d'amertume traversa l'esprit de Malfoy. Après ce bref moment de relâchement, il se reprit et pensa pour lui même _« Plutôt me pendre que de faire parti d'une bande aussi ringarde ! »_ Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'allonger et de ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il remarqua au pied du lit un coffre et en déduit qu'il trouverait là de quoi se changer des vieux vêtements blancs et sans aucun style, avec lesquels Mme Pomfresh habillait tous ses patients. Quand il ouvrit le meuble il n'y trouva que des vêtements typiquement féminins ! Des jupes, des robes, des sous vêtements –d'ailleurs cette sainte nitouche n'avait pas mauvais goût en matière de lingerie- et très peu de pantalons jeans !… Il tomba finalement sur une robe de nuit rose bois en coton, avec de la fine dentelle en décoration au niveau du col. _« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Celle ou celui qui a osé me jeter un tel sort payera cher, foi de Malfoy…» _maugréa-t-il dans sa tête. Il se changea très rapidement, entendant des voix perçantes qui montaient l'escalier. En dix secondes, quatre jeunes sorcières sautèrent au cou de Drago, l'assaillant de milles baisers. En temps normal, notre serpentard aurait été le sorcier le plus heureux du monde de la magie, mais là, au vue de leurs étreintes plutôt « sauvages » il fut presque effrayé !

-« Doucement les filles, elle se remet à peine de sa bagarre avec cette fouine de Malfoy. signala Ginny tentant de laisser respirer celle qu'elle croyait être sa sœur de cœur.

-Ca tombe bien que tu sois déjà montée Hermione ! Pour te souhaiter ton retour parmi nous, on t'a concocté tout une série de potins que tu as raté pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie ! » déclara Parvati toute enjouée.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à les persuader que ce genre de choses ne t'intéressait pas ! s'excusa avec ironie la sœur Weasley.

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu verras je suis sûre que çà va te plaire !

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » s'efforça de répondre en un sourire Malfoy.

-NON ! » braillèrent en cœur Parvati, Padma et Lavande.

En l'espace d'une heure, Drago avait apprit que Severus et McGonagall se voyaient la nuit dans les cachots, pour quoi faire, cela restait un mystère… Il savait désormais que c'était Mimi Geignarde qui s'amusait à stopper toutes les canalisations d'eau pendant que les Poufsouffles prenaient leur douche. Enfin, il était maintenant au courant que Dean qui sortait avec Ludivine avait des vues sur Angelina qui elle après avoir largué Thomas sortait déjà avec Fred mais qui néanmoins n'était pas totalement indifférente au charme de Dean…En somme, de nombreux ragots de filles, qui lui rappelaient douloureusement Pansy et dont Malfoy se serait bien passé. Sur le point de s'endormir, il entendit soudain son nom mentionné et fût immédiatement sorti du pays des rêves dans lequel son esprit était à moitié parti :

-« …oui vraiment Malfoy s'est embelli ces dernières années !

- Mon Dieu, est-ce que tu serais tombée sous le charme du serpentard le plus populaire de Poudlard ? pouffa de rire Parvati en s'adressant à Lavande.

-Tu m'excuseras Hermione, je sais que çà n'est pas la grande entente entre lui et toi…commença Lavande.

- Oui, la preuve ! Je te rappelle qu'elle sort d'une bagarre avec cette pourriture ! la coupa Ginny.

- Oh çà va, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ces deux là se taquinent ! Rappelez- vous la gifle magistrale que tu lui as donné Hermy en troisième année !

A ce souvenir, toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire, excepté notre Drago qui lui se forçait mais qui en réalité, bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

-Oui, mémorable… N'est-ce pas Hermione ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure, tu es sure que ça va ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

Drago qui se devait de ne laisser aucun soupçon quant à sa transformation, répondit :

-Euh, oui çà va, je pensais juste que Drago n'est pas si…

- Ah oui, je disais donc, que ce blondinet est d'une rare beauté, il a hérité des traits de son père…ses yeux perçants, qui vous assassineraient d'un regard…Oh mon Dieu comme il est sexy !

A ces mots, le serpentard ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son succès atteignait les filles de Gryffondor !

-Bah quoi ?! Te moques pas de moi Hermione ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

- Tu me donnes envie de vomir Lavande ! » Ginny reliant les paroles aux gestes, faisait mine de vomir en se mettant le doigt dans sa bouche ouverte.

Après un énième fou rire, les jeunes adolescentes décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, et que surtout « Hermione » en avait assez entendu pour ce soir. Drago eut du mal à trouver le sommeil après tout ce qui s'était dit, mais fini tout de même par s'endormir.

oOoOo

Hermione était entourée de ces 10 garçons sortant de la douche avec leur torses encore brulants et dégoulinant…Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à former un cercle étouffant autour d'elle : « C'est bon on t'a repéré Granger, alors comme çà on espionne les serpentards en prenant l'apparence de Malfoy, hein ?! » Une dizaine de voix acquiescèrent en ricanant bruyamment. « C'est faux ! C'est moi Drago !» « Arrête ton char miss je-sais-tout, on t'a démasqué » Ils étaient maintenant à moins de cinq centimètres d'Hermione et tournaient autour d'elle. « Je vous jure, je _suis_ Drago, croyez moi ! » Mais déjà la horde de garçons l'emprisonnait dans son cercle qui se referma sur elle en un trou noir.

Hermione se réveilla en un léger sursaut. Bouhh… ! C'est fou ce que le spectacle de ces serpents en serviette l'avait marqué ! Elle passa une main sur le haut de son visage jusque dans ses cheveux…Ces cheveux ! Ils étaient longs, un peu épais et du peu qu'elle voyait dans le noir, ils paraissaient bruns… comme les siens ! Hermione bondit de son lit et s'arrêta devant le premier miroir qu'elle trouva dans le dortoir endormi. « Lumos » ordonna-t-elle à sa baguette et à sa grande surprise, c'est bien elle qu'elle vit dans le miroir, certes avec un pantalon et un tee shirt trop grand pour elle, mais peu importait : _« Oh géniale, le sort s'est dissipé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru ! 00h05. J'ai encore le temps de retourner dans la tour et de virer la fouine dans ses cachots ! » _Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Hermione se précipita hors du dortoir, puis hors des cachots pour se retrouver dans les couloirs sombres et froids de Poudlard. Elle se mit à courir, tellement elle était folle de joie d'avoir retrouvé son apparence normale. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son dortoir, ses amis et son bon vieux lit ! C'est ainsi qu'en pleine course, ses pieds s'en mêlèrent dans son pantalon qui glissait depuis le début.

- « Ha ha !!! C'est ce qu'on appelle une belle gamelle ! se moqua sans retenue Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière qui n'avait plus aucunes visites dans ses toilettes, avait décidé de survoler les lieux. Hermione agacée par les ricanements incessants du fantôme, ne put s'empêcher de lui rétorquer :

- Retourne donc boucher les toilettes Mimi Geignarde ! »

-Très drôle miss je-sais-tout ! »

La surnommée miss je-sais-tout esquissa un sourire en voyant Mimi Geignarde s'en voler plus loin en marmonnant des bouts de phrases imperceptibles . De toute façon, rien ne pouvait entacher le bonheur d'Hermione. Finalement elle n'avait pas à attendre que les cours commencent pour que son corps reprenne son apparence. Après avoir monté trois escaliers qui semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête dans le but de la retarder, Hermione parvint enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière prit un air féroce lorsque la jeune sorcière la réveilla… Comme il était bon de se sentir à nouveau « chez soi » ! La gryffondor ne perdit pas une minute et monta le petit escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles à pas de loups. Une fois entrée dans le dortoir, elle se dirigea vers son lit. Enfin elle le vit. Il dormait à poings fermés et semblait en proie à un apaisement profond. Hermione observa sa respiration régulière et remonta jusqu'à son visage pâle. Quelques mèches blondes dépassaient de son front et recouvraient ses paupières. En cet instant précis, s'il n'avait pas été Mr Drago Malfoy prôneur des sangs purs et ennemi des sangs-de-bourbe, on aurait pu dire de lui qu'il était d'une beauté troublante. Notre intello préférée secoua soudain sa tête pour chasser ses idées invraisemblables. Elle hésita à poser sa main sur son corps qui était couvert d'un drap et finit par le secouer légèrement tout en chuchotant :

-« Malfoy…Malfoy réveille-toi ! »

Après quelques secondes, le serpentard daigna ouvrir les yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ? demanda t-il d'une voix endormie. Pour toute réponse il eut un regard incrédule de la part d'Hermione.

- Granger ? reprit-il. Granger ?!

- Chut ! Idiot ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! »

Mais Drago était déjà en train de s'admirer devant un miroir placé à l'autre bout du dortoir. Hermione le rejoignit et une fois à son niveau, elle retint un rire étouffé pour ne pas réveiller les autres, mais était pliée en deux !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, ça va pas ?

-« Ta…rob… » à présent elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Drago grimaçant d'incompréhension se retourna face au miroir: ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit. Son corps avait reprit son apparence normale certes, mais les vêtements qu'il portait avant de se « retransformer » eux, étaient toujours les mêmes. Si vous n'avez toujours pas saisie, Drago, le beau Drago, avait pour tenue la robe de nuit rose bois d'Hermione, et ses jambes ayant au moins 15 centimètres de plus que notre sorcière, la petite robe lui allait plutôt court au dessus des genoux… C'était d'un ridicule tordant ! Lui-même ne pouvait nier le comique de la situation. A bout de nerfs, il enleva d'une traite la robe et la jeta au visage d'Hermione. Cette dernière prit une seconde avant de réaliser que le serpentard était en short devant elle. Pendant un court instant, elle fut comme éblouie devant le torse parfait de Malfoy. Il paraissait lisse, sans défauts aucun. _« Bon sang, çà va pas là haut ! C'est Drago que tu reluques comme çà ! »_

- «Et alors tu comptes m'admirer encore longtemps Granger ? Rend-moi mes vêtements tu veux ?

-T'admirer, moi ? Quel plaisir j'aurais à observer un gringalet déambulant ?

-Ton jeu d'actrice est pertinent, mes vêtements !

-Retourne- toi, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas nudiste ! » devant le sourire malsain qui se dessinait sur le visage du blondinet, Hermione insista d'un regard noir qui en disait long.

Enfin, il céda et fit volte face. Cependant ils avaient omis le charmant miroir qui était placé juste en face d'eux. Ca n'était pas de sa faute si cette glace donnait tout juste sur le dos de miss-je-sais-tout, non ! Il était innocent. Oh bien sur il aurait pu se tourner un tout petit peu sur le côté et faire face au mur, mais on ne changeait pas un Malfoy. C'est ainsi qu'il vit Hermione qui faisait glisser lentement son pantalon. Ses jambes frêles semblaient d'une extrême douceur. Puis vint le tour d'enlever son tee shirt trop grand pour elle. Son dos apparu dans le miroir. On voyait le fin creux au milieu de son dos qui se prolongeait jusqu'au début de ses reins. C'était…charmant _« Je dois être encore très, mais alors très endormi ! » _Il se tourna sur le côté avant que cette intello ne croit des choses.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini. Tiens. déclara t-elle une fois rhabillée de sa robe de nuit.

- C'est pas trop tôt. »

Hermione se tourna vers son lit pour en arranger les draps et commença :

-« Et mon short, bien qu'il t'aille à ravir… elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mais comme un serpent Drago s'était déjà faufilé en silence dans l'escalier qui le reconduisait à ses territoires…

- s'appelle revient… » finit t-elle pour elle-même.

A ce moment précis, elle était plus que sure de haïr Malfoy au plus haut point. Elle finit tout de même par se calmer et ferma les yeux, imaginant déjà les premiers cours de la rentrée où, comme à son habitude, elle serait la première à lever le doigt…

_Comme ils étaient naïfs de croire qu'ici, s'arrêtait leur histoire…_


	4. Reprise des cours

**Note de l'auteur**: _Merci à Rachel, Diddye, Nana-Yume, Caella, Angy, et Scarlett pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 3, et merci également à ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de commentaire. Vraiment, moi qui ne suis pas une grande comique, de savoir que j'ai pu en faire rire certaines d'entre vous me fait réellement plaisir et m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite ! Comme promis, après deux semaines, voilà le chapitre 4 (que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire) et qui j'espere vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture, bon week-end à toutes et à la semaine prochaine ! =)_

**_Chapitre 4 : Reprise des cours…_**

« _Gling gling gling_… ! »

Trois petites cloches en or qui voletaient au dessus du lit d'Hermione, sonnaient l'heure du réveil. Tout élève normal aurait grimacé à l'idée de se lever pour aller en cours, mais pas notre rat de bibliothèque. En effet à l'ouïe des cloches-réveils, c'est un beau sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se redressa donc sur son lit et tapota les fameuses clochettes afin qu'elles s'arrêtent de sonner. Et là, ce fut le drame. Ses mains ! Elles étaient deux fois plus grandes ! _« Oh non, c'est pas possible, pas encore, pas maintenant !_ » Hermione n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter de sa nouvelle transformation en Drago, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce dortoir et vite ! Avant que ses camarades ne se réveillent à leur tour. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle traversa une première moitié du dortoir quand soudainement, une voix aiguë lui cria :

-« Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce tu fiches là ?! prise sur le fait, Hermione s'arrêta de frayeur.

- Retournes-toi ! lui ordonna la sorcière. Hermione ne put qu'obéir et fit face à Parvati qui ouvrit grand la bouche en « le » voyant.

- Malfoy ?!...Mais…cette robe ?! La veille, Hermione avait récupéré sa jolie robe de nuit, pensant -à tort- que plus jamais elle ne se retransformerait en Drago. A présent, elle donnait l'image du blondinet portant une robe rose bois, qui moulait son torse légèrement musclé.

-« Écoutes Parvati, ça n'est pas ce que tu crois… » Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication lorsqu'une main claqua sur sa joue.

-« Tu n'as pas honte de venir mater des filles pendant leur sommeil Malfoy ? Et ça veut dire quoi cette robe ? Espèce de pervers !» gronda Ginny.

Mais d'où sortait-elle ? Hermione ne l'avait même pas vu se lever. Elle avait du caractère et une sacrée poigne, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez sa sœur de cœur. Oui mais pas en cet instant ! Ginny ne s'était pas retenue et maintenant sa joue lui picotait. Mais dans quelle galère était-elle tombée ?! A présent Lavande et Padma étaient également levées.

-« Les filles, vous savez ce qui nous reste à faire ? interrogea Ginny de façon très militaire.

- Oui ! » répondirent-elles à l'ordre implicite de leur capitaine.

Hermione avait comme un mauvais pressentiment et s'attendait maintenant au pire des châtiments.

- « Maintenant ! » hurla la sœur Weasley. Ensembles, les quatre sorcières se mirent à pousser celle qu'elles prenaient pour Drago et l'entrainèrent devant l'entrée du dortoir.

- « Eh attendez, vous ne comptez tout de même pas me balancer dans les escaliers ? » supplia t-elle, tentant de gagner quelques minutes.

Pour toute réponse, les quatre adolescentes gratifièrent « Drago » d'un sourire malsain… Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Hermione se retrouva projetée sur le ventre, la tête en avant ! Sauf que l'étroit escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des filles, se transforma en un gigantesque toboggan – toboggan qui se déployait uniquement lorsque des garçons tentaient de pénétrer dans les territoires des filles…- En haut, Ginny qui ne perdait pas un détail de la glissade de « Drago »*[cf fin en bas du texte], jubilait.

-« Et voilà comme on traite les pervers ! déclara t-elle à haute voix. Les trois soldates acquiescèrent, fières de leur acte.

- Est-ce quelqu'un aurait une idée du pourquoi Drago Malfoy portait cette robe de nuit ?! demanda Padma. Toutes firent non de la tête.

- En tous cas cette robe faisait divinement bien ressortir ses muscles, c'était beau à voir… lâcha Lavande, rêveuse.

- Lavande ! » crièrent désespérément les trois sorcières.

Hermione pendant sa chute, couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains pour se retenir de crier et, pouvoir ensuite filer avant que tous ne se réveillent et ne descendent dans la salle commune. Arrivée au pied du toboggan, ce dernier reprit la forme de l'innocent escalier de bois. Si elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée, cette dégringolade avait fait effet sur toutes les parties encore endormies de son cerveau. Après s'être relevée, elle constata qu'elle n'avait aucune séquelles –Dieu bénisse les toboggans !- et fonça droit vers le tableau de l'entrée. Une fois sorti de ce cauchemar, elle respira l'air frais qui planait dans les couloirs. A présent, il fallait qu'elle se change avec des vêtements de la fouine pour pouvoir aller déjeuner. Oui, mais comment faire ? Les élèves ne seraient surement pas encore descendus des dortoirs… Hermione se résigna à la seule idée qui lui vint en tête : elle allait devoir attendre que tous, soient descendus dans la grande salle pour échapper aux regards ! Cette reprise des cours s'annonçait… différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé… !

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, notre intello préférée se décida à sortir du placard à balai dans lequel elle s'était cachée tout ce temps là. Elle jugea qu'à cette heure-ci, le petit déjeuner avait surement commencé et que tout le monde serait hors des dortoirs. Ainsi elle se rendit en vitesse dans la tour des Serpentards et une fois dans les dortoirs des garçons, se dirigea droit vers les affaires de Drago. Elle habilla rapidement une chemise blanche, glissa une cravate vert et argent par-dessus, enfila un pantalon gris et recouvrit le tout d'une robe de sorcier noire aux manches longues. Sans prendre le temps de se regarder dans le miroir, elle fila à toute vitesse vers la Grande Salle.

**oOoOo**

Le petit déjeuner avait bel et bien commencé, et les élèves avaient presque fini leur repas. Sans réfléchir, Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle se rendit compte cependant de son erreur quand elle croisa les yeux incrédules de Ron et ceux d'Harry qui exprimaient du dégoût. _« Mais quelle idiote je fais ! »_

« Drago ! Dragoo ! » Hermione mit une seconde avant de réaliser que c'est elle qu'on appelait. Elle se retourna et repéra Pansy assise à la dernière table de la salle, celle des Serpentards. A côté d'elle était une place vide sur le banc qu'elle tapotait de sa main, signe qu'elle réservait cette place à son 'Dragounet'. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers la table avant de s'assoir auprès de Parkinson. Pendant toute la fin du repas Pansy ne cessa de rapporter les dernières rumeurs de Poudlard. Mais Hermione de l'écoutait pas. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Drago, qui avait l'air de se porter comme un charme à la table des Gryffondor. N'avait-il pas eu tout comme elle, des problèmes ce matin ? Cette image de son sosie qu'elle avait devant les yeux, lui fit un drôle d'effet. Elle se voyait déjeuner, parler avec Ron, alors que son esprit et son corps tout entier était à cette table, à la table des Serpentards. Elle ne discutait pas avec Ron mais subissait les jérémiades incessantes de Pansy…

-« Hum…c'est cette sang-de-bourbe que tu regardes comme çà ? Je comprends. Après ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu dois lui en vouloir à mort !

- Oui, tu ne te doutes pas des envies de meurtres que j'ai en ce moment » rétorqua Hermione regardant Parkinson droit dans les yeux, avec en plus un sourire aux lèvres qui en disait long quant à la personne visée par ces meurtres. Qui en disait long pour quiconque n'était pas Pansy bien évidemment. Lorsqu'elle refit face à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione croisa aussitôt le regard de la fausse Hermione. Malgré qu'il était son sosie, lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire Dragonien, l'effet fut le même que s'il avait été lui-même. Pansy finit par la tirer de ses observations :

-« Aller viens Drago ! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours. La brunette était déjà levée.

- Hein ? Heu oui, j'arrive.

- Bon on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- C'est çà. »

Hermione s'orienta vers les cachots afin d'assister au cour de Potion administré par Rogue. Arrivée dans la salle à l'éclairage clair-obscur, elle consentit à ne pas refaire la même erreur et se dirigea droit vers Blaise Zabini.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ce matin ? questionna Blaise.

- Une petite grâce matinée n'a jamais fait de mal. » répondit Hermione d'un ton faussement amusé. Il fallait absolument qu'elle assure dans le rôle de Drago Malfoy et qu'elle ne laisse aucun doute planer, d'ailleurs, cette réplique semblait avoir convaincu Zabini car il lui offrit un sourire d'approbation.

-« Prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez décidé de fermer vos clapets. » Rogue surgissait dans la salle et apparemment il n'était pas d'humeur enjouée. En somme, rien de nouveau depuis six ans. Cependant la réaction des élèves ne se fit pas attendre, le silence s'installa dans le cachot.

-« Voilà qui est mieux. Bien, aujourd'hui vous me concocterez la potion qui permet d'obtenir un somnifère de Goutte du Mort-Vivant_._ Voici les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin… »

Une centaine d'ingrédients apparurent subitement sur le bureau de Rogue.

- « A partir de maintenant, vous disposez de deux heures… » il regarda l'énorme pendule suspendue au fond de la classe et se ravisa :

-« Une heure cinquante-huit. »

Hermione était aux anges, elle savait parfaitement comment préparer cette potion et se mit derechef au travail. Zabini la regarda faire de manière interloqué. Il était étrange de voir « Drago » s'activer autant lors d'une préparation de potion. Ainsi les minutes défilèrent et pendant que les élèves terminaient leur mixture, Severus passait dans les rangs et prenait plaisir à questionner ses élèves afin de les déstabiliser. Il s'arrêta sur sa victime préférée :

-« Mr Longdubat, veuillez me citer les effets nocifs de cette potion. »

Neville ouvrit grand les yeux d'anxiété et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il était clair qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. C'est alors qu'Hermione qui observait la scène de sa place fut prise d'une grande pitié lorsqu'elle vit que Neville avait jeté un regard désespéré, à celle qu'il croyait être son amie. La plus part du temps, Hermione le sauvait des questions tordues de Rogue. Elle lui soufflait toujours la réponse et le tirait d'affaire. Mais cette fois-ci, il attendrait longtemps. Drago était bien décidé à le laisser méchamment se sortir de son pétrin tout seul. Une vague d'irritation traversa Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Tant pis si elle avait l'apparence de Drago.

-« Hum hum. se racla t-elle la gorge. Elle avait la main levée et insistait pour que Rogue l'interroge.

- Et bien nous vous écoutons… Malfoy. déclara le professeur, l'air étonné.

- La goutte du Mort-Vivant est un somnifère très puissant à base d'armoise et d'asphodèle. Ce somnifère est si puissant qu'il peut provoquer un sommeil éternel, comme le suggère son nom _»_

Des chuchotements d'incrédulité se firent entendre dans la rangée des Serpentards. Zabini regardait son ami d'un air d'incompréhension. Peu importe, elle avait sortit Neville de son embarra.

-« C'est exact, cinq points seront accordés à Serpentard, pour cet acte de…secours. Longdubat, vous pouvez remercier Mr Malfoy de l'aide qu'il vous a apporté. » Rogue poussait jusqu'au bout son humiliation.

-« Euh… merci. » dégluti timidement Neville.

- "Voyons-voir si Granger pourra sauver l'honneur des Gryffondor ce matin. A cet instant tout le monde se remit au travail, persuadé que miss-je-sais-tout allait répondre correctement à l'interrogation de Rogue

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous rappeler pourquoi ce somnifère est si puissant ? Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent après que le professeur est posé sa question.

- Je ne sais pas.»

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de surprendre toute la classe. Ils se mirent tous à scruter « Hermione » la bouche ouverte, y compris Harry et Ron qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Quant à la véritable Hermione, elle assistait à cette scène avec désarroi, sans pouvoir agir. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour ne pas faire répondre « Hermione Granger » ? L'expression « Je ne sais pas » ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire de la jeune sorcière! Il ne pouvait _pas_ lui faire çà ! Une fois le choc passé, tous les élèves se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur travail. Tous les élèves sauf un : Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à lâcher des yeux celui qui avait prit _son_ apparence physique. C'est alors que le dit-concerné se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de refaire face à son chaudron. _« Oh, non mais je rêve ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! »_ Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Non seulement il l'avait humilié, mais en plus de ça il la provoquait maintenant ! Et le pire de cette histoire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir dans sa situation. Mais Malfoy le payerai, qu'elle qu'en soit la manière…

- "Drago, tu as vidé le flacon d'asphodèle dans le chaudron ! » gronda Blaise.

- Hein ? Oh non ! Désolée. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais réparer ça en moins de deux…

- Tu dors ou quoi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as à fixer Granger comme ça ?

- Rien. Rien du tout. Désolée. Regarde ça y est, Rogue n'y verra que du feu.

- Hum... »

Et pour couronné le tout, Drago la perturbait dans son travail ! La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent peu à peu de la salle, laissant leur chaudron qui allaient être vérifiés, sur leur bureau.

**oOoOo**

Assise contre un arbre, à quelques mètres du lac qui se trouvait derrière l'école, Hermione ayant réussit à semer Crabbe et Goyle, songeait à ce qui lui arrivait. Après s'être repassé en boucle une dizaine de fois le coup que lui avait fait Malfoy ce matin - et après l'avoir également insulté à voix haute de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait - elle se demanda comment ce maudit sort fonctionnait au juste. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes : hier soir, son corps avait reprit son apparence normale aux alentours de minuit. Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée vers sept heures, avec son corps à nouveau transformé en Malfoy. Donc, à en juger par ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, l'effet du sort semblait s'estomper durant la nuit ! -Quelle bonté de la part de celui qui le leur avait jeté!- Drago avait-il comprit comment ce sort semblait marcher ? Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle lui en touche deux mots. Il fallait surtout qu'elle lui touche dix mots sur son comportement de ce matin ! C'était décidé, ils devaient se voir ce soir, après minuit, quand leur corps auraient reprit leur apparence habituelle. Elle sortit de son sac un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire le rendez-vous qu'elle imposait à Malfoy. Aussitôt lâché, le parchemin s'envola, à la recherche de son destinataire…Hermione avait apprit ce sort après de nombreuses visites au Ministère de la Magie.

**oOoOo**

Allongée sur le lit de Malfoy, Hermione qui feignait de dormir, ouvrit un œil, puis deux, rassurée de voir que tous les garçons ronflaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 00h07. Elle avait donné rendez-vous au Serpentard à 00h15 dans les toilettes désertées du quatrième étage. Elle se leva donc en faisant attention de n'émettre aucun bruit et remarqua que son pyjama était deux fois trop grand pour elle: signe qu'elle était bien redevenue elle-même. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle traversa le dortoir jusqu'à se retrouver hors de la Salle commune. Elle traversa ensuite les couloirs obscures et glacés, monta jusqu'au quatrième étage et rentra dans les toilettes. Personne n'utilisait ses toilettes -par paresse de monter jusqu'au quatrième étage ou peut-être parce qu'un fantôme de l'école essayait de faire concurrence à Mimi Geignarde, on ne savait pas trop en fait pourquoi elles restaient abandonnées- Néanmoins les elfes de Poudlard venaient régulièrement épousseter la poussière qui s'accumulait au fil du temps ce qui expliquait l'incroyable propreté des lieux. La pièce était vaste et remplie de miroirs aux cadres d'or dont un énorme, fixé au dos de la porte d'entrée. Trois petits sofas rouges, sans dossier et en forme de rectangle quasiment à ras du sol, étaient disposés sur le sol carrelé. Suspendus également au plafond, trois petits lustres-en or encore- qui diffusaient un éclairage moyen. Une fenêtre au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, donnait sur la cabane d'Hagrid. C'était en somme un endroit plutôt chaleureux, avec un aspect luxueux intriguant. En pleine contemplation, Hermione n'entendit pas Malfoy entrer derrière elle.

-« Et bien Granger, on n'a jamais vu des toilettes de sa vie? »

Prise d'un léger sursaut, la sorcière se retourna pour voir le demi-sourire moqueur qui s'affichait sur le visage de Drago. Prête à l'incendier pour le cours de ce matin, Hermione commença les sourcils froncés :

-« Je…

- Du calme l'intello. Et si on commençait d'abord par échanger nos tenues, tu veux.»

Bien qu'il avait sur lui le pantalon et le t-shirt les plus amples qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires d'Hermione, porter des vêtements de fille l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ca n'était donc pas une vraie question, Drago n'allait pas la laisser poursuivre sans qu'il est obtenue ce qu'il avait demandé. Aussi Hermione obtempéra. Ils rentrèrent chacun dans des cabines qui se faisaient face, et après avoir enlever leurs vêtements, ils lancèrent des « accio-vêtements ». C'est ainsi que le pyjama qu'Hermione avait enfilé vola au-dessus de sa cabine pour aller se jeter au sol de la cabine de Drago et vice-versa.

Une fois changés, ils sortirent de leur cabine et Drago semblait enfin satisfait.

-« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais au juste? » Cet air suffisant et décontracté qu'il affichait, ne fit qu'intensifier la colère d'Hermione.

-« Comment as-tu osé ne pas répondre à la question de Rogue ce matin alors que tu en connaissait parfaitement la réponse ! Mais surtout comment à tu osé te montrer aussi lâche avec Neville ?! Tu me dégoutes ! »

-« Rappelle-moi depuis quand Neville et moi sommes amis. Au nom de quoi lui apporterais-je mon aide ? Désolé. Les toquards dont en plus les parents sont à St Mangouste, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

C'était le mot de trop, elle le gifla. Un claquement retentit sur sa joue pâle qui s'empourpra aussitôt. Il resta les yeux fermés pendant au moins trois secondes tandis que tous les muscles de son corps se tendaient à vue d'œil. Les veines de ses tempes ressortaient quand il ouvrit les paupières. Hermione lisait dans ses yeux une colère meurtrière mais surtout du mépris. Sa bouche se tordit légèrement. Elle ne bougea pas, décidée à lui tenir tête. Soudain Malfoy la saisie par la gorge en la plaquant violemment contre un mur. Une fois sa proie immobilisée, il fit remonter sa main pour prendre entre ses doigts le bas de son visage. D'un geste il fit tourner la tête d'Hermione sur le côté et lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix glaciale :

-« Tu te crois peut-être supérieure aux autres parce que tu as de meilleurs résultats scolaires, mais sache que pour moi tu n'es qu'une misérable sang-de-bourbe. La race la plus inferieure qui soit. Tu ne mériterais même pas de fréquenter cette école…il inspira. Ne relève plus jamais la main sur moi Granger. Jamais. »

Il partit sans se retourner, laissant Hermione sans voix, sous le choc.

**_Alors dites-moi tout ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_(* note: lorsque que je mets les prénoms entre guillemets comme par exemple "Drago" c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas en réalité de Drago mais d'Hermione et vice-versa ^^)_**


	5. Soupçons

**Note de l'auteur:**_ Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 5, mon préféré je crois, en tous cas, pour ce chapitre aussi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! Je suis quelque peu déçue, samedi dernier, en l'espace d'une soirée (après avoir posté le chapitre 4) j'ai eu 314 "hits" comme ils appellent ça et au final une seule review pour ce chapitre 4: je crois qu'il y a un léger décalage xD C'est dommage, parce que j'ignore pour le coup si c'est parce que vous n'aimez plus mon histoire ou autre... C'est pourquoi je fais appel à vos commentaires en fin de lecture, car ils me sont d'une grande aide et surtout ils representent le meilleur encouragement qui soit pour la poursuite de l'écriture de ma fic ! Voilà, trève de blabla,_

_je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week end au passage ! =)  
_

**Chapitre 5 : Soupçons…**

Cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'Hermione et Drago voyaient tous les matins leur corps transformés. C'était pour l'un comme pour l'autre, un véritable cauchemar qui recommençait chaque matin aux alentours de sept heures, et qui ne leur laissait de répit qu'une fois minuit sonné. La dernière fois que les deux sorciers s'étaient vus avec leur apparence habituelle, remontait à deux jours. Hermione se souvenait encore de ces doigts froids qui, de sa gorge étaient remontés jusqu'au bas de son visage, avant qu'_il_ ne lui murmure des atrocités. La sorcière était sure qu'il s'était retenu de la frapper. L'éducation Malfoy n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés… Néanmoins les mots qu'il avait prononcés à ce moment là furent aussi durs que des coups à encaisser. Cependant, Hermione avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre d'insultes sortir de la bouche de Drago. A présent ces insultes ne la touchaient _presque_ plus. Elle se remettrait très vite de cette « agression »… Depuis cette nuit, elle s'était débrouillée pour glisser dans le coffret à vêtement de Drago, un pyjama à elle. Ainsi, à 00h00 quand son corps reprenait forme, elle évitait le changement de tenues avec Malfoy et rejoignait directement la Tour des Gryffondors. Quand elle arrivait, il était toujours parti, laissant derrière lui le lit encore tiède. Elle supposait qu'il avait adopté la même solution en ce qui concernait le pyjama.

oOoOo

En ce jeudi après-midi, des énormes nuages gris obscurcissaient le ciel. Quelques brises fraiches se soulevaient de temps en temps, comme pour annoncer l'arrivée de l'hiver. Les septièmes années avaient finis les cours pour la journée et profitaient tous à leur manière du temps libre dont ils disposaient. Ron, Harry et « Hermione » marchaient vers le lac tout en discutant. Ou plutôt, Weasley et Potter bavardaient sans cesse pendant que Malfoy s'ennuyait à mourir. Néanmoins il avait le regard vide, et ne laissait aucune émotion transparaitre sur sa figure, ce qui changeait du visage souriant qu'avaient l'habitude de voir Harry et Ron chez leur meilleure amie.

- « Samedi c'est le grand jour ! » lâcha Ron avec appréhension.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir les préparatifs de ta mère. plaisanta Harry.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Elle va encore faire des choses complètement démesurées ! se lamenta Ron.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu as prévu pour samedi Hermione ? interrogea Harry

- Hein ?! s'étonna Drago tout en finesse.

- Tu viens n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en supplie Hermy ! Ne nous lâche pas ! pleurnicha Ron

- Et il y a quoi au juste samedi ? demanda Drago sans aucune gêne.

Harry et Ron « la » regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant de se lancer un regard suspicieux.

- Heu…Samedi, c'est le 6. dit timidement Harry.

- Et alors ?

- Enfin Mione ! C'est l'anniversaire de Ginny ! T'es sure que ça va en ce moment ? s'impatienta Ron

- C'est bon il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus. J'avais juste… oublié.»

Harry et Ron ne parurent pas réellement convaincus mais n'insistèrent pas. Arrivés à quelques mètres du lac, Ron s'assit contre un arbre et Drago l'imita en se disant que de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Harry lui, ne s'assit pas :

- « Bon, heu…j'ai tout un parchemin sur La Goutte du Mort-Vivant qui m'attend. J'ai raté ma potion…. Je vous laisse, à plus tard. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Ron qui n'échappa guère à Drago, avant de se retourner et de partir en direction du château.

- « Il ment très mal. S'il a vraiment raté sa potion, toi aussi tu devrais aller travailler sur ce parchemin avec lui, puisque vous étiez deux à préparer le somnifère.

- Bon écoute Hermione, c'est moi qui est demandé à Harry de nous laisser un petit moment seuls, il fallait que je te parle. »

_« Génial ! Un tête à tête avec la Belette…_» se lamenta Malfoy dans sa tête.

- « Bon, je sais bien que je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi. Le bal en quatrième année, l'année dernière où je suis sorti avec Lavande…

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Un discours rédempteur ? »_

- …mais tu vois, toutes ces erreurs m'ont permises de me rendre compte qu'en réalité, une seule personne comptait réellement pour moi…

_« C'est pas vrai ?!Dites-moi que je rêve, Weasmoche est en train de faire sa déclaration ! Il croit que je suis sa chère et tendre sang-de-bourbe ! Pitié réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar ! »_

- …je me demandais si tu voulais bien… sortir avec moi ? » On lisait facilement l'anxiété de Ron. Le pauvre avait les joues en feux et se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens.

_« Ok. Là, je vais vomir, je le sens. »_

-…oh bien sur, on ne s'exhiberai pas comme j'ai pu le faire avec Lavande, je sais que tu es une fille réservée, et je saurais me monter discret…

_« Mais quel ringard ! Il ne doit pas y avoir plus ringard sur cette terre ! Nom de Merlin, sortez-moi de là ! » _

-…S'il te plait Hermione, dit quelque chose !

En effet pendant que Drago priait dans sa tête pour que Merlin le sauve, Ron avait tenu un discours de cinq minutes devant le silence prononcé de la personne qu'il croyait être sa bien-aimée.

- Non. fut le seul mot que Malfoy eut en tête et le seul mot qu'il réussit à déglutir. En entendant ce mot, Ron se mit à ricaner nerveusement et reprit la parole :

- Non quoi Hermione ? A présent une grimace _ronienne_ commençait à plier les traits de son visage.

- Non. Ma réponse est non. Le simple fait de nous imaginer ensemble me donne la gerbe Weasley. » Drago se leva, fuyant cet endroit et laissant Ron assit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et une complète grimace à la Ron pour accompagner le tout.

oOoOo

Malfoy avait fuit jusque dans le château, quand il vit au bout d'un couloir son sosie qui parlait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il se rapprocha un peu pour écouter la conversation.

-« …mais puisque je vous dis que vous pouvez partir !

- Tu es sur Drago…on peut aller manger un morceau ? hésita avec appréhension Crabbe.

- MAIS OUI ! Allez-y, partez ! »

Les deux gorilles partirent donc en se pressant, de peur que leur « maitre » ne change d'avis.

- « Je ne les autorise jamais à me laisser tomber pour aller s'empiffrer. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont eu du mal à te croire. Drago avait profité pour faire son apparition devant Hermione, surprise.

- J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient tes seuls et uniques amis. »

Elle était déjà en train de s'en aller quand Malfoy l'interpella :

-« Eh attends Granger ! J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Débrouilles-toi tout seul Malfoy. rétorqua Hermione sans se retourner et en s'éloignant un peu plus.

- C'est aussi dans ton intérêt ! à ces mots Hermione s'arrêta. Elle resta immobile pendant une seconde et fit volte face. Malfoy la rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement de la voix de Drago. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs surpris d'entendre à quel point sa voix pouvait paraître froide.

- C'est simple. Je ne connais rien de toi, et tes fidèles acolytes commencent à avoir des soupçons. Et je parie que Pansy ne va pas tarder à se poser elle aussi des questions. Il faut qu'on en apprenne un peu plus l'un sur l'autre si on ne veut pas se faire démasquer.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'y gagnes toi ? C'est vrai, depuis quand te soucis-tu de ce que mes amis peuvent soupçonner ?

- Depuis que mon corps se transforme en ton sosie ! Figures-toi que je n'ai pas la moindre envie que les gens sachent dans quelle situation humiliante je suis. Alors tant que ce sort s'acharnera sur nous, restons le plus discret possible. s'énerva t-il avant de reprendre, je suppose que toi non plus tu n'as pas envie que tes amis apprennent ce qui s'est _réellement_ passé la veille de la rentrée.

- Non, en effet. avoua enfin Hermione.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'était bien Malfoy ça. Attendre que les autres trouvent une solution pour lui.

- Rendez-vous à 00h, une fois que nos corps auront repris leur apparence normale. Les toilettes du quatrième étage, on y sera tranquilles. affirma Hermione

- Bien.

- Bien. »

Hermione reprit son chemin. Drago en l'observant s'éloigner, découvrit à quel point il était sexy de dos ! _« Vivement que ce sort prenne fin. »_ pensa t-il pour lui même

oOoOo

Minuit avait sonné depuis quelques minutes déjà et Hermione qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale était la première au rendez-vous. Comme quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait quitté le dortoir endormi des serpentards pour rejoindre les toilettes désertées du quatrième étage. En attendant que le blondinet ne daigne arriver, elle songeait à la fatigue inévitable qu'elle éprouverait le lendemain. Quelle plaie ce sort ! Le claquement de la porte des toilettes la sortie soudainement de ses rêveries. Malfoy était arrivé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu tout ce temps ? l'agressa t-elle.

- J'attendais d'être sur que tes charmantes amies soient endormies. Je ne tiens pas à connaitre le châtiment qu'elles réservent aux garçons qui oseraient pénétrer dans leur territoire.

Alors un petit sourire qui échappa à Drago, apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle, était bien au courant de ce qui attendait aux fous qui tentaient d'accéder au dortoir des filles.

- Bref, il est tard, commençons par… Hermione ne pu terminer sa phrase déjà Drago la coupait :

- Avant que l'on ne commence quoi que ce soit, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.. » Hermione remarqua qu'il hésitait, il semblait même un brun anxieux.

- Et bien vas-y, crache le morceau!

- Cette après midi Ron en pensant que j'étais toi, t'as fait sa déclaration d'amour, d'ailleurs j'ai bien cru que j'allais faire un malaise, et il m'a, enfin t'a, demander si tu voulais bien devenir sa petite amie, de façon très ringarde je dois avouer, le pauvre, je devrais peut être lui montrer comment s'y prendre, et ça a été plus fort que moi, je lui ai dit non. Malfoy lâcha ça d'une traite devant le visage d'Hermione qui s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure que Drago avait avancé dans son explication.

-« Tu lui as répondu QUOI !!! »

oOoOo

-« Elle m'a répondu « non » comme ça, sèchement, comme si je lui avais demandé s'il faisait beau aujourd'hui ! »

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Harry supportait avec patience les lamentations de son ami. Il trouvait qu'il y avait plutôt de quoi rire. Hermione et Ron depuis la quatrième année se cherchaient et se perdaient dans leurs sentiments. Selon lui, ses deux meilleurs amis ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils voulaient !

-« Laisse-lui un peu de temps Ron, elle a peut être répondu trop vite et se ravisera dans quelques jours…

- Mais non Harry tu n'as rien compris ! Elle ne pouvait pas être plus sure qu'elle ne l'a été quand elle m'a répondu…'non' … Les filles sont vraiment des personnes sans cœur !

- Tu ne crois pas que t'abuses un peu là ? Aller, remets-en toi ! Tu connais Hermione, elle finira par venir s'expliquer un peu plus clairement…

- Non justement, j'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaitre! Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas toi aussi remarqué son comportement étrange de cette semaine ! Elle a refusé toute la semaine jusqu'à maintenant de faire mes devoirs, elle a oublié l'anniversaire de Ginny et puis qu'est-ce que cette nouvelle mode de nous appeler par nos noms ? Mais le pire reste lundi ! à présent Ron criait, quand elle n'a pas su, Hermione Granger je te rappelle, répondre à une question de Rogue !

- Bon d'accord j'avoue que tout ca ne ressemble pas à Hermy mais c'est peut être qu'une mauvaise passe. Tu sais bien, un truc de fille… tenta de se persuader lui-même Harry.

- Non, je maintiens qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui cloche chez Hermione en ce moment… » conclut Ron de façon solennelle pendant qu'Harry soupirait.

oOoOo

-« Hey du calme ! Ne me dis pas que tu es _amoureuse_, et Malfoy insista sur ce mot affichant une mine dégoutée, de Weasley ? en voyant la bouche restée ouverte d'Hermione, il continua. Non mais sérieusement que pourrait-on trouver à aimer chez un gringalet pauvre et pas très intelligent, qui ne sait pas faire la cour et qui en plus est roux avec des tâches de rousseur !

- Ca suffit Malfoy ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu être amoureuse de Ron. Mais l'idée que ta réponse brute aurait pu le vexer ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit ?!

- Donc tu ne l'aimes pas ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème alors, autant l'épargner en étant bref et précis et c'est ce que j'ai fait. A cet instant il esquissa un sourire malsain.

- Je rêve ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je te remercie en plus ? »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais qu'allait penser Ron de tout ça ? Cette déclaration fut surement le fruit d'un effort colossal pour lui. Depuis la quatrième année, il avait enchainé gaffes sur gaffes. Et aujourd'hui il avait enfin trouvé le courage et l'intelligence de faire sa déclaration, certes trop tard pour Hermione, mais tout de même. Quel idiot ce Malfoy ! Tant pis, à l'heure qu'il était elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle se força donc à mettre cette nouvelle dans un coin de sa tête, elle s'en occuperait quand le moment serait venu.

Notre intello fit ensuite apparaître avec sa baguette, une craie blanche et un petit tableau noir qu'elle fixa sur le mur toujours à l'aide de sa précieuse baguette.

-« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il dut attendre de voir ce qu'inscrivait la craie sur le tableau de façon autonome :

_Granger_

_Malfoy_

_Date d'anniversaire_

_Plat préféré_

_Couleur préférée_

_Passions_

_Don_

_Amis_

_Autres informations_

-« Bon, c'est simple, il va falloir qu'on mémorise un maximum d'informations sur l'autre pour éviter les erreurs devant nos amis. ordonna Hermione

- Hum. fut la seule réponse qu'émit Drago.

Hermione elle, commençait déjà à remplir ses cases : _19 Septembre 1980_, _pudding, violet, les études, la lecture, les études, Harry, Ron, Ginny… _

Et Malfoy s'y mit à son tour : _5 Juin 1980__, __Poulet-frites, vert, les filles, ramener les filles dans mon dortoir, Zabini, Crabbe…_

En observant la passion et le don de Malfoy, Hermione afficha une mine exaspérée :

-« On va beaucoup avancer avec tes bêtises !

- Ca n'est que la stricte vérité. Si tu veux en apprendre sur moi Granger il va falloir parler _sexualité_ ! Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'expression quasi outragée qu'essayait de cacher Hermione.

- Bon aller on commence. Essaie de retenir le plus d'informations sur moi… »

C'est ainsi que les deux sorciers travaillèrent leur mémoire afin d'assimiler le maximum de renseignements sur l'autre. Une heure était déjà passée, et au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait, ils se rendaient compte des informations qu'ils avaient oublié de rajouter au tableau qui d'ailleurs, devenait de plus en plus long. A présent ils en étaient arrivés à la catégorie « amour », une catégorie ajoutée bien évidemment par notre cher blondinet.

-« Je trouve cette catégorie inutile. rechigna Hermione.

- C'est cela. Dis plutôt que pour toi cette catégorie est et restera éternellement _vierge. _se moqua Drago. Hermione avait parfaitement saisie le double sens du mot « vierge » sur lequel il avait particulièrement insisté. Piquée au vif, elle se mit presque à crier :

- Sache que contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai eu dans ma vie un copain ! Et si j'avais voulus, j'en aurais déjà même eu plusieurs !

La réaction d'Hermione amusa intérieurement Drago.

- Des prénoms ? Au fait, les amoureux de la maternellene comptent pas…

- Très drôle Malfoy. Et bien je…elle hésita une seconde avant de lâcher le morceau, en quatrième année je suis sortie avec Victor Krum.

- Et bien ! J'en avais entendu parler mais pour moi ça n'était que de stupides rumeurs. Alors comme çà miss je-sais-tout…

- Bon ça suffit, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Et toi alors, où tu en es de…

- A vrai dire je suis sorti avec environ les trois quarts des filles de Serpentard, une bonne partie de Poufsouffle, et quelques sorcières de Serdaigle. Je n'ai pas encore gouté aux lionnes de Gryffondor, mais ça ne saurait tarder…avoua fièrement Drago.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre dans ta poche une fille de Gryffondor, Malfoy.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Il afficha un sourire narquois en se souvenant des louanges de Lavande Brown.

- Bref. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à retenir les noms de toutes tes conquêtes…

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire si on te demande, coupa Malfoy, que mon tableau de chasse est bien rempli.

- C'est cela. rétorqua Hermione agacée. Révisons encore un peu. Ma couleur préférée ?

- Le violet. répondit Drago avec ennuie.

- Ma matière favorite ?

- Les runes anciennes.

- Bien. Et mon animal préféré ?

- Le chien.

-Sois plus précis Malfoy ! Quelle race de chien ?

Devant le manque de réponse flagrant de Malfoy, Hermione insista :

- Rappelle-toi, c'est le genre de chien qui suit son maître partout en ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle…

- Le _Pansy Parkinson ?_

Pendant une seconde Hermione tenta de ne pas laisser son rire éclater, mais en vain, elle finit par rigoler accompagnée des rires de Drago. C'était pour l'un comme pour l'autre, des rires timides qu'ils essayaient de stopper. En effet, l'idée de partager un fou rire avec son ou sa pire ennemi(e) était impensable.

- Heu… il est tard, on sera fatigués demain.

- Hum…oui, on devrait y aller. On fait comment pour l'anniversaire de Ginny ?

- Je prétexterai à une montagne de devoirs et j'irai à leur petite fête qu'apres minuit.

- Bien.

- On a encore des points à revoir et il va falloir que je te donne quelques cours de runes anciennes…mais Malfoy lui coupa la parole :

- Bonne nuit Granger.

Et il sortit des toilettes, laissant Hermione qui faisait mine d'être exaspéré mais qui avait encore le sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Confidences

**Note de l'auteur:** _Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, puisque en fait, il n'était pas prévu il y a encore quelques semaines ! J'ai du l'écrire car en relisant le plan de ma fic, je me suis aperçu que ce Dray/Mione allait trop vite ! Du coup, j'ai été forcée de rajouter deux chapitres 'improvisés' (le 6 et 7) pour pouvoir ralentir l'histoire et rendre l'intrigue plus cohérente et réaliste... Malgré tout j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, et pour le savoir je fais appel à vos reviews ! ;) D'ailleurs merci à toi Nana-Yume pour ta review sur le chapitre 5, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir qu'il t'a fait rire! Et merci aussi à toi, Liive-my-dream ! Contente que ma fic te plaise =)  
_

_D'autre part, je profite du fait que ce chapitre soit plus long que tous les autres et que ce soit les vacances, pour ne pas publier de chapitre la semaine prochaine et prendre le temps d'écrire bien. Donc en attendant la rentrée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et d'excellentes fêtes à toutes ! (Si un garçon lit cette fic, je le pris de m'escuser xD Je serais d'ailleurs heureuse d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas que des filles qui lisent ma fic lOl Mais avec un Dray/Mione, il ne faut pas se leurrer xD)  
_

_**Chapitre 6 : Confidences [première partie]**_

Deux jours avaient passés depuis le dernier rendez-vous de Drago et Hermione. Contrairement à la première fois où ils s'étaient vus en cachette, cette soirée s'était plutôt bien déroulée : ils avaient tenté de mémoriser un maximum d'informations l'un sur l'autre et avaient même clos cette séance avec un fou rire ! Ils n'étaient pas devenus pour autant les meilleurs amis du monde. Pas encore. Drago ne se privaient pas d'insulter Hermione, et cette dernière rétorquait chaque fois de plus belle. Simplement, le temps passait, et ces rencontres se révélaient de moins en moins pénibles.

oOoOo

La nuit était vite tombée ce soir là. Les journées étaient de plus en plus courtes. Alors même si les deux sorciers devaient attendre jusqu'à minuit pour retrouver leur apparence normale, le temps semblait tout de même jouer en leur faveur. Il était minuit onze lorsqu'Hermione arriva au quatrième étage. Elle marcha un moment dans les couloirs déserts. Arrivée au niveau des toilettes elle eu un petit sourire en se remémorait leur fou rire de l'avant veille. Un sourire qu'elle s'efforça immédiatement d'effacer avant de pousser la porte et de constater l'absence de Malfoy. Elle était persuadée qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se faire désirer. Notre jeune intello décida tout de même de sortir ses manuels de Runes Anciennes. Autant prendre de l'avance ; de bonnes heures de travail les attendaient… !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago débarqua. Il affichait un regard vide et ne semblait animé d'aucune émotion.

-« Commençons vite, qu'on en finisse. Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit. » lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Non seulement il arrivait en retard, mais en plus il se permettait de lui donner des ordres. De toutes les façons, Hermione, elle aussi n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit. Mais, malgré tout, elle avait osé croire qu'après leur dernière séance de 'travail', leur relation aurait quelque peu évolué…

-« Bon, il est clair que tu ne pourras pas rattraper mon niveau en Runes Anciennes, mais je peux au moins t'enseigner les bases, histoires que tu ne me ridiculises pas en cours de Runes… L'étude des Runes Anciennes est une matière principalement théorique, qui consiste en l'apprentissage, la lecture et la traduction de l'alphabet runique. (1) Commençons par l'origine de cette langue…"

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione parlait, elle remarqua l'inattention de son 'élève'. Il avait l'air hagard, le regard tourner vers la fenêtre. En fait, il n'écoutait pas du tout. Au début Hermione laissa faire, mais fini par en être agacée au bout d'un moment.

-« Malfoy ! Ca t'intéresse ce que je raconte ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Non. répondit-il calmement.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est toi le premier à avoir eu cette idée d'apprendre à nous connaitre pour éviter les gaffes devant nos amis. Je fiche en l'air une bonne partie de mes heures de sommeil pour venir te donner des cours de… »

Hermione fût coupée dans sa tirade quand Drago se leva brusquement et donna un coup violent à la vitre de la fenêtre. Hermione sursauta. La fenêtre n'eut même pas le temps de se briser que la trace de fracas sur le verre était déjà entrain de se réparer –vive Poudlard et ses enchantements -.

-« Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu joues les maitresses avec moi Granger ! Je me fiche pas mal de toi et de tes Runes Anciennes !

Hermione, furieuse, ramassa ses affaires déposées sur le sol, prête à partir.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy. » cracha-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle s'apprêta à tourner la poignée, elle aperçut alors le reflet du sorcier à travers le miroir accroché au dos de la porte. Hermione fut interloquée par cette vision: Drago était à nouveau assis par terre et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il semblait en cet instant, en proie à un profond désespoir. Quels problèmes pouvaient l'affecter au point de se montrer en position de faiblesse devant Hermione ? Il devait surement avoir de sérieux ennuis pour négliger autant son image de garçon impassible... Certes Hermione ressentait une forte animosité à l'égard de Malfoy- Il se croyait tout permis et se montrait irrespectueux avec elle, et tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elle le détestait -Mais à cet instant précis, quelque chose en elle, qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer, lui disait de rester. Elle du lutter intérieurement contre son égo avant de se décider à relâcher la poignée de la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta plantée là, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Puis elle se retourna vers Malfoy, respira un coup :

-« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ as ?

Drago qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était en fin de compte pas sortie, releva la tête surpris, avant de détourner une fois de plus son regard.

-Depuis quand te soucis-tu de mon état ?

- Depuis que ça a des répercutions sur notre 'travail'.

-Laisse tomber, tu veux.

-Tu devrais savoir que je ne laisse jamais tomber. Alors autant cracher le morceau tout de suite.

Malfoy ne répondit pas.

- Bon. Soupira Hermione. Puis elle s'avança encore de quelques pas vers Malfoy et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assise à ses côtés. Drago lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Laisse-moi deviner, reprit-elle, tu as des ennuis avec tes nouveaux amis les mangemorts ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aie des ennuis. Je sais pour quoi et avec qui je me bats. Non ce n'est pas moi qui ai des ennuis. Mais ma mère… il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Hermione insista dans le but de le faire parler.

- Ta mère ? Que lui arrive-t-elle ?

Malfoy réfléchit et se dit finalement que de toute façon, à l'heure qu'il était, il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler. Ses deux gorilles étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre sa situation et s'il avait le malheur de se confier à Pansy, le lendemain, pour sur, l'école entière serait au courant de ses problèmes. Quand bien même il aurait voulu en parler à Zabini, avec ce maudit sort qui le transformait toute la journée, il n'aurait pas pu. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de travailler les Runes Anciennes de miss je-sais-tout. Avec un peu de chance, s'il faisait mine de se confier, elle lui lâcherait peut-être la grappe :

- Très bien. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai, je vais te le dire. Mon père a échoué à une mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. Il s'est fait prendre pendant cette mission et maintenant il pourri à Azkaban. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est furieux pour ça, et ne se prive pas de le faire remarquer à ma mère. Il profite aussi de cette situation pour me mettre la pression. Il compte sur moi comme il le dit pour « sauver l'honneur des Malfoy » Mais je m'en fiche pas mal de ça. Voldemort a fait de notre Manoir son nouveau repère, ce qui le rapproche encore plus de ma mère. J'ai peur pour elle. A part lui, elle n'a pour seule autre compagnie sa vieille folle de sœur, qui ne se montre pas très tendre non plus elle. Elle lui reproche d'avoir choisi mon père comme mari. Elle le traite d'incapable. Malfoy ne s'était pas arrêter une seule fois, laissant Hermione sans voix.

-Heu… Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. Il pourrait trouver un endroit où cacher ta mère...

- Il est hors de question que j'en touche un mot à ce vieux fou. En faisant ça, je révèlerai le nouveau repère de Voldemort et c'est ma mort assurée, et celle de ma mère.

- Alors fuyez. Partez tous les deux sans prévenir et mets ta mère à l'abri, protège la de…_lui_.

- Et tu crois peut-être qu'on échappe aussi facilement au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Pendant quelques instants ils ne dirent plus rien. Hermione savait que ça n'était pas aussi simple de fuir les rangs de Voldemort. Mais elle éprouvait une certaine compassion pour Narcissa. Elle était seule, sans son mari, sans son fils, et devait vivre au quotidien avec vous-savez-qui. Cela devait être un enfer. Aussi, cette discussion lui rappela que le Mage Noir était réveillé pour de bon, il enchainait les missions et la guerre se rapprochait dangereusement. Sans doute à la fin de cette année, une grande bataille opposant Voldemort et son armée à tous les autres, aurait lieu. Aussitôt la mère de Malfoy lui fit penser à ses propres parents. Elle émit sans se rendre compte, un rire jaune.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Granger ?

- Rien qui ne soit drôle justement. En fait je pensais à mes parents. Eux aussi seront bientôt en danger, quand la guerre aura commencée. Malfoy éclata d'un rire méprisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils ne vivent même pas dans le monde sorcier.

- Je te rappelle que je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Celui qui a survécu à tu-sais-qui. Si pour une quelconque raison _il_ devait s'en prendre à mes parents pour nous faire du chantage, Hermione hésita, et trouva enfin le courage de prononcer ces trois syllabes, _Voldemort _n'hésiterai pas. N'est-ce pas ? Le fait qu'elle s'adresse à lui pour répondre à cette dernière question n'était pas anodin. Pour elle, Malfoy faisait, ou du moins, ne tarderai pas à rentrer dans l'armée de Voldemort. Il serait bientôt au courant de tous ses plans machiavéliques.

- Non. Il n'hésiterait pas. répondit-il finalement. Pendant quelques secondes il se tut. Il réfléchit avant de reprendre : Si jamais Voldemort fais du mal à ma mère, je… Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas là. Quitter le camp du Mage Noir ? C'était quasiment impossible… Hermione le sortit de ses pensées :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire. Tout ce dont je peux être sure c'est que… elle hésita. C'est que si l'envie te prend de fuir avec ta mère, ou mieux, de changer de camp, il n'est pas trop tard. Et de nombreuses personnes ici seraient prêtes à vous aider, toi et ta mère. »

Drago ne répondit pas. Elle était naïve de croire que tout pouvait changer comme çà, sans un prix à payer… Néanmoins, Hermione Granger, son ennemie jurée depuis six ans maintenant, avait tenté de trouver une solution à son cas désespéré. _« C'est un jour a marqué d'une pierre blanche. »_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Et puis il fallait admettre qu'avoir parlé un peu n'avait pas été si mal. C'était comme si en se confiant –certes à cette sang-de-bourbe- une petite part du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était envolé. Maintenant, quelqu'un connaissait son secret, ses angoisses. Bien sur, il ne lui avouerait jamais l'effet qu'avait eu sur lui cette discussion avec elle : il devait rester digne tout de même !

Pendant qu'il ruminait, Hermione avait ramassé pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ses bouquins par terre et s'apprêtait à partir. Il allait bientôt être une heure et demie du matin. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque qu'il sentit un très léger courant d'air se soulever près de lui alors qu'elle se levait. Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte et quand elle allait tourner la poignée il l'interpella sans réfléchir :

- Granger.

Hermione s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, elle pouvait voir le reflet du Serpent dans la grande glace fixée au dos de la porte. Elle leva le menton en signe de réponse. Quelques secondes passèrent et elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Merci. lâcha enfin Drago.

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Un remerciement de la part de Drago Malfoy. Néanmoins, quand il avait prononcé ce mot, ses yeux d'habitude si froids, avaient laissé entrevoir une sincère reconnaissance. C'était très surprenant. Hermione fut soudainement très touchée par ce regard, mais s'efforça de cacher cette forte émotion. Elle inclina légèrement la tête vers le bas en signe d'acquiescement.

_**Chapitre 6 [deuxième partie]**_

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une image en tête qui la poursuivait depuis la veille : Malfoy. En effet, le regard du sorcier quand il l'avait remercié la hantait, elle était encore abasourdie de ce retournement de situation. Qui aurait pu croire que Drago Malfoy, le magnifique, le grand, le tout puissant serpentard de Poudlard, (oui l'auteur s'enflamme xD) remercierait un jour Hermione Granger ? C'était insensé. Mais pourtant réel. Quand il avait prononcé ces deux syllabes, c'était comme si le voile de haine et de mépris qu'il arborait depuis six ans, s'était évaporé un instant, quelques secondes, pour laisser place à un _autre_ Malfoy. Il devait être sacrément bouleversé pour se montrer aussi reconnaissant envers elle, pensa Hermione. Pourtant il avait été si beau quand ce mot été sorti de ses fines lèvres… _« Ho là Ho là ! STOP ! C'est de Malfoy dont on parle là ? Malfoy beau ? Je dois sérieusement songer à réduire mes heures d'études à la bibliothèque … » _s'inquiéta Hermione_._ Quelque minutes plus tard, elle décida de se lever avant que ses camarades ne la surprennent encore dans son lit : il était 7h01, le 'charme' avait opéré. Ces derniers jours, elle se réfugiait chaque matin dans la salle de bains des préfets pour pouvoir s'habiller en toute tranquillité, il lui suffisait de faire « accio vêtements de Malfoy ». Quand à l'accès à la salle de bain, l'année dernière Hermione été elle-même préfète, elle connaissait désormais tous les mots de passe pour y accéder.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione alla directement s'assoir à la table des Serpentards, c'était presque devenu une habitude… A peine avait elle posé son postérieur sur le banc, que Pansy l'avait attaqué avec un de ses sourires niais accompagné de son rituel _« Bonjour Dragonounet chériiiii »._ Chaque fois Hermione la considérait d'un air exaspéré. En cela elle était sure d'incarner parfaitement le rôle de Malfoy. Comme à chaque repas, elle scruta la table des lions pour s'assurer que ses amis se portaient bien, et surtout qu'ils n'avaient aucun soupçon quant à celle qui était sensée être leur amie. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose n'allait pas : Ron…il ne mangeait pas ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Lui qui était toujours le premier à avoir la bouche pleine, qui se resservait au minimum trois fois par repas, qui finissait à lui seul un litre de lait au petit déjeuner, qui faisait la récolte des restes auprès de ses voisins, qui était la meilleure éponge qui soit lorsqu'il fallait nettoyer la table, qui..BREF ! Vous avez saisi. Pourtant, à cet instant Ron avait les coudes appuyés sur la table, la tête entre les mains, le regard vide. Il semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus triste quand soudain, il jeta un regard à celle qu'il croyait être l'élue de son cœur – naturellement, Malfoy lui, ne prêtait aucune attention à Ron, trop concentré à engloutir son bol de lait. Arf ! Il donnait une mauvaise image d'Hermione, tout de même, elle mangeait plus proprement ! – puis détourna une fois de plus son regard en soupirant. Hermione comprit immédiatement. Le 'refoulement ' par Drago, il y a quelques jours… Il ne s'en était pas remis. Hermione fut aussitôt prise de remords. Elle se sentait coupable de la peine qu'éprouvait en ce moment même son ami et surtout impuissante…

oOoOo

Toute la journée Hermione avait culpabilisé, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment allait Ron, et ne cessait de l'espionner quand les Serpentards avaient des cours communs avec les Gryffondor. Mais l'état de son ami ne s'était pas pour autant arranger. Une moue abattue avait élu domicile sur son visage d'habitude si souriant, et ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée…

A présent il était 00h15 et la sorcière qui avait à nouveau retrouvé son corps, se trainait vers les toilettes du quatrième étage, pour les fameux cours de Runes Anciennes qu'elle donnait à Malfoy…. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les toilettes, Malfoy l'accueillit chaleureusement :

-« Qu'est-ce tu foutais Granger ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre.

_« Monsieur semblait s'être remis de ses soucis d'hier ! »_ pensa Hermione avant de répondre :

- Pas ce soir Malfoy d'accord ? »

Drago s'étonna. Qu'avait miss-je-sais-tout ce soir ? Elle paraissait ronger par l'inquiétude et par-dessus-tout elle n'avait pas répondu à sa provocation, il en était presque déçu.

-Bon, aller on commence… » suggéra Hermione.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Hermione n'était pas appliquée dans ce qu'elle faisait: elle s'arrêtait souvent en plein milieu d'une explication, se perdant dans ses pensées, puis quand elle revenait à elle-même, ne cessait de demander à Malfoy où elle en était. Et, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, Drago n'était pas des plus intéressé par les Runes Anciennes, et ne cachait pas -comme chaque soir- son ennui. En somme, ce soir là le cours de Runes Anciennes était un vrai fiasco ! Malfoy exaspéré de la situation voulu partir et laisser miss-je sais-tout à ses réflexions. Mais quand il s'apprêta à se lever, il se souvint soudain du geste qu'avait eu Hermione envers lui, la veille : malgré leur réticences mutuelles, elle avait finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et n'avait pas hésité à tenter de trouver des solutions pour l'aider… Aujourd'hui c'était elle qui semblait avoir des ennuis. Bien sur, il n'avait aucune envie de la consoler ou de lui apporter une quelconque aide, mais il avait tout de même quelques valeurs et il savait que depuis hier soir, il lui devait quelque chose… _« Satanées valeurs oui !»_ s'écria Malfoy dans sa tête avant de se calmer :

-Bon Granger, si tu nous disais tout de suite ce qui ne va pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna la sorcière.

- Ton cours est, tu m'excuseras de l'expression, un vrai bordel ce soir.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il avait raison, son humeur déteignait sur son travail.

-Et depuis quand mon état t'intéresse-t-il ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Depuis qu'il a des répercutions sur notre 'travail'. répondit Drago comme un écho à leur échange de la nuit dernière. Hermione comprit de suite et ne put empêcher un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres accompagner d'un long soupir.

- Bon décide-toi, je n'ai pas….

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, le coupa Hermione, je me fais juste du souci pour Ron…

_« Oh c'est pas vrai ! D'abord la belette qui me fait sa déclaration, et maintenant la sang-de-bourbe qui pleure pour lui…Est-ce que je mérite vraiment tout çà ?! » _se lamenta intérieurement le blondinet. Sans réfléchir, Hermione commença à lui confier ce qui la perturbait :

-Ron est sans doute le sorcier de ma vie, il a tout pour me plaire. Il est beau, drôle, et son manque d'attention qu'il traine depuis six ans en est presque devenu charmant. Nous sommes amis depuis presque sept ans et je l'aime… Malfoy l'air ennuyé, l'interrompit :

- Cesse de te mentir l'intello.

- Quoi ?

- Certes, il a toutes les qualités que tu recherches et puis lui et toi formeriez le couple le plus 'glamour' de l'année : un traite à son sang et une sang-de-bourbe ! Mais ça n'arrivera pas, puisque tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Si, je… mais Malfoy ne la laissa pas poursuivre :

- Si vraiment tu étais éprise de Weasmoche, depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, tu aurais cherché par tous les moyens de répondre à sa déclaration. Mais au lieu de çà, tu as juste feint une colère quand je t'ai avoué que je lui avais dit 'non' et c'est tout. A aucun moment tu ne m'as demandé d'aller lui parler pour rectifier mes dires – ce que j'aurais refusé, de toutes manières -, ce qui prouve qu'en fait, cela t'as bien arrangé de ne pas avoir eu à le refouler toi-même ; Et qu'en réalité j'ai eu raison de le faire. La vérité c'est que tu n'éprouves que de la peine pour la belette, et non de l'amour comme tu t'obstines à le croire.

Encore une fois, le serpentard avait raison, Hermione le savait. Sur le coup elle n'eut plus rien à dire, puisque lui, avait tout dit. Elle resta là, sans bouger, fixant Drago avec de grands yeux surpris.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger, tu fais peur à voir.

Hermione comme réveillé par ce pique lancé par Malfoy, détourna le regard tout en rechignant. Comment cet être sans cœur pouvait-il en savoir autant sur l'amour ?

-Bon, je pense qu'un petit remontant n'est pas de trop.

Aussitôt qu'il eut parlé, le sorcier fit apparaître de sa baguette une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Hermione se retourna vers Drago afin d'examiner ce qu'il avait fait apparaître.

- Mais… D'où tu sors cette bouteille ?

- Il y a certains avantages à être un Serpentard…répondit Malfoy de son éternel sourire malsain.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir cette bouteille au sein de l'école, c'est interdit ! Malfoy en but une grande gorgée avant de lui rétorquer :

- Par pitié, décoince-toi un peu Granger. Je suis sur que tu n'oserais pas en boire une gorgée…

C'était une provocation délibérée, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne reculerait pas devant un défi, surtout donné par un serpentard. Apres quelques secondes, Hermione tendit la main afin que Malfoy lui passe la bouteille. Ce dernier jubilait intérieurement, elle avait bêtement accepté de relever son défi, et ce ne serai pas sans conséquences… Hermione hésita un instant puis, but une gorgée encore plus grande que celle de Malfoy, comme pour prouver sa bravoure. Aussitôt, elle se mit à toussoter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. A présent c'était l'extase pour Malfoy qui admirait le spectacle :

- On n'a pas l'habitude de boire l'intello ? se moqua-t-il, et si tu mourrai en silence ?

Hermione pour qui la toux s'était un tant soit peu calmée, le toisa d'un regard des plus noirs.

-Tu l'as fait exprès pauvre idiot !! Est-ce que… »

Drago qui s'amusait à la regarder gémir, tourna soudainement son regard vers la porte d'entrée. Puis brusquement, il se releva et attrapa le poignet de la sorcière l'entrainant de force avec lui dans une cabine de toilette. Une fois à l'intérieur il ferma la porte de la cabine à clé.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous…commença Hermione.

Mais Drago s'empressa de poser sa main sur sa bouche de façon à la faire taire.

-La ferme Granger. Je crois que nous avons de la visite, écoutes….

Mais Hermione n'essaya pas d'écouter, son attention bien trop retenue par la proximité de leurs deux corps… En effet, l'étroite cabine laissait peu de place à nos deux sorciers, qui étaient quasiment 'forcés' de se coller l'un à l'autre. Hermione voyait sous ses yeux le torse de Drago, dont les muscles transparaissaient légèrement sous sa cape, se bomber à chaque fois qu'il inspirait. C'en était presque troublant. Il avait gardé la tête tournée vers la porte, tentant d'entendre ce qui se passait, et Hermione put sentir le parfum enivrant qui se dégageait de son cou. Sans se contrôler elle pencha la tête en avant, vers la gorge de Malfoy. Ce dernier tourna la tête au même moment :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ? chuchota –il.

Hermione prise sur le fait, s'éloigna aussitôt –du peu qu'elle put- honteuse. Heureusement que les cabines étaient mal éclairées, masquant ses joues qui étaient maintenant en feu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

- Tu fous carrément les jetons parfois, continua Drago… »

Mais d'un seul coup, ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la porte de la cabine : la porte d'entrée venait de grincer, quelqu'un était entré dans les toilettes…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le sol carrelé de la pièce. Ces pas avançaient, se dirigeant lentement vers la cabine située au fond des toilettes, là ou se cachait nos deux ennemis. Une montée de stress envahit Drago comme Hermione. Soudain ils virent à travers la brèche qu'il y avait entre le sol et la porte, Miss Teigne qui été au niveau de leurs pieds. La chatte se mit à miauler ! _«Ca y est on est foutus ! »_ pensa Drago. Les pas qui avaient continué d'avancer, s'arrêtèrent brusquement au niveau de leur cabine. A présent ils retenaient tous les deux leur respiration. Pendant un instant l'individu qui se trouvait devant la cabine ne bougea pas, puis il se baissa pour prendre dans ses bras Miss Teigne et se mit à parler, révélant son identité :

-« Aller vient Miss Teigne, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ici. Un de ses maudits fantômes à du traversé ses murs en ricanant un peu trop fort. Décidément il n'y a vraiment aucun respect dans cette… »

Les deux sorciers entendirent le son des jérémiades de Rusard s'éteindre, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, jusqu'à qu'ils perçoivent la porte claquer. Les deux adolescents purent de nouveau respirer normalement. Après qu'ils eurent reprit leur esprit, ils s'aperçurent de leur position quelque peu gênante. Aussitôt, ils tentèrent en même temps de sortir de la cabine, mais restèrent coincés à l'ouverture de la porte, aucun des deux ne voulant céder la place à l'autre.

-« Oh pousse-toi Malfoy !

- Les sangs purs d'abord !

- Pauvre idiot ! »

C'est ainsi que les deux sorciers dans leur lutte, se retrouvèrent face à face, l'un contre l'autre. Leur regard se croisa et tous deux cessèrent de s'agiter pendant un instant. Malfoy prit conscience de l'embarra qu'éprouvait sa camarade et se pencha légèrement en avant pour se retrouver collé à Hermione.

-Alors Granger, on est mal à l'aise de cette proximité ?

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite qu'à la normale et ses joues s'enflammer d'un coup lorsque Malfoy s'était collé à elle. Ils étaient maintenant si proches qu'elle avait pu sentir le souffle du jeune homme sur son visage. Elle n'osait plus faire un geste. _« Reprend-toi Hermione ! »_ Elle prit donc un air détaché et tourna la tête sur le côté, ne cherchant plus à lutter. Elle ne vit pas le sourire sournois qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago. Ce dernier finit par sortir de cette maudite cabine, fier d'avoir fait céder miss-je-sais tout, avant de quitter les toilettes. Hermione elle, se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la cabine, l'air plutôt perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi avait elle été si troublée quand elle s'était retrouver collé à Malfoy ? Il avait même finit par joué de sa gêne, jusqu'à la faire céder ! Le stress de tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient été sur le point de se faire prendre par Rusard…Oui c'était surement ça qui l'avait perturbé…

**_Note de l'auteur:_** GO! GO! REVIEW ! xD

(1) Merci à Wikipédia, j'ai envie de dire. x)


	7. Trouble

_**Note de l'auteur**_:_ Bonjour à toutes ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce petit retard dans la publication de ma fic, j'ai été quelque peu malade... _--' _Enfin bon ! J'espere que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, d'excellentes fêtes et soyons fous, une bonne rentrée ! ^^ Pour me faire 'pardonner' de mon retard, vous aurez promis, le chapitre 8 à l'avance ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

à **Lillylabiche**: _Merci beaucoup de ce compliment, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée quant à ces deux chapitres improvisés (6 et 7) et j'espère justement que le chapitre 7 __te plaira autant que le précédent !_

à **FLOW**_: xD ! Et attends, ça ne fait que commencer... :p_

à **Aiedail Choupette**: _Hey ! Heureuse que tu aies découvert ma fic et surtout qu'elle te plaise ! ^^ Merci de ton encouragement !_

à **Natom**: _Merci milles fois pour ces beaux compliments ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir...!_

à **Liive-my-dream**: _Héhé ! Continues à lire ma fic, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises :p _

oOoOo

**Chapitre 7 : Trouble**

En ce début d'après midi, Malfoy qui avait une fois de plus l'apparence d'Hermione Granger, était le premier à sortir de la Grande salle pour aller en cours, car il mangeait vite et avait fini de déjeuner avant les autres. Bon, en réalité il ne supportait plus la compagnie de Ron et Harry et essayait de les éviter autant qu'il le pouvait. Alors qu'il allait tourner dans un couloir, il surprit Pansy et une autre serpentarde au cœur d'une discussion agitée. Il resta caché derrière un mur qui le mettait à l'abri des regards, et d'où il pouvait tout entendre de la conversation de Parkinson. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu jacasser ; il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ses potins lui manquaient, mais tout de même, sa curiosité avait été attisée…

-« …non quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui, il n'est plus le même. Il a toujours l'air ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'être transparente à ses yeux ! se lamenta Pansy.

- Écoutes Pansy, ça n'est pas pour être méchante, mais Drago n'a jamais vraiment eu l'air amoureux de toi…

- Je te remercie, je ne suis pas aveugle ! grommela Parkinson avant de continuer, mais au moins avant, il me portait un minimum d'intérêt. Souvent, il refoulait mes avances mais parfois, je réussissais tant bien que mal à le faire céder et on passait d'excellentes soirées… Mais maintenant, c'est à peine s'il me voit, s'il me répond quand je lui parle. Mais le pire de tout, c'est cette nouvelle manie qu'il a de fixer cette sang-de-bourbe à table.

- Tu parles d'Hermione Granger ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la regarder comme ça ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan pour le faire réagir : je vais aller en toucher deux mots à ses parents, et leur faire part de son étrange attitude ! Sa mère m'adore et tient à ce que nous nous marions plus tard avec Drago. Quant à son père, il a toujours prôné les mariages entre sang- purs. Si je vais les voir en leur disant que Malfoy n'est plus le même, qu'il ne me prête plus un seul regard, ils voudront surement le voir et s'assurer que notre futur mariage avec mon Dragounet chéri n'est pas en péril ! Fiou, je suis un géni ! conclut-elle fièrement.

- Si tu le dis ! En tous cas, Drago risque sacrément de t'en vouloir…

- Tant pis s'il ne m'adresse plus la parole pendant un temps, c'est pour nous que je fais ça… » répondit Pansy avec un air niais.

Malfoy, catastrophé par les plans de Pansy, avait laissé sa tête dépasser de sa cachette, et fut aussitôt repéré par Pansy.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là la sang-de-bourbe ? l'agressa la serpentarde tout en s'avançant vers celui qu'elle croyait être Hermione.

-Parce que tu crois peut-être que les couloirs de Poudlard t'appartiennent ? rétorqua Drago avec la voix d'Hermione.

- Pour qui tu te prends l'intello ? Espèce de…

-Espèce de quoi ? la coupa Ron qui venait d'arriver, suivit de près par Harry.

- On t'écoute Parkinson. renchérit Harry, ce qui fit siffler Pansy.

- Les deux chiens de garde sont arrivés à ta rescousse, pitoyable. Aller vient on s'en va Anna.

- C'est ça, bon vent. » répondit sèchement Ron.

Une fois Pansy éloignée, Ron se tourna vers celui qu'il pensait être sa bien aimée.

-« Ca va Hermy ? Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?

- Bien sur que non, et puis j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seul. » objecta Drago, encore une fois en oubliant qu'il devait imiter au maximum les réactions d'Hermione.

Puis, il laissa en plan Harry et Ron, qui ne comprenaient décidément pas l'attitude le leur « meilleure amie ». Quand il se jugea suffisamment éloigné des deux sorciers, il se laissa glisser contre le mur d'un couloir désert. Il était en proie à un désespoir total. Qu'allait-il faire ?! Pansy avait décidé d'aller parler à ses parents de son 'attitude étrange' de ces derniers jours. A coup sur, ses parents qui avaient toujours cru à un amour réciproque entre les deux serpentards, voudraient le voir pour éclaircir cette histoire. Ca n'était pas la première fois que Pansy allait se plaindre aux Malfoy au sujet de sa « relation » avec Drago. Et à chaque fois, Narcissa accourait pour demander des explications à son fils. Face à ses parents, Drago n'avait jamais démentit cette supposée idylle entre Pansy et lui. Au contraire, il leur avait toujours laissé croire à cette liaison pour pouvoir être tranquille et faisait à chaque fois mine de se réconcilier avec Pansy. Cela ne l'empêchait pas, bien évidemment, de s'amuser à sa guise dans le dos de ses parents, une fois qu'il était à Poudlard… Cette situation n'avait donc rien d'inhabituel pour lui. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était depuis plus deux semaines, transformé en sa pire ennemie à longueur de journée ! Comment pourrait-il rencontrer ses parents avec cette apparence ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas les voir après minuit ! Dans tous les cas, ses parents n'accepteraient pas, ne comprendraient pas… Oui, ce satané bulldog allait le mettre dans une situation plus qu'ennuyeuse ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution très rapidement, car avec Pansy, les nouvelles allaient vite !

oOoOo

Minuit était passé. Hermione avant de se rendre aux toilettes du quatrième étage, s'était changé discrètement dans le dortoir des serpents, pendant que ces derniers sommeillaient. Elle avait revêtue son pyjama qu'elle gardait désormais dans le coffre à vêtements de Drago, et avait recouvert le tout, comme chaque soir, de sa longue cape noire de sorcière. Après avoir gravit les escaliers qui menaient à la pièce mystérieuse qui servait de toilettes, elle s'aperçut une fois de plus, que Malfoy était en retard. Si ça n'était pas pour éviter que Drago ne la ridiculise aux cours de Runes Anciennes, cela aurait fait un moment qu'elle aurait cessé de venir si tard, pour ce garçon si prétentieux. Quelques instants plus tard, le blondinet fit une apparition en trombe et lâcha d'un coup :

-« Granger, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Il voyait déjà se dessiner sur le visage de la lionne, un air suffisant qui en disait long quant à son intention de l'aider, mais il décida quand même de poursuivre, avec un mince espoir :

- Il faut que tu rompes avec Pansy à ma place ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais dois-je te rappeler que… le sorcier s'apprêtait à lui rappeler qu'il lui avait rendu un bien beau service en refoulant Ron, mais Hermione ne le laissa pas terminer :

- Oooh ouiii ! EN-FIN ! Que Merlin te bénisse ! s'écria la jeune sorcière avec des yeux écarquillés, emplis d'une joie non contenue.

Malfoy, éberlué, ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce qu'elle venait de demander que Merlin le bénisse ? Il grimaça d'incompréhension avant de se reprendre :

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : tu deviens de plus en plus effrayante Granger. déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sérieux. A ces mots, Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire avant de lui répondre :

- Bon d'accord, je retire la bénédiction de Merlin sur toi. Par contre je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Pansy croie que vous ayez rompu. C'est simple, je n'en peux plus de ses harcèlements quotidiens ! Et 'dragounet' par-ci, et 'mon blondinet d'amour' par là. Sans compter le fait que chaque matin, je suis forcée de m'asseoir à ses côtés et de supporter les potins de la semaine ! C'est un enfer et j'aimerai y sortir le plus vite possible. Ce sera au moins ça de moins dans la liste des conséquences de notre sort.

Drago à son tour, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire. En effet, pas une seule fois il n'avait songé au fait que ces derniers jours, c'était Hermione qui devait supporter Pansy. Et il n'irait pas jusqu'à éprouver de la compassion pour la gryffondor, mais il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce que la sorcière devait supporter quotidiennement, ce qui le fit à nouveau sourire. Finalement ce sort n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés : il était débarrassé de Pansy. Pour combien de temps encore, ça il l'ignorai… Hermione qui remarqua le sourire du jeune homme, interpréta ce rire comme une moquerie de sa part. Aussitôt elle fit mine de se renfrogner- car elle était elle-même consciente que sa situation était de l'ordre du risible - et le sortit de ses pensées :

-Bon quand tu auras fini de te moquer, tu pourras peut-être me faire part de ton plan. Car tu as un plan n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Bien sur que j'ai un plan l'intello, pour qui tu me prends ?

- Et bien je t'écoute. répondit Hermione impatiente.

- C'est simple, dans deux jours tu vas prendre Pansy à part et lui annoncer la fin de notre relation. Bien sur, tu devras t'exercer à 'rompre' en imitant au mieux l'attitude que j'aurais eu dans cette situation.

- Très bien. obtempéra Hermione.

- Bon, je vais jouer le rôle de Pansy et toi le mien. »

Presque de façon automatique, les deux sorciers se positionnèrent face à face, laissant quelques mètres de distance entre eux, comme prêts à jouer une scène de théâtre. Après une grande inspiration, Drago changea totalement l'expression de son visage, pour laisser place à un air faussement enjoué qui lui allait très mal.

-« Tu voulais me parler mon Dragounet d'amour ? s'écria Malfoy d'une voix aiguë.

Hermione qui avait fait l'effort de se concentrer une minute auparavant explosa littéralement de rire. Le serpentard reprit aussitôt son habituelle expression froide avant de répondre :

-Concentre-toi un peu Granger !

- Oui pardon….c'est bon…je suis prête, allons-y. tenta de se reprendre la sorcière.

- Tu voulais me parler Drago ? recommença Malfoy.

- Heu oui… Je… il faut qu'on mette un terme à notre relation Parkinson. Heu Pansy ! Pardon !

- C'est trop gentil Granger ! Si tu te contentes de le lui annoncer de cette manière, elle ne fera de toi qu'une bouchée et tu repartiras sans avoir rompu ! gronda Drago. On recommence.

Cette fois, il garda sa voix normale :

-…quoi ? Tu veux me quitter ? Malfoy s'avança de quelques pas vers Hermione avant de poursuivre, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me laisser seul ? A présent le jeune homme donnait la parfaite illusion d'être anéanti, bouleversé par la pseudo annonce. Le voile de haine qu'il arborait à l'ordinaire, s'était comme envolé. Il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et lâcha tout bas : Je t'aime.

Pendant un instant, Hermione oublia que tous deux étaient en train de jouer, oublia qu'ils étaient ennemis ; cette scène paraissait tellement réaliste… Il émanait une telle sincérité du jeu de Drago, que n'importe qui aurait eu du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux... On aurait dit qu'il s'était réellement adressé à elle. Hermione troublée, resta muette pendant des secondes entières, si bien que Malfoy qui attendait d'elle une réponse, s'agaça et reprit tout naturellement son air habituel :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ?

- Hein ? Heu…

-Bon laisse tomber, je vais moi-même jouer mon rôle et te montrer ce que j'attends de toi.

- Si tu veux. répondit Hermione qui se remettait tout doucement de cette dernière 'scène'.

Quelques secondes passèrent et ils recommencèrent. Cette fois ci, c'est Hermione qui imita le rôle de Pansy :

-Tu voulais me parler Drrr…Drrr…

-Oh accouches Granger !

-Drago. lâcha-t-elle enfin, tant bien que mal.

-En effet. Ca ne durera pas longtemps, je tenais juste à te signaler que toi et moi c'est fini. Je ne supporte plus tes potins, tes expressions, les surnoms que tu me donnes, ta voix suraiguë, et pour finir, de voir ta sale tête chaque jour que Merlin fait. Certes, on a passé du bon temps tous les deux, mais c'est fini, je me suis lassé de toi. »

Hermione aurait du être dégoûté de la façon dont Malfoy envisageait de rompre avec Pansy, elle aurait du être indignée et mépriser la méchanceté dont il usait. Oui, elle aurait du. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. A cet instant précis, Hermione contre toute attente, ressentait…de l'attirance ! Oui c'était ça. Le côté « j'ai toutes les filles que je veux et j'en fait ce que je veux » l'attirait.

Soudain, Nick-quasi-sans-tête traversa un des murs de la salle, sortant Hermione de ses pensées. Les deux sorciers sursautèrent et Hermione ne put réprimer un petit cri.

-« Que faîtes-vous là jeunes délinquants ? Seriez-vous en train de manigancer quelques plans machiavéliques contre notre chère école ?! cria-t-il.

Et en une seconde, la colère que l'on lisait sur ses traits, disparu et se changea en une expression d'étonnement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Ou bien, serai-t-il possible que vous soyez deux amants clandestins, profitant du **manteau de la nuit** **(1) **pour vous laisser aller à des moments amoureux?

Ses yeux pétillaient maintenant d'excitation, il était clair qu'il souhaitait que cette deuxième option soit avérée. Il ne vit pas la grimace dégoutée qui commençait à se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione car enfin Drago réagit :

-Oui ! C'est exactement ça. répondit Malfoy.

Avant qu'Hermione n'eut le temps de se retourner vers Drago, pour comprendre ce qui lui prenait, ce dernier s'était avancé vers elle et, avec son bras, il avait saisie la sorcière par la taille ! Hermione fut comme tétanisée par ce geste. Soudainement, des milliers de frissons traversèrent le bas de son ventre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et poursuivit :

-Vous nous avez démasqués. Je dois avouer, que vous êtes le premier à nous surprendre dans ses toilettes, qui depuis un certain temps sont devenues le seul lieu sûr pour nous. Comme vous vous en doutez, un serpentard et une gryffondor qui entretiennent une relation amoureuse n'est pas commun, il nous est donc difficile de nous voir, et nous sommes forcé de nous rencontrer en cachette. N'est-ce pas chérie ?

A ces mots, Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago qui fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle devait le laisser faire, et rentrer dans le jeu. Enfin notre intello préférée saisit ce que Malfoy manigançait. Comment avait-elle put être aussi lente à comprendre ? Il était évident que Drago cherchait à sauver leur peau en faisant plaisir au fantôme et en affirmant qu'ils étaient là en tant que deux amants. Il était stupéfiant de voir avec quelle facilité Malfoy pouvait s'inventer une personnalité et tromper son interlocuteur. Après une légère pression sur la hanche, Hermione consentit enfin à opiner :

- Heu oui. répondit-elle en un sourire forcé.

-Oh Merlin ! Un serpentard et une gryffondor qui s'aiment ! Cela me rappelle une célèbre pièce moldu… »

Mais les deux adolescents ne purent entendre la suite car le fantôme vola haut dans la salle, se laissant aller à un monologue. Il paraissait enchanté et perdu dans son délire. Pendant un moment, Drago et Hermione l'observèrent en pensant qu'il était fou. Puis, leur regard se croisa. Hermione paraissait décidément gênée de cette proximité entre eux, de cette main ennemie posée sur sa taille… Malfoy remarqua le trouble de la sorcière et se réjouit de son malaise. Il esquissa son éternel sourire malsain et Hermione, voyant qu'il s'amusait de sa gêne, tenta d'échapper à son étreinte. Mais au même moment, Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui s'était élever dans les airs en pleine frénésie, redescendit et aussitôt, Drago ramena une seconde fois Hermione à lui. Il avait été quelque peu brutal dans la rapidité de son mouvement, ce qui amena la sorcière à se cogner contre lui. Le fantôme qui n'avait rien remarqué de cette mascarade prit un air sérieux :

-« Faites attention jeunes gens, vous pourriez vous faire prendre. Poudlard la nuit, ne dort jamais totalement…

- Oui, merci, nous suivrons votre conseil. Il est très aimable de votre part de gardez pour vous notre secret. remercia Malfoy, d'un ton des plus saints qui soit

-Oui, merci…renchérit Hermione. »

Dès lors, le fantôme disparu en traversant l'un des murs des toilettes. Et comme paralysés, les deux sorciers restèrent quelques secondes encore côte à côte, Malfoy toujours le bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. La gryffondor finit tout de même par sortir de cet état d'anesthésie :

-« Malfoy, retire ta sale de patte de là.

Drago, qui avait _presque_ oublié sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille, la retira d'un air blasé, avant de prendre la parole :

-Bon, on en était où ? Ah oui….

-Stop! le coupa Hermione, stop. Il faut que je m'en aille d'ici, je… Elle semblait totalement perdue. Je… il faut que je m'en aille.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces derniers mots, qu'elle fût déjà au niveau de la porte d'entrée, prête à s'en fuir. Malfoy qui ne saisit rien de ce qui lui arrivait, tenta de la retenir… _« La retenir moi ? N'importe quoi ! Non juste, 'cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui prenait', on n'a pas fini notre 'travail' ! » __**(2)**_Quoi qu'il en soit ! Hermione était déjà parti.

oOoOo

La sorcière était en pleine course vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, tentant de fuir tout ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?! D'abord le trouble ressentit la veille, lorsque Drago et elle s'était retrouvée si proches dans la cabine étroite, cette envie incontrôlable d'humer son parfum, la contemplation de son torse qui se bombait et qui avait laissé apparaître ses muscles, l'attirance éprouvée quand il avait montré son pouvoir de 'bourreau des cœurs' et cette sensation étrange d'excitation ressentie au niveau de son ventre lorsqu' il avait posé sa main sur elle… Certes, ces dernières semaines ils avaient réussi à tenir des conversations 'normales' sans s'entre-tuer, partager des fous-rires, des instants improvisés de confidences… Mais il s'agissait quand même de Drago Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours ! Elle ne serait tout de même pas tomb… Non ! Impossible. Vraiment elle manquait de sommeil ; une bonne nuit de repos ne lui ferait surement pas de mal… !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

**(1) Expression reprise de la pièce de Roméo et Juliette.**

_**(2) Oui parce que 'mes' personnages me corrigent… --'  
**_


	8. Quidditch !

_**Note de l'auteur**_: _Je suis désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié ma promesse quant à la publication à l'avance du chapitre 8 ! Mais ça ne fait rien, il est enfin là, tout beau, tout chaud et il n'attend plus que vous et vos reviews ! Merci d'ailleurs à toutes celles qui ont lu le chapitre 7, même sans avoir reviewer !_

_Bonne lecture et excellent week-end à toutes !_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**à Alexa192: **Merci milles fois pour ces commentaires ! De toutes les reviews que j'ai pu recevoir, les tiennes et notamment la dernière, fait parti des reviews les plus encourageantes ! Comme tu m'as complimenté sur mon écriture, j'en profite pour remercier en direct ma beta-reader qui n'est autre que ma grande-sœur. Grâce à elle toutes les fautes d'orthographe, grammaire et compagnie vous sont épargnées ! xD [D'ailleurs, ma soeur écrit aussi (pas sur HP), si ça vous intéresse: .com ] Ah et dernière chose ! Comment ça tu es amoureuse de MON Drago hein ?! Je crois que ça va pas le faire, je suis pas du tout partageuse mais jalouse comme pas permis ! :p _

_**à Lillylabiche:** Merci pour ta review ! Oui! les choses se précisent, et THE moment ne va pas tarder à arriver lol ...J'espere que tu sera là au rendez-vous ! ;) _

_**à Tichouth: **Merci à toi pour ta review ! J'adore laissez mes lecteurs en 'suspens', mais je ne le fait que très rarement, rassure-toi :p_

_**à Lauralavoiepelletier: **Mercii ! J'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_**à Littlebeattle: **Je crois que beaucoup d'entre nous auraient déjà sauté sur Drago ! mdrr Franchement je ne sais pas comment Hermione fait pour se retenir... :p Et oui ! Drago est très intelligent! xD Moi j'imagine en tous cas, qu'il masque tous ses sentiments derrière son image de gars impassible, mais qu'il a parcontre la faculté de lire à travers les personnes, et de décoder un peu tous leurs sentiments blabla.. Enfin dans tous les cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !_

**oOoOo**

_**Chapitre 8 : Quidditch !**_

**_« Ainsi nos deux ennemis passèrent leur première nuit ensemble… »_**

-« On est samedi Drago ! C'est jour de Quidditch ! s'écria Zabini.

-Hein ? » balbutia Hermione somnolente.

En effet la sorcière n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée. Elle n'avait cessé de penser et repenser aux événements de ces dernières semaines et pire encore, son comportement étrange qui avait suivit. Mais Blaise ne semblait pas le moins du monde attendrit par les cernes de celle qu'il croyait être son meilleur ami. En ce samedi après-midi, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dispensés de cours – pour le plus grand malheur de notre intello préférée- et disposaient donc de toute l'après-midi. Pour la plupart des serpentards mâles, le choix d'une occupation avait été vite fait : ils allaient s'entrainer au Quidditch toute la journée ! Et bien évidemment « Drago » y était convié – doit-on rappeler que c'était encore une fois pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione ? –

_**oOoOo**_

-« Rendez-vous cette après-midi au Chaudron Baveur, je présume ! s'enjoua Ron.

-Pardon ? questionna Drago.

-Oh tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as oublié qu'on y allait tous les samedis ? s'impatienta Ron.

-Non, bien sur que non…mentit Malfoy.

-Bon, alors on se retrouve dans une heure devant la grande grille. conclut Harry.

-C'est cela. » répondit Drago l'air faussement gai, dissimulant son désespoir.

Une journée en compagnie de Saint Potter et Weasmoche…Autant sauter tout de suite du haut d'une falaise. Et quoi ? Ils allaient passer la journée à s'amuser à avaler des friandises de chez Berti Crochu ? _« Merlin, sauvez moi… »_ se lamenta le sorcier.

_**oOoOo**_

Hermione, toujours transformé en Drago, trainait des pieds, retardant au maximum son arrivée dans les vestiaires de l'école. Elle s'imaginait très mal jouer à un sport aussi violent, entouré de gens tout aussi violents ! Vraiment, qu'allait-elle faire sur le terrain, si ce n'est éviter au maximum les cognards, souaffles et autres dangers publics ? Pis encore, en voyant son faible niveau – rectification : en voyant qu'elle n'avait _pas_ de niveau – au Quidditch, les autres serpentards pourraient avoir des doutes quant à son identité ! _« Merlin, sortez moi de là »_ se plaignit à son tour la sorcière. Arrivée devant la porte qui renfermait les vestiaires, Hermione inspira profondément dans le but de se donner du courage. Et cela avait quelque peu marché, elle se sentait à présent plus forte et prête à faire face à cet univers de brutes. Ainsi, elle ouvrit la porte, et là ! En moins d'une seconde tout le courage, la motivation, la force, dont elle avait réussi à faire preuve auparavant, s'évanouie : une quinzaine de joueurs serpentards étaient en train de se changer pour vêtir leur équipements de Quidditch. La plupart étaient en caleçon et tardaient à s'habiller, trop occupé à bavarder avec leur voisin. D'autre étaient torse nu, finissant d'enfiler leur tenue. Cette image n'était pas sans lui rappeler la scène qu'elle avait vécu lors de sa première nuit dans le dortoir des serpents... Hermione resta au seuil de la porte, sans bouger, obnubilé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une odeur de déodulis – un déodorant pour mâle qui avait la particularité d'attirer les filles qui s'approchaient de trop près des joueurs de Quidditch - envahissait le vestiaire. Soudain, un jeune homme torse nu, s'approcha de la sorcière. Il était grand, le teint légèrement mat, les cheveux bruns et frisés qui formaient une touffe somptueuse de cheveux, le tout accompagné d'un regard vert noisette qui illuminait son visage… Hermione laissa son regard tomber sur le buste délicatement musclé du jeune homme alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Ce dernier était enfin arrivé à sa hauteur et s'adressa à Hermione :

-« Et bah Drago, tu t'es endormi aux toilettes ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répondre d'une vanne 'à la Malfoy', se sentit soudain attiré vers le torse du beau brun. Ce parfum…Merlin il sentait si bon… Et elle se laissa entrainer vers le sorcier, et une fois arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, elle se plaqua contre son buste et se mit à le respirer sauvagement, sans se contrôler. Le serpentard d'abord surpris par cet acte, resta quelques secondes tétanisé. Puis rapidement, il reprit ses esprits et repoussa Hermione loin de lui avant de s'écrier :

-« Hey Drago, ce déodorant est sensé attiré les filles pas les hommes…

Aussitôt, quelques joueurs qui avaient tout vu de la scène, éclatèrent de rire. Au son de ces rires, Hermione s'éveilla de son 'hypnose' et prit conscience de la folie qu'elle venait de faire. _«Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Si Malfoy apprend ce qu'il vient de ce passé il me tuera ! »_ Heureusement, mise à part les quatre sorciers qui avaient assisté à cette scène – et qui par ailleurs, ne semblaient pas plus choqué que çà… - les autres joueurs étaient encore occupé à s'habiller et avaient donc manqué le spectacle.

-Est-ce que tu serais devenu gay ? Non parce que peut être que ce déodorant attire aussi…continuait le garçon avant de se faire couper par Zabini :

- On a pas le temps pour ses singeries Zac. Drago, change toi et rejoins-nous sur le terrain. » ordonna Blaise, le Capitaine de l'équipe.

Elle obtempéra en remerciant intérieurement Zabini de l'avoir sauvée de cet embarras…

Alors qu'Hermione recroquevillée dans un coin, s'efforçait de se cacher les yeux pour éviter la vision des serpents à demi-nus qui la troublait tant, le vestiaire se vida peu à peu pour laisser finalement la sorcière seule dans la pièce ; ils avaient tous gagné le terrain de jeu. Soulagée de ne plus avoir à se couvrir la vue, elle respira un bon coup, tentant de se remettre de ce nouveau spectacle. _« Est-ce que tous les garçons sont si peu pudiques entre eux ? « Où bien est-ce les Serpentards qui ont des tendances nudistes ? »_ se demanda l'adolescente. Puis, sans perdre plus de temps, mais non sans appréhension, Hermione se changea pour enfiler l'équipement de Quidditch de Malfoy.

_« Courage Hermione, n'est-ce pas la principale qualité des Gryffondors ? » _se dit-elle pour elle-même, balai en main, avant de ne franchir la porte qui donnait sur le terrain de jeu.

Le temps était frais et l'herbe en dessous du terrain aérien, était quelque peu humide. La plupart des joueurs volaient déjà dans le ciel et faisaient des tours de balai, afin de s'échauffer. Hermione s'apprêtât à les rejoindre et s'avança vers l'étendue d'herbe pour prendre son envol. A peine eut-elle posé un pied sur cette fameuse herbe, qu'un joueur chevauchant sur son balai manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans. Heureusement au dernier moment, celui-ci remonta en pique à quelques centimètres du nez d'Hermione, lançant un vague « désolé Dragoooo….! » qui s'évanouit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'élevait à nouveau dans les airs. Pendant un instant, le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta, persuadée qu'elle venait d'échapper de peu à la mort. Cet entrainement de Quidditch annonçait déjà ses couleurs !

_**oOoOo**_

Harry, Ron et Drago arrivèrent bientôt au Chaudron Baveur. Comme à son habitude le bar abordait un air miteux.

-« Géniale, un bar de pauvres… se plaignit tout bas Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Hermy ? interrogea Ron.

-Hein ? Non rien… » répliqua Drago

_« Il va falloir que je fasse attention, cette belette a les oreilles qui trainent… Hermy, Hermy ! Il n'a pas trouvé un surnom plus ridicule ? » _Inutile de préciser à qui appartenait cette pensée…

Les trois sorciers s'installèrent à une table tout en ôtant leur veste.

-« Je vais prendre deux bières-au-beurre pour Harry et moi et une grenadine-pamplemousse pour toi je présume ? interrogea Ron en s'adressant à Drago.

_« Une grenadine pamplemousse ? La boisson préférée de miss-je-sais-tout je suppose… Elle ne pouvait pas aimer la bière-au-beurre comme tout le monde ?! Est-ce que ça paraitrait trop suspect si je demandais moi aussi une bière-au-beurre ? _… » se demanda Drago dans sa tête, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse…._ « Oui. Ils auraient encore des soupçons. Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être énervante à ne jamais faire comme les autres ! »_ s'énerva Malfoy, avant de reprendre tout haut :

-Une grenadine-pamplemousse, ce sera parfait. »

_**oOoOo**_

Cela faisait dix minutes que Miss Granger volait dans les airs. Dans le ciel, l'air qui était plus froid frappait son visage de plein fouet, ce qui lui était plutôt désagréable. Elle était à la recherche du vif d'or. En effet, l'équipe avait décidé de simuler un match, et évidemment, « Drago » était chargé d'attraper le vif d'or. _« Quelle corvée ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui passionne tant Harry dans la mission d'attraper le vif d'or ! »_ pensa Hermione. Il y avait tout de même un avantage au fait qu'on lui ait attribué cette tâche : celui de ne pas avoir à se mêler au reste de l'équipe. Alors qu'elle songeait à ce bien, elle aperçu comme une lumière dorée au loin, qui scintillaient à travers le ciel ; _« Le vif d'or ! »_ pensa-t-elle immédiatement en se ruant sur son balai vers cet éclat. Quand elle gagna quelques mètres dans les airs, elle vit en effet le vif d'or ! Cette petite boule dorée aux ailes d'or également, semblait se moquer d'elle en virevoltant dans les airs, échappant à chaque fois à Hermione. Cette dernière n'était pas très à l'aise sur son balai, ce maudit vif d'or lui faisait tourner la tête. Cependant, l'objet finit par s'arrêter de tournoyer dans le ciel et descendit en ligne droite vers la Terre. _«Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »_ pensa Hermione. En effet la sorcière jugea plus facile de descendre en ligne droite sans détour. Alors la jeune fille descendit en pique, ne lâchant pas du regard la petite boule. Mais le vif d'or semblait ne plus s'arrêter dans sa descente, et bientôt il allait s'écraser sur le sol – tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs – Cependant la joueuse redoubla d'effort pour se rapprocher de l'objet en question avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. A présent, elle n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètre de ce celui-ci. Elle tendit même son bras vers la boule et tenta de la saisir du bout de ses doigts. Trop concentrée dans sa mission, elle ne remarqua pas que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. C'est alors qu'à un mètre du tapis d'herbe, le vif d'or remonta en flèche dans les airs ! Hermione surprise, n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste pour redresser son balai et s'écrase inévitablement sur le sol.

« **POUM ! **»

Hermione, étalée sur le sol, battit quelques instants des paupières et finit par ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la quinzaine de serpentards debout autour d'elle, qui répétait tous en même temps semblait-il : « Drago, tu vas bien ?... Drago ça va ?... »

-« Heu…oui je crois. » fut la seule parole que la sorcière réussi à leur répondre, de la voix de Drago.

Ensuite, Blaise s'écarta du reste de la foule et se positionna toujours debout, aux côté du 'blessé' étendu par terre.

-« Bon, on arrête l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui. Allez tous vous changer. »

Quand tous les joueurs eurent gagné le vestiaire, Zabini tendit une main à son « camarade ».

-« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te porter, Princesse. » lança-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond en avant à cette remarque. C'était comme si Blaise la voyait à travers l'apparence de Drago… Puis, elle se dit que c'était ridicule, comment pouvait-il être au courant de quoi que ce soit ? Drago avait trop honte de cette situation pour en parler à quiconque et qui plus est, elle était le sosie parfait du blondinet. Aussi elle saisit la main du jeune noir et se releva doucement. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et quand elle passa la main à l'arrière de son crâne, elle sentit comme une légère bosse. _« Génial ! »_ pensa-telle.

-« Au fait Drago. Comment se fait-il que tu aies loupé le vif tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai observé, et tu aurais du l'attraper. Les descentes en pique avec remontée à la dernière minute, c'est ta spécialité… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, reprit le serpentard, mais il va falloir que tu te ressaisisses, bientôt arrivent les matchs officiels.»

-Hum…. » répondit Hermione gênée.

Blaise avait des soupçons, il ne maquait plus que ça… !

_**oOoOo**_

Il était vingt heures du soir quand Drago, qui une fois de plus avait fuit les Gryffondors à table, était monté dans le dortoir des lionnes. L'endroit était calme, tous les élèves étaient encore en train de s'empiffrer, certes pas autant que Ron, mais bon… Plus que quatre heures avant que le sorcier ne retrouve son corps et ne rejoigne pendant quelques heures encore, miss-je sais-tout pour un cours improvisé de Runes Ancienne, sans compter les nouvelles informations qu'ils apprenaient chaque soir l'un sur l'autre, pour continuer à ne laisser aucun doute aux yeux de leurs amis respectifs. En attendant ce moment, non pas qu'il ne fut pressé d'y être ! le jeune homme tenta de faire ses devoirs, où plutôt les devoirs de l'autre intello, quand il posa son regard vers la même photo du trio inséparable qu'il avait aperçu lors de sa première nuit en ces lieux. La joie qui émanait de cette image, lui fit repenser à la journée qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Harry et Ron :

_Après que Ron eut commandé les boissons, et que Drago eut bu avec dégoût la grenadine-pamplemousse, Ron encore, sortit de sa poche une boite de bonbons de chez Berti Crochu._

_-« Oh non, ne me dit pas que ce sont des les friandises clamoris ? demanda Harry tout en rigolant. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un lieu public Ron._

_-Et alors ? Ca ne nous empêchera pas de nous amusé autant que les dernières fois… »_

_Et aussitôt, Ronald engloutit une première friandise sans que rien ne se passe. Drago qui l'observait, se demandait pourquoi Harry ne tenait pas à manger ces bonbons en public. Mais au même moment, Ron poussa un cri de macaque qui dura au moins sept secondes ! Drago horrifié, regarda à l'entour pour s'assurer que pas trop de monde ne les avaient entendu. Mais quand il jeta son regard sur la pièce, il remarqua avec stupeur que personne ne les regardaient. Les gens rigolaient, buvaient, bavardaient, s'embrassaient…et semblaient de ne pas avoir perçu le cri de Weasley._

_-« J'ai lancé un assurdiato Hermy, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre. lança Harry, en pansant rassurer « son amie »._

_-Ah euh…d'accord ». répondit Drago surprit et soulagé à la fois. _

_« Heureusement que ces deux là ne sont pas si bêtes que ça. Ou plutôt, heureusement que le balafré est malin et a pensé à l'assurdiato. Quel jeu puéril ! Ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre pour s'amuser que des bonbons enchantés ?» désespéra Malfoy._

_-« C'est à ton tour Harry » ! s'enjoua le rouquin._

_Et Harry avala à son tour un de ces bonbons. Quelque secondes passèrent et soudain un cri d'éléphant sortit de sa bouche qui était grande ouverte ! Cette vision paraissait tellement incongrue aux yeux de Malfoy: le Saint Potter qui était toujours si sérieux, et qui donnait toujours l'image d'un héros déterminé, prêt à aller au combat… imitait à présent des cris d'animaux sauvages. Ron se plia en deux, suivit d'Harry qui avait retrouvé sa voix normale et contre toute attente, Drago qui se retenait, éclata de rire à son tour. Quiconque qui n'était pas au courant du sort lancé sur Hermione et Drago, aurait cru à cet instant que c'était Hermione Granger qui rigolait avec ses deux meilleurs amis…_

Un bruit dans les escaliers fit sortir Drago de ses rêves. Pendant un instant, il tenta d'entendre si quelqu'un venait dans le dortoir, mais après une minute passée sans que personne ne fasse son apparition, Drago replongea son regard sur la photo. Pendant un court instant, il avait ressentit un brun de la joie qui se répandait de cette photo. Pendant un court instant, il avait été à la place d'Hermione sur cette photo… « _Stop ! Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à envier ce trio de ringards ! »_ se 'ressaisit' Malfoy. Mais il ne put toute de même s'empêcher de revoir défiler dans sa tête, la fin de cette journée.

_Après avoir imité au moins une vingtaine d'animaux, les trois sorciers se décidèrent enfin à cesser leurs enfantillages. Malfoy du admettre que finalement, pour un jeu 'puéril', il avait pas mal rit._

_-« Bon, je vais supprimer l'assurdiato…_

_-Non ! Attends Harry. l'interrompit Ron. J'aimerai dire une dernière chose. Puis le sorcier se tourna vers celui qu'il croyait être sa bien aimée et parla en ayant l'air de s'être remis de son « refoulement » d'il y a quelques semaines :_

_-Hermy, Harry et moi avons remarqué que ces derniers temps tu agissais bizarrement… Je t'avoue qu'on ignore la cause de ce changement, après tout il ne s'agit peut-être que d'un problème de…fille… hésita le roux. Malgré tout, je tenais à te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu ais fait où dit, je…nous serons toujours là pour toi. Et nous te soutiendrons jusqu'au bout._

_-Merci » fût la seule réponse que put donner Drago._

_Plus tard le soleil se couchait, et bientôt les trois adolescents durent rejoindre le château…_

Notre blondinet, qui revenait de ses pensées, songea à cette déclaration d'amitié qu'avait faite Weasley à l'égard d'Hermione. Cette miss-je-sais-tout avait la chance d'avoir pour elle, de si loyaux amis qui juraient de leur amitié éternelle. Elle n'avait pas à endosser un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, elle. Granger pouvait être elle-même et sure d'avoir toujours à ses côtés des gens pour la soutenir, quoi qu'elle fasse, qui qu'elle fusse… Pas comme lui. Non, Drago lui, avait juste des personnes qui le suivait et l'adorait pour sa notoriété du à son nom, son patrimoine et les rumeurs qui couraient quant à sa proximité avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Aussi, s'il n'avait pas eu tout cela, il était certain que tous ces gens autour de lui ne seraient pas. Seul Blaise, qui était assez intelligent pour ne pas s'attacher à des superficialités, appréciait réellement Drago pour le jeune homme qu'il était mis à part un Malfoy riche et proche du Lord. C'est-à-dire un adolescent séduisant, plein d'humour – certes un humour quelque peu sarcastique - intelligent, très intelligent même, sur qui on pouvait compter et avec qui on pouvait bien s'amuser… _« Oh et puis qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Je suis le serpentard le plus populaire, le plus sexy, le plus intelligent de Poudlard, pourquoi demander plus franchement ? » _Voila comment Drago finit par se raisonner….

_**oOoOo**_

Minuit treize. Malfoy attendait Granger dans les toilettes mystérieuses du quatrième étage. _« Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle fou encore ? Il faut toujours qu'elle soit en retard ! » __**(1)**_

-« Désolée, j'ai cru que tes petits chiens ne me laisserai jamais tranquille. Ils étaient tous autour de mon lit à s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il était presque minuit, j'ai cru que j'allais me transformer devant eux ! Heureusement avant que cette catastrophe n'arrive, ils ont finalement décidé – après que je leur aies dit milles fois que j'allais bien- qu'ils pouvaient aller se coucher sans que je ne tombe dans le coma ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout de suite après qu'ils aient éteint les lumières et regagné leur lit, j'ai sentis que je reprenais mon apparence normale, mais j'ai préféré attendre quelques minutes dans mon, enfin ton, lit sans bouger, pour être sure qu'ils dormaient tous profondément. Hermione avait conté sa mésaventure d'une traite. Malfoy l'air ennuyé, répondit enfin :

-Très intéressant Granger. Mais on peut savoir pourquoi ils étaient tous à ton chevet ?

-Et bien, c'est que… Tout à l'heure, comme on n'avait la journée de libre, tes amis serpentards ont décidé de faire une partie de Quidditch…

-Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas changé les bonnes habitudes…Et ?

-Et…heu…comme tu peux t'en douter, j'étais chargée d'attraper le vif d'or à ta place. Et… j'étais sur le point de l'attraper, c'est vrai ! Je le touchai presque du bout des doigts mais…Hermione avala sa salive ; elle était persuadée qu'il allait la tuer ! Au moment où j'allais me saisir de cette maudite boule, elle a commencé à remonter en flèche vers le ciel, et moi qui étais en pleine descente, je me suis écroulée sur le sol…finit-elle en un murmure.

-Tu t'es QUOI ?!

-Oh ça va ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je te signal que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu et malgré tous me efforts, j'ai fini l'entrainement avec une grosse bosse sur le crâne !

La jeune sorcière omit volontairement le fait que Blaise la soupçonnait…Drago s'assainit quelque peu avant de répondre :

-Mais comment est-ce que t'as pu manquer un coup pareil ?

Et alors le jeune homme se leva d'un bon, l'air excité tandis qu'Hermione elle, exténuée par sa journée, se laissa glisser contre le mur, pour se retrouvée assise par terre. A côté d'elle il y avait un des petits sofas de la pièce qu'elle ramena vers elle.

-…la saisie de dernière minute, c'est la plus belle façon dont un attrapeur peut se saisir du vif d'or ! C'est connu ! Le vif te fait descendre en ligne droite et à quelques mètres du sol, il remonte en pique, et là ! c'est au joueur de montrer tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre!...

A cet instant, le blondinet paraissait être en pleine frénésie. Tout en parlant, il faisait de grands gestes, se tournait d'un côté, avançait, se retournait…Hermione sourie, amusée de le voir ainsi enjoué. Elle dut même s'avouer, qu'il était – et seulement à cet instant précis ! – adorable à voir. _« Vraiment pour penser une chose pareille, je dois être plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais ! » _Il semblait donc, qu'on ne pouvait plus arrêter le serpentard dans son discours de joueur passionné. Cette image différait tellement du Drago froid et insensible qu'elle avait toujours connu…

-… il faut pouvoir contrôler son balai du manche jusqu'à la brosse sinon on s'écrase fatalement et…."

Malfoy s'arrêta. Hermione s'était endormie. Elle semblait si fatiguée en arrivant…Et puis, elle avait du en baver pendant l'entrainement. Malgré tout, miss Granger était allé jusqu'au bout, sans jamais renoncer pensa Drago. [S'il avait su qu'en réalité elle avait songé à renoncer et plus d'une fois ! Mais chuuut… !] Alors il se mit à l'observer plus attentivement. Assise à même le sol, elle avait ses jambes repliées et sa tête reposait de côté sur ses deux bras entrecroisés qui eux, s'appuyaient sur le petit sofa rectangulaire. Le regard du serpentard s'arrêta sur le visage de la sorcière : ses cheveux quelque peu volumineux cachaient à moitié seulement ses joues empourprées. Ses lèvres délicatement pulpeuses étaient à peine entrouvertes… Il fallait admettre qu'elle était… jolie. Certes, moins attirante que lorsqu'elle était énervée ou en proie à un embarras. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme en avait eu pour son compte ces dernières semaines ! A commencé par le soir où ils durent rester enfermés dans la cabine étroite. Elle avait été si gênée de leur proximité à ce moment là, que ça en avait été presque attendrissant. Et Malfoy ne s'était pas privé de jouer de cette gêne. Et puis il y avait également eu le soir où ils durent faire semblant d'être amants. _« D'ailleurs en y repensant, je suis un vrai géni d'avoir eu cette idée ! » _se félicita Drago. Quand donc, il avait posé sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille, elle fût comme tétanisée, et jusqu'à la fin, elle n'avait osé bouger d'un cil, ce qui avait particulièrement amusé le sorcier. Quand aux accès de colère qu'avait pu avoir Hermione ces dernières semaines, cela ne représentait pas une découverte pour lui. Ces six dernières années, il l'avait énervée plus que personne à Poudlard ! Et à chaque fois, il jubilait de la voir dans cet état. En fait, c'était quelque chose chez elle qui l'attirait et qui en y réfléchissant, l'avait toujours attiré. Oui, son tempérament faisait toute sa personne, contrairement à toutes ses filles sans personnalité qui lui couraient après. _« Oula ! Il faut que je m'arrête dans l'éloge de Granger ! Cette journée trop débordante en amitié à eu des effets nocifs sur ma santé et mon cerveau. s'inquiéta Malfoy. Bon et en attendant je fais quoi ? La réveiller ? Non, elle semble si paisible…Et voilà que ça recommence ! »_ Drago réfléchit et se dit qu'il n'allait quand même pas la laisser ici toute seule. Finalement il s'avança vers Hermione, et dans un geste irréfléchi, ôta sa cape et la déposa sur elle, de façon à la couvrir. Puis, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, juste à ses côtés. Il lui devait bien de ne pas la laisser seule, grâce à elle, Pansy et lui avaient officiellement rompu !

Ainsi, nos deux ennemis passèrent leur première nuit « ensemble »…(2)

[(2) Haha ! Vous aviez cru à une 'vraie' premiere nuit ensemble hein ? xD]

**Merci pour vos revieeeeeeeews ! =)**

_**Note de l'auteur: (1) Malfoy à tendance à inverser les rôles…comme il est mignon !**_


	9. Assouvissement

_**Note de l'auteur**_: _Pardon de vous avoir fait 'faux bond' samedi dernier, j'ai été encore une fois malade, et ce coup-ci ça a duré toute la semaine ! En plus, je voulais parfaire ce chapitre qui me tient réellement à cœur ! Malheureusement avec la publication de ce nouveau chapitre je vous annonce 'officiellement' que la belle époque où je publiais un chapitre chaque semaine est révolue ! xD Je n'ai plus aucun chapitre en stock, même la pré-écriture de ma fic ne me permet plus d'avoir de l'avance. Les choses se précisent comme avait si bien dit Lillylabiche et j'ai besoin de temps pour mener à bien l'intrigue de cette histoire. Donc je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite de ce Dray/Mione...Mais j'ose espérer avant deux semaines ! J'espere surtout que vous saurez m'attendre chères lectrices ! Assez de blabla, place à l'histoire !_

_Bonne lecture, bonne fin de week end et un bon bac blanc à toutes celles qui sont dans mon cas _  
_

**_Réponse aux reviews_**: Merci **Natom** pour ton engouement, cela me fait très plaisir ! / Ne te cache pas **Littlebeattle**, au contraire, bavons ensemble ! Personne ne peut rester insensible face à la beauté divine des Serpentards ! xD / J'en déduis que tu n'y as pas cru à ma petite feinte **Flow** ? Pff même pas drôle !

**_oOoOo_**

_**Chapitre 9 : Assouvissement**_

_**" Assouvir : satisfaire un désir; rassasier pleinement; apaiser une faim vorace, une soif intense..."**_

_**oOoOo**_

Les premiers rayons du soleil ne perçaient pas encore, mais déjà on sentait que le jour se levait sur Poudlard. L'air était frais, et les parcelles d'herbes quelques peu humides. C'est justement en sentant l'atmosphère se rafraichir, que notre intello préférée s'éveilla. Elle avait mal partout et en ouvrant les yeux elle comprit le pourquoi de sa douleur. La veille, pendant le discours passionné du blondinet, elle s'était assoupie à même le sol et apparemment n'avait pas ouvert les yeux jusqu'à ce matin. D'adorables courbatures en avaient profité pour s'installer le long de son dos. Hermione était seule dans la pièce et en conclut que ce serpent avait du l'abandonner là la nuit dernière. _« C'est bien digne d'un serpentard ! » _ pensa-t-elle. Comme elle n'avait pas encore prit l'apparence de ce dernier, elle devina qu'il devait être tout juste sept heures. Les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller et avant cela, elle devait récupérer quelques vêtements de Drago dans la petite réserve qu'elle avait confectionnée dans son propre dortoir. Quand elle se leva, Hermione vit tombé de sur elle un vêtement noir. Etonnée, elle ramassa le tissu et l'examina de plus près. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut la cape de Drago ! C'est ce vêtement qui l'avait tenu chaud toute la nuit…La sorcière fut troublée et aussitôt des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Malfoy lui aurait laissé sa cape pour la couvrir ? Non impossible. Le sorcier n'aurait pas eu un tel geste de galanterie, du moins pas envers elle. Pourtant, hier soir ils avaient été seuls dans cette pièce, et cette cape lui appartenait bel et bien, il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de Drago. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible : Malfoy avait couvert Hermione quand elle s'était endormie. La sorcière n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle se remettait à peine des événements passés ces dernières semaines – des évènements qui particulièrement troublée - et voilà que maintenant, Malfoy s'adonnait à des gestes d'attention! La sorcière en était sure, l'ordre naturel des choses était en train de se bouleversé ! (rien que ça !). Néanmoins, contre toute attente, Hermione sentit au plus profond de son être, comme une sorte de réjouissance. Elle se mit à sourire timidement, tout en essayant de s'en empêcher. Elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait et se trouvait à cet instant précis, plus stupide qu'autre chose.

_**oOoOo**_

08h30. « Le charme » avait opéré, Hermione avait maintenant l'apparence de Drago et elle supposa qu'il en était de même pour lui. Elle ne put que supposer en effet, car le sorcier était absent à la table des gryffondor. Et aujourd'hui, Serpentard et Gryffondors n'avaient aucun cours en communs.

Toute la journée elle ne cessa de penser et repenser, réfléchir et tenter de comprendre le geste du serpentard. Cependant elle ne trouva aucune explication, ce garçon était un vrai mystère. Un deuxième mystère restait en suspens, celui de son propre comportement. Miss-je-sais-tout ne saisissait pas justement et pire, s'en voulait de la joie qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'idée que Drago l'avait couverte la veille. Il était « contre-nature » de se réjouir d'une chose pareille ! Et quel était ce sentiment qui naissait en elle et qui la perturbait tant ? Et cette sensation étrange au niveau de son ventre, à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait Malfoy se dévêtir de sa cape pour la déposer sur elle. Oui, à chaque fois, des milliers de picotements frappaient son ventre de plein fouet ! Et si la sorcière ne se savait pas ennemie jurée de Drago, elle aurait juré à un sentiment d'excitation… ! _« Moi excitée ? Non, c'est n'importe quoi. Le geste de Malfoy est tout simplement très…surprenant. Je dois l'oublier, il n'a aucune signification… » _tentait de se rassurer Hermione. Et pourtant, la jeune fille n'attendait qu'une seule chose : voir Malfoy ce soir et le remercier…

_**oOoOo**_

Drago qui comme toujours évitait au maximum la compagnie de Ron et Harry – même si après la journée passée avec eux au Chaudron Baveur, il portait un regard différent sur les deux sorciers… - s'était isolé près du lac derrière l'école. Assis au pied d'un arbre, il songeait une nouvelle fois aux évènements de la veille…_Un peu avant sept heures, ses multiples courbatures l'avaient tiré de ses rêves. Miss Granger dormait toujours à poing fermé. Apparemment elle était dans une position plus confortable que lui et… elle était toujours aussi jolie à regarder quand elle dormait. « OH arrête-toi là Drago ! Je te rappelle que tu complimentes une sang-de-bourbe ! » s'était-il dit. Le sorcier s'apprêtait donc à partir quand en se levant, il s'aperçut que sa cape recouvrait toujours le corps d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'il la récupère. Qu'est-ce que penserait l'intello en voyant qu'il avait eu ce geste 'd'attention' envers elle ? Alors le serpentard s'avança vers la sorcière, et s'accroupit juste devant elle. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de sa figure. Il tendit la main pour tirer sur la cape quand soudain, il interrompu son geste. Décidemment, elle semblait trop paisible dans son sommeil et il ne put se décider à ôter cet air de sérénité qui emplissait son visage. Enervé par cet acte de faiblesse qui était né en lui, il s'en alla brusquement, laissant Hermione seule, toujours couverte de sa cape…_

Mais maintenant il devait se rattraper et lui faire comprendre que ce geste qu'il avait eu de la recouvrir, n'avait aucune signification. Il en allait de son image…

_**oOoOo**_

Minuit trois, Hermione gravissait les dernières marches qui menaient au quatrième étage. Pendant qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs qui précédaient les fameuses toilettes, elle ne put contenir son exaltation. Elle avait attendu toute la journée de le voir et dans quelques minutes son « souhait » allait être exaucé….

Une fois devant la porte de la pièce mystérieuse, la sorcière respira un bon coup et tenta de cacher son excitation avant d'entrer. Ce soir là, elle avait mit son pyjama de côté et avait opté pour l'uniforme de Poudlard. Soit, chemise blanche accompagnée d'une cravate rouge et or et pour le bas, une jupe grise plissée qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, ces derniers couverts d'un collant épais. Hermione s'était trouvé stupide quand elle avait renoncé à son pyjama et à sa bonne vieille cape qu'elle avait toujours porté lors de ces 'rendez-vous de 00h'. Plusieurs fois elle s'était demandé si elle se faisait 'belle' pour Malfoy… _« Non ! Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que pour paraitre plus crédible lorsque je le remercierai du geste qu'il a eu pour moi hier soir… »_ La sorcière s'était finalement convaincu avec cet argument. Quand elle poussa doucement la porte, elle constata à nouveau la beauté de la vaste pièce à l'éclairage tamisé. Puis elle le vit lui. Il était de dos, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et du pantalon gris de l'uniforme. Ce soir il n'avait pu mettre sa cape, puisque une certaine personne l'avait prise en otage la veille. Légèrement appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre, il semblait contempler quelque chose à travers les vitres. Cette position nonchalante dans laquelle il se trouvait, le rendait tout bonnement charmant. Alors Hermione se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence :

-« Granger. répondit le sorcier sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

L'adolescente légèrement déçue de cet accueil, ne se découragea pas pour autant et poursuivit :

-Heu…Malfoy je… je voulais te remercier pour hier. C'était sympa de ta part de m'avoir couverte avec ta cape…

Soudain Malfoy se retourna, lui faisant enfin face. Il arborait un regard froid, dénué de tout sentiment – un regard semble-t-il, qui avait disparu ces derniers temps– ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu. Cependant, en Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle décida tout de même de poursuivre :

-Les choses entre nous…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, Malfoy lui coupa la parole :

-Il n'y a pas de 'nous' qui tienne Granger. Hier soir j'ai eu pitié de toi, voilà tout. Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione désemparée, resta là sans savoir quoi répondre. Drago se dirigea droit vers la porte et en passant devant elle, il lui frôla l'épaule. A ce contact Hermione fut encore plus figée qu'elle ne l'avait été par la réponse du serpent. Ce n'est que le bruit de la porte qui claqua derrière lui, qui réveilla la sorcière de son hypnose. Un seul mot lui vint à la bouche : _« idiot ! », _qu'elle chuchota pour elle-même_. _ Et brusquement elle couru à la porte, l'empoigna violemment pour se retrouver dans le couloir d'où elle vit Malfoy un peu plus loin, qui s'éloignait.

-« Malfoy ! » l'interpella-t-elle en essayant de ne pas crier et surtout de ne pas céder aux larmes.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et consentit finalement à faire volte face vers la gryffondor.

Pendant un instant, la sorcière resta immobile, le regard perdu dans celui du blond. Son corps tremblait de partout tant elle était énervée, troublée, désemparée… Malfoy ne tarda pas à lever un sourcil en signe d'agacement. Mais à cet instant, plus rien ne pouvait la vexée, pas même les mimiques méprisantes du sorcier. Sa tête était trop pleine ; insultes et compliments se battaient au sujet du Serpentard. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, sa raison s'était envolée. Hermione finit tout de même par rompre cet échange silencieux et mesura du regard la distance qui les séparait. Et soudain, elle franchit les quelques six pas qui les tenaient à distance. Arrivée au niveau du Serpentard…elle se jeta sur lui et déposa furtivement ses douces lèvres sur celles froides et inertes de Drago. Aussitôt, Malfoy la repoussa pour pouvoir l'observer. Hermione honteuse à en mourir, croisa le regard perdu du sorcier. Drago à ce même instant perçut l'air honteux et à la fois emplit d'envie de la sorcière. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, à son tour il embrassa Hermione ! Au début ce fut un baiser timide, les deux bouches se découvraient… Puis très vite, ce baiser confus devint un baiser sauvage… Lèvres et langues se mêlaient dans un tourbillon fougueux, les deux corps qui juste avant respectaient encore une ligne invisible de sécurité, n'hésitèrent plus à se coller. Drago posa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille et celle-ci enroula ses bras autour de son coup. Mais ça n'était pas assez ! L'envie était trop démesurée, Drago tout en embrassant Hermione, la fit reculer de quelques pas, jusqu'au pied du mur où il la plaqua violemment, ce qui provoqua un petit gémissement de la part de l'adolescente. Personne, pas même elle n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'un cri de douleur ou d'excitation ! Hermione remonta ses mains jusqu'aux cheveux blonds du garçon, pour les faire sauvagement glisser entre ses doigts. Malfoy, lui, continuait à faire glisser sensuellement ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione, ce qui déclenchait chez elle des frissons incontrôlables. A présent, le Serpentard avait son corps totalement plaqué sur celui de la Gryffondor et l'écrasait presque. Mais Hermione ne sentait rien, au contraire, elle l'aurait voulu plus proche d'elle encore. Et cette envie se manifestait par la manière dont elle se saisissait de la chemise du blondinet. Encore un peu, et le tissu se serait déchiré entre ses doigts, tant elle l'agrippait avec force dans le dos. On aurait dit qu'ils assouvissaient là, un désir trop longtemps refoulé… Bientôt ils durent reprendre leur inspiration, mettre fin à ce baiser passionné… Mais Hermione ne voulait pas et jusqu'au bout elle tenta de retenir les lèvres de Malfoy, si bien que ce dernier du la repousser.

-« Désolée. fût le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer, le souffle court.

Malfoy déjà reculait en arrière et tout en hésitant à se rapprocher de nouveau vers Hermione, il finit par dire encore un peu essoufflé :

-Je… je dois y aller. »

Et le sorcier s'éloigna pour de bon, en proie à une déstabilisation visible. Hermione arborait un sourire niais quand elle le regarda partir et une fois qu'il disparut au bout du couloir, elle prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer ! « Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ce soir ? » furent ses premières paroles. Suivit de « Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? » pour finir avec « Merlin qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ? »… Puis elle sourit bêtement à nouveau…

A cet instant, notre intello préférée ne se doutait pas qu'en même temps qu'elle, un homme à la longue barbe et aux lunettes en demi-lunes, qui avait observé de son bureau nos deux amants clandestins, souriait lui aussi silencieusement…

**_Halte lecteur ! Tu ne comptais tout de même pas passer ton chemin sans reviewer hein ? Ahhh =)  
_**


	10. Désordre

**Note de l'auteur**: _Trois semaines déjà sans avoir publié un seul chapitre ! Je m'excuse sincèrement de ce 'retard' ! La partie deux du chapitre 10 est déjà en 'cours de route' donc je ne devrais pas trop tarder avant de poster la suite (j'espère !) Pas vraiment d'action pour ce chapitre, mais il faut bien des transitions entre les 'moments forts' pour que ce Dray/Mione tienne la route x) Bonne lecture à tous et surtout bonnes vacances ! =)_

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**à Madeleine04: **Merci ! Heureuse que ce chapitre et les autres t'aient plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le chapitre 10 =)

**à Choupamelle95**: Haha ! Dumbledore c'est le grand mystèreeee, je ne peux rien te révéler. J'espère que tu sera là au rendez-vous, pour l'apprendre par toi même ! Merci pour ta review !

**à FLOW** : Sale folle ! Faudra attendre un petit peu pour la 'grande étape' mdrr Et dis moi à quoi ça sert que j'utilise un pseudo si c'est pour que tu révèles à tous mon vrai prénom ? xD

**à LittleBeattle**: Que veux tu ? Je crois que c'est le point commun de tous les garçons xD Merci pour ton commentaire !

**à Myym**: Merci à toi Myym pour ton engouement ! Cela me fait très plaisir, j'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**à Meli-Mélo**: Hehe ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices ! Moi aussi je rêve d'avoir un Draco à moi toute seule ! Je crois qu'on peut continuer à rêver ensemble, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? xD En tous cas merci pour tes compliments et toute mes escuses si je laisse régner le suspens à la fin de certains chapitres, mais j'adore ça ! :P

**à Moi**: Et bien **Moi**, c'était direct au moins ! xD Merci beaucoup !

**à Natom**: Merci de m'être fidèle, vraiment ça compte pour moi ! =) Voilà la première partie du chapitre 10 !

**à Laura**: Merci de ton encouragement ! Ne t'en fais pas, je m'active pour écrire la suite ! En esperant que ce chapitre te plaise !

**à Marla--Singer**: Bah non il rigolent plus les petits, contrairement aux vieux de 25 ans comme toi :P

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 : Désordre.**

07h10. La nuit avait été courte pour Hermione ou plutôt trop longue ! En fait, elle ne savait pas trop, tout ce dont elle était sure, c'est que sa nuit avait été perturbée ! Pendant des heures en effet, elle n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son lit, la scène de la veille déferlant en boucle dans sa tête… Et les seules fois où notre intello avait réussi à sommeiller, ces rêves avaient été envahis d'images de ce baiser enflammé…Hermione, Hermione Granger ! avait embrassé Drago Malfoy, soit le serpentard le plus populaire, le plus beau, le plus…enfin, vous avez saisie. Que lui était elle passé par la tête quand elle s'était jeté sur le blondinet ? Hermione elle-même n'aurait su répondre à cette question. Elle avait juste répondu à une impulsion soudaine. Et elle se sentait coupable de penser ça mais….la sorcière avait adoré ce baiser échangé avec Drago ! Ses lèvres si douces, et ses mains qui avaient parcouru son corps, et la façon dont il l'avait plaqué contre le mur !... Ce mélange de brutalité et de sensualité avait été une expérience toute nouvelle pour Hermione… A cette pensée, l'adolescente fut parcourut de milliers de frissons. Merlin elle était devenue folle ! Malfoy la rendait folle ! Mais le pire de tout, fut qu'Hermione à cet instant précis n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer… !

Prise dans ces folles pensées, la sorcière ne s'était pas rendu compte que de longues minutes étaient passées depuis son réveil et surtout elle ne vit pas que non loin d'elle, Parvati commençait à se réveiller…

Ce n'est que lorsque Patil émit un gémissement connus des endormissurlepointdeseréveiller qu'Hermione prit conscience qu'elle était encore sur son lit alors qu'il devait être plus de 07h 30 ! Autrement dit, à l'heure qu'il était, son corps devait avoir l'apparence de Malfoy ! « Non merci pour une nouvelle glissade matinale dans l'escalier-toboggan,! » pensa la sorcière. Mais Parvati était déjà en train de se lever, Hermione n'avait pas le temps de s'en fuir du dortoir ! Prise de panique, elle regarda de tous les côtés, tentant de trouver une échappatoire, mais rien ! Elle n'avait nulle part où aller ! Parvati était presque assise sur son lit, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, quand Miss-je-sais-tout se jeta brusquement derrière son lit, à même le sol. Et là, quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle vit ses mains –qui avaient amorties la chute - ! Et bien ses mains…n'étaient autres que les siennes ! Presque automatiquement, Hermione les passa dans ses cheveux…et il s'agissait bel et bien de sa 'crinière' ! Mais la gryffondor ne put poursuivre cette découverte, une voix au-dessus de sa tête la fit sursauter :

-« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fiches derrière ton lit…par terre ? interrogea Parvati, suspicieuse.

-Je cherchais….une chaussette tombée sous mon lit !

-Ah, oh. » répondit la sorcière encore endormie.

Hermione qui s'estimait sauvée et surtout ridicule dans cette position, se leva brusquement pour courir jusqu'au miroir du dortoir. Une fois arrivée devant la glace, elle ne put retenir un cri de stupéfaction. Elle n'avait pas l'apparence de Malfoy ! C'était bien elle qu'elle voyait dans le miroir.

-« C'est moi !

-Hermione tu me fais vraiment peur… »déclara Patil en observant sa camarade.

A ces mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parvati devait surement la croire folle ! Quelques minutes plus tard, le dortoir entier se levait. Hermione revoyait toutes ses camarades après des semaines. Toutes, la saluaient comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Cela lui semblait très étrange et en même temps elle était heureuse de revoir ses amies.

-« Hermy tu viens ? demanda Ginny

-Heu, partez devant, je vous rejoins tout de suite !

- A tout à l'heure. » répondit la rouquine, gratifiant sa sœur de cœur de ce large sourire qui avait tant manqué à Hermione.

En quelques minutes, le dortoir des lionnes se vida, laissant Hermione seule à ses pensées. L'adolescente en profita pour se placer une nouvelle fois devant le miroir et contempler la silhouette qui lui était propre. La sorcière ne saisissait pas pourquoi la transformation n'avait pas eu lieu ce matin. Est-ce que cela signifiait que le sort était levé ? Mais pourquoi ? Par qui et comment ? Un sentiment à la fois de surprise et d'incompréhension la submergeait. Miss je-sais-tout n'y comprenait rien ! Ou plutôt elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Plus besoin d'ingurgiter des informations personnelles sur Malfoy pour éviter les soupçons, plus besoin non plus de lui apprendre les Runes Anciennes …En somme, il n'y aurait plus de rendez -vous de 00h entre eux deux. Ils ne se verraient plus, Drago retournerait sur le banc des serpentards, tandis qu'Hermione retrouverait ses amis gryffondors. Tout redeviendrai comme auparavant. La vie reprendrait son cours… Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ?

Alors Hermione se dit qu'elle devait se réjouir de cette opportunité. Le sort qu'on leur avait lancé à la rentrée prenait enfin fin. Elle allait pouvoir à nouveau prendre ses repas en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, sans oublier Ginny, suivre ses cours habituels et retrouver par la même occasion ses chères Runes Anciennes. Et puis elle pourrait également se lever à l'heure normale, en même temps que toutes ses camarades… Oui, c'était une bonne chose que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Alors pourquoi le sourire qu'elle affichait dans son miroir paraissait faux… ?

oOoOo

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se dirigea machinalement vers la table des Serpentards. Avant même qu'elle n'arrive au niveau de la table, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà assis à « sa place » aux cotés de Pansy. Cette personne n'était autre que Malfoy, le vrai. Le regard des deux sorciers se croisa. Drago semblait la questionner quant au fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas transformés ce matin. Mais Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle-même n'en savait rien.

-« Hermy, tu viens ? » L'interpella une voix dans son dos.

Alors Miss Granger s'en alla vers le « camp » des lions, tentant de cacher aux yeux de Malfoy, sa déception quant au fait qu'ils ne se verraient pas ce soir. En réalité ils ne se verraient plus du tout.

Lorsqu'Hermione prit place à la table des gryffondor, Ron qui l'avait interpellé quelques secondes plus tôt, l'interrogea:

-"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais vers la table de ces serpents ?  
- Rien Mr l'inspecteur. répondit Hermione de manière plutôt agressive, chose qu'elle regretta de suite. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas revue son rouquin, et au bout de deux minutes elle trouvait déjà le moyen de se fâcher avec lui. Je lisais l'inscription en latin qu'il y a de gravé sur le mur, au dessus de leur table. reprit-elle plus calmement.  
-Ah, bon. On ne te changera jamais hein, l'intello ? plaisanta Ron  
-En effet. renchérit cette dernière en riant.

Harry et Ron lui avait manqué c'était un fait. Aussi, la sorcière se décida à profiter de ce premier repas en compagnie de ses amis, après des semaines pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pu les observer que de loin.

- Hey ! On a l'après-midi de libre aujourd'hui. On passe au Chaudron Baveur ? proposa Harry.  
- Oui c'est une excellente idée ». répondit Miss Granger, souriante - ce qui surpris d'ailleurs les deux sorciers, qui ne l'avaient pas vu aussi enjouée depuis un certain moment...-

Quant à Hermione, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de tel pour oublier le désordre de ces derniers jours…Et surtout pour l'oublier, lui.

oOoOo

Alors qu'on était en plein hiver, le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel, illuminant tout le Préaulard. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que notre trio inséparable rigolait autour d'un verre, assit à une table du Chaudron Baveur. Hermione pendant cette heure n'avait –presque – pas pensé à lui et se réjouissait de ses retrouvailles avec Harry et Ron. Ces deux là n'avaient pas changé, avaler des friandises enchantées était resté leur passe-temps favoris ! Cependant, au moment où elle tourna la tête pour interpeller le serveur, son regard s'arrêta sur un jeune couple en train de s'embrasser sans retenue ! Alors cette sorte d'amertume, qui l'avait envahi ce matin, resurgit avec violence. Le nom de Malfoy faisait à nouveau apparition dans son esprit, ne laissant plus aucune place à toute autre pensée. _« Oh reprends-toi Hermione ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas jouer à l'amoureuse transie ! Ca te va très mal !»_ s'auto-morigéna –t'elle dans sa tête. Soudain, alors qu'Hermione faisait milles efforts pour ne plus penser au blondinet, l'adolescente ressentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de sa main droite qui était posée sur son genou. Quand elle baissa les yeux sous la table, la sorcière poussa un cri de surprise : sa main était en train de se transformer en une main deux fois plus grande et plus pâle que la sienne !

-« Est-ce que ça va Hermy ? s'empressa de demander Harry, inquiet.

- Hein ? quoi ? Heu…Je suis désolée, mais je…je dois y aller…

- Mais enfin on vient à peine d'arriver ! rechigna Ron

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion du temps Ronald, répondit Hermione tentant de paraitre le plus calme possible, j'ai une montagne de devoirs qui m'attend…

- Tu ne crois pas exagérer un peu ? Demain on sera en week end, tu auras tout le…

Mais Harry ne put continuer, Hermione sentant que d'une minute à l'autre, tout son corps allait prendre l'apparence du Serpentard, se leva brusquement et s'écria :

-Oui mais j'aimerai prendre de l'avance ! Vraiment je dois y aller…on se voit plus tard hein ?! »

Avant même que les garçons ne purent répondre, la sorcière avait déjà passé la porte telle une furie.

-« Moi qui pensais avoir retrouvé notre Hermy ». lâcha Ron tout en grimace.

oOoOo

La gryffondor avait marché à toute vitesse sur le chemin du Préaulard, pour enfin arrivé à Poudlard. A présent elle courait dans les couloirs de l'école. Hermione le sentait bien, son corps entier se transformait et elle devait à tous prix éviter de croiser un élève. Heureusement en cette après-midi ensoleillée, la plupart des sorciers étaient à l'extérieur, profitant de ce soleil incongru en plein hiver. Les couloirs donc, étaient déserts et bientôt elle allait parvenir au quatrième étage sans avoir rencontré le moindre obstacle. Mais alors que la sorcière s'apprêtait à tourner dans un nouveau couloir, elle entendit des voix s'élever à l'endroit où elle allait s'engager. Hermione prise de panique, chercha un moyen d'échapper à la vue des arrivants. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une statue imposante représentant un sorcier qui, une baguette à la main, semblait prêt au combat. Cette statue était placée pile à l'intersection des deux couloirs. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Hermione n'avait que quelques secondes pour courir et se placer derrière cette statue, avant que les élèves n'arrivent. La gryffondor respira un bon coup et fuis à toute allure pour se cacher derrière l'objet de pierre. Quatre adolescents de septième année, deux garçons et deux filles, arrivèrent au niveau du virage :

-« Vous n'avez rien vu bouger ? questionna une des deux filles.

-Non, rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? interrogea l'un des sorciers.

-Je ne sais pas…J'ai cru voir une ombre passée…

-Je crois que tu es restée trop longtemps enfermée dans cette école pour aujourd'hui. Tellement longtemps que tu as des hallucinations ! se moqua la deuxième fille.

-Allez venez ! Presque tout le monde est dehors, et on devrait faire pareil ! » suggéra le deuxième garçon.

Finalement, les quatre adolescents s'éloignèrent, laissant à nouveau les couloirs vides. Hermione qui était restée en apnée pendant tout ce temps, put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour atteindre le quatrième étage. Sans même y réfléchir, elle s'était dirigé jusqu'au fameuses toilettes qui avaient été le lieu de nombreuses soirées mouvementées entre Draco et elle. Aussitôt qu'elle eu pénétré dans la vaste pièce, Hermione s'enferma dans une cabine qu'elle verrouilla de l'intérieur. Enfin, les derniers détails de sa 'transformation' eurent lieu. Quand elle fut le sosie parfait de Malfoy, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses mains devenues deux fois plus grandes, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, cette fois-ci deux fois plus courts que les siens… Tout cela dans l'unique but de s'assurer qu'elle avait bel et bien l'apparence du Serpentard. Ainsi le sort n'était finalement pas levé… La soirée d'hier, entre elle et le blondinet, ne serait donc pas la dernière…. Une joie incontrôlable envahit Hermione qui ne cessait de sourire bêtement. La jeune fille n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête : le 'rendez-vous de 00h' de ce soir…

OoOoOo

_Quelques temps avant la transformation d'Hermione…_

Malfoy assit autour d'une table d'un bar fréquenté par l'élite du collège, en compagnie du bouledogue, des deux gorilles – un vrai zoo !- et Zabini, retrouvait lentement ses habitudes. Il prenait conscience après des semaines transformé en Hermione, du poids que représentait Pansy. Oui, cette fille était un réel boulet . Bien évidemment, elle s'était sentit forcée de s'assoir aux côtés du jeune homme et pendant l'heure entière qu'ils avaient passé autour d'un verre, elle n'avait cessé de le tripoter. Les rares moments où elle avait daigné retirer ses pattes du corps –sacré- du Prince des Serpentards, furent pour raconter avec entrain les derniers ragots qui circulaient à Poudlard. Draco qui constatait que rien n'avait changé durant son 'absence', était concentré sur son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, sans vraiment écouter Pansy. Alors qu'il jouait avec la dernière goutte de sa boisson, Malfoy entendit l'expression de « Sang-de-bourbe » sortir de la bouche de Parkinson. Aussitôt le Serpentard reposa son verre et leva son regard vers la sorcière :

-« …qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver avec son air suffisant d'intello de première ! Je lui referai bien son portrait à celle-là, ce qui ne ferai d'ailleurs qu'arranger sa face de…

-La ferme Pansy. ordonna froidement Draco avant de poursuivre, est-ce qu'au moins tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ces derniers jours ? Au quel cas tu t'apercevrais surement que Granger en a dix fois plus à revendre que toi niveau beauté. »

Tout le monde s'était tut autour de la table. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient leur 'maître' la bouche ouverte tandis que Blaise levait un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Pansy elle, commençait déjà à pleurer.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire une chose pareille ? Je suis devenu fou, oui c'est ça, je perds la tête… ! »_ s'affola intérieurement Malfoy.

Un silence pesant s'était installé et Draco ne savait pas comment se sortir de cet embarra. Alors le sorcier se leva brusquement, stoppant net les sanglots de Parkinson :

-« Draco, où tu vas ? demanda cette dernière, désespérée.

-J'y vais, c'est tout.

-Mais ça fait à peine une heure qu'on est là ! se lamenta la serpentarde.

-Et ça m'a suffit amplement. » répondit Malfoy sur un ton sec, déjà sur le seuil de la porte.

Après avoir traversé le Préaulard, le sorcier se réfugia en un lieu qui lui était familier. Un lieu où il pouvait s'isoler en toute tranquillité. C'est ainsi que Malfoy se retrouva au pied d'un saule-pleureur, tout près du lac qui était derrière Poudlard. Ici tout semblait paisible, dénué de toute présence humaine. Même le bruit de la vie animale se faisait rare. Alors Draco, seul, repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis quand jouait-il les défenseurs de l'intello ? Vraiment quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez lui. Mais ça n'était pas le pire. Malfoy avait beau essayé, l'image d'Hermione et lui de s'embrassant la veille, le hantait depuis hier. Que lui avait-il prit de répondre au baiser de Granger ? C'était comme s'il ne s'était plus contrôler à cet instant, se laissant aller à ses émotions.. _« Hey ! Le mot 'émotion' n'est pas sensé faire parti de mon vocabulaire. C'est ridicule… »_ Très bien, Draco hier soir, s'était laissé allé à une pulsion purement « hormonale ». Malgré tout, le Serpentard ne put nier d'abord, qu'il avait apprécié cet échange « corporel », mais aussi que ces dernières semaines, Hermione et lui s'étaient rapprochés de façon considérable. A commencer par le fait que chaque soir, les deux sorcier s'étaient forcé à en apprendre un peu sur l'autre afin d'éviter les soupçons. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs semaines, Malfoy avait apprit qu'Hermione mettait trois cuillères de sucre dans sa tisane où encore que son premier amour fut un certain joueur de Quidditch... C'était sans aucun doute des choses qu'il aurait ignoré toute sa vie sans ces 'rendez-vous de 00h'. En somme, il avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis des années. En plus de cela, au fil des semaines le serpent et la lionne avaient réussi à tenir des conversations sans qu'il n'y ait de morts, à échanger des instants de confidences, à partager des fous-rires…N'importe qui aurait pu croire à deux amis de longue date. Et pour couronner le tout, Draco qui au fur et à mesure s'était surpris à trouver Hermione…JOLIE, n'avait su résister à l'envie d'embrasser la sorcière.

_« Très bien, j'admets avoir « craqué » hier soir, mais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans ce contexte des « rendez-vous de 00h ». C'est juste qu'a cause de ce maudit sort qui, je le rappelle, m'emprisonne tout la journée, je suis en manque de 'chair féminine'. Voilà tout. »_

Alors pourquoi la scène d'hier repassait en boucle dans sa tête ? Et ce soudain élan d'attention qu'il avait eu envers Hermione lorsqu'il l'avait couverte de sa cape ? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère... Est-ce que Malfoy était amour…

_« Hey stop ! Je ne suis pas amou…amou…Enfin bref ! Non… Hermione est juste devenue un potentiel trophée à rajouter à mon tableau de chasse. Oui, c'est cela, une nouvelle proie à séduire…Et une fois mes désirs assouvis, elle sera bonne à jeter, comme toutes les autres… »_

A cette idée Draco tordit sa bouche en un sourire malsain. Il avait finalement réussi à se rassurer quand à ses 'sentiments '. Quelques secondes plus tard, des picotements étranges vinrent secouer la main du Serpentard, son corps prenait tout doucement l'apparence de celui d'Hermione...

oOoOo

00h15. Hermione qui avait reprit son apparence, traversait un couloir du quatrième étage afin de se rendre dans les fameuses toilettes. Seul le silence de l'école endormie et l'obscurité l'accompagnaient. La sorcière avait tout de même lancé un« lumos » à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione était anxieuse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander (lire : de s'imaginer) ce qui allait se passer entre Malfoy et elle, après le baiser de la veille. Alors qu'elle souriait niaisement tout en marchant, Hermione perçut des bruits de pas derrière elle. En gryffondor qu'elle était, elle s'arrêta et fit volte face pour vérifier. Personne. Elle reprit donc son chemin se disant qu'elle avait surement du se méprendre. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit à nouveau cette présence derrière elle et ces pas qui semblaient la suivre. Cette fois la sorcière n'osa se retourner et préféra accélérer sa cadence. Mais les pas derrière accéléraient en même temps qu'elle. A cet instant, la respiration d'Hermione se fit plus rapide bien qu'elle tentait de garder son calme. Alors qu'elle tourna dans un nouveau croisement entre deux couloirs, les bruits de pas cessèrent. Hermione en profita pour s'arrêter, jeter un coup d'œil en arrière – d'où elle ne vit rien- et reprendre sa respiration. Soudain, une main se saisit brusquement de son bras et l'entraina sur le côté…


	11. Désordre partie 2

_**Note de l'auteur**_:_ Plus d'un mois. Plus d'un mois sans publier un seul chapitre! Et le pire c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est le manque de motivation et d'inspiration! Je suis désolée de cette publication (très) tardive! Mais ça y est, je m'y suis remise et je ne compte plus m'arrêter, l'inspiration me revient tout doucement, et surtout la motivation ! _

_Merci à_** Littlebeattle, Hachiko06, Jones17, Myym, Atchoum16, Flow, Moi et Liive-my-dream **_pour vos reviews encourageantes. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur histoires favorites ou encore dans leurs alertes ! Enfin merci tout de même à celles qui ont lu sans laisser de commentaires..! _

_Voilà la seconde partie du chapitre 10 (toujours sans grande action !) _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et un très bon week end !_

**_Misa_Misa_**

_**oOoOo**_

_**Désordre. (partie 2)  
**_

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de se débattre que déjà elle se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une pièce étroite. Toujours dans l'obscurité, son ravisseur la maintenait contre un mur et d'une autre main, recouvrait sa bouche.

-« Eh ! Ne t'affoles pas comme ça, c'est moi !

Hermione aurait pu reconnaître cette voix parmi milles ; Draco Malfoy. Le sorcier sentant qu'elle se détendait quelque peu, ôta sa main de la bouche d'Hermione et d'un coup de baguette, alluma des chandelles disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-Où sommes-nous ?! réussit à articuler Hermione qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

- Je te présente la réserve des trophées remportés par notre chère école. répondit le Serpentard, tout en montrant d'un geste de la main, une grande et vielle armoire poussiéreuse aux portes en verre, qui gardaient sur des étagères, de nombreux trophées. Certains de ces trophées mesuraient plus de vingt centimètres de hauteur tandis que d'autres ne dépassaient pas la taille d'une main. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les époques… Hermione porta un regard furtif sur l'endroit ou ils étaient. La pièce n'était pas très grande et abritait tout un tas de cartons eux aussi couverts de poussière. L'armoire aux trophées était le seul meuble présent.

- J'ai trouvé cette salle en t'attendant. Je me suis dit que cela changerait des toilettes du quatrième étage. Tu as presque une demie -heure de retard. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Avant que tu ne me fasses subir la frayeur de ma vie, j'ai eu comme l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait… Est-ce que c'était toi aussi ?

- Absolument pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a qu'un serpentard qui puisse être éveillé et surtout traîner dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. déclara Draco, amusé.

La sorcière siffla, faisant mine d'être énervée.

- Et pourquoi s'agirait-il forcement d'un des tiens ? Sache que les gryffondors aussi savent s'amuser et veiller tard !

- Alors comme ça il vous arrive de veiller tard le soir Miss Granger… ? interrogea le serpentard tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de la lionne. Que diriez-vous alors d'une nuit blanche ?

- Cela dépend de ce qui me tiendrai éveillée…répondit Hermione, captivée par le visage du blondinet de plus en plus proche du sien. Il faudrait reprit-elle, que ce soit quelque chose de…distrayant…passionnant… »

Mais la sorcière n'eut pas le temps de terminer, Malfoy avait capturé ses lèvres.

C'était un baiser des plus délicats… Tantôt la veille, il avait fait preuve de brusquerie, tantôt ce soir, il avait choisi de jouer la carte de la douceur… ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre intello ! Ce garçon avait réellement le don de la mettre dans tous ses états ! Le moindre contact avec Draco la faisait frissonner. Comme lorsqu'il faisait lentement –mais sûrement – glisser ses mains le long de sa taille tout en prolongeant le baiser… Le Prince des Serpentards n'avait pas volé sa réputation d'expert en la « matière » (Et quelle matière !). Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco s'écarta de l'adolescente et reprit sa baguette magique en main. Aussitôt il fit apparaître au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, un vieux sofa qui pouvait accueillir deux personnes, une bouteille de whisky pur feu avec deux verres, ainsi qu'un Platine Vinyle à l'ancienne. Un énième coup de baguette et le vieux poste posé à terre, se mit à jouer tous bas ce qui semblait être un air de valse…Pendant cette « installation » sommaire qu'effectuait Malfoy, Hermione eu le temps de d'éventer rapidement ses joues devenues enflammées pendant le baiser.

-« Et bien. Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour passer une bonne soirée. » déclara Draco.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un faux air affligé, en montrant du regard la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Malfoy haussa les épaules, elle rit et finit par se diriger vers le sofa. Le sorcier ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et une fois assis, s'empressa de remplir les deux verres.

-« A notre cher sort lancé à notre insu ! s'exclama le jeune homme, en levant son verre.

- Quel humour ! fit remarquer Hermione en riant, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Je rêve ou c'est un air de…valse ? interrogea Hermione.

- Non tu ne rêves pas. répliqua Draco, soudain gêné. Quand j'étais petit, on m'a apprit à danser la valse. C'est la danse officielle lorsque mes parents donnent une fête…

- Quand ils ne sont pas trop occupés à _valser _avec les mangemorts. le coupa la sorcière.

A ces mots, les traits du visage de Malfoy se durcirent et Hermione regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

-Pardon. s'excusa t'elle.

-Peu m'importe. Répondit-il froidement.

Hermione tenta de trouver rapidement, un nouveau sujet de conversation :

-Et ce poste, d'où le sorts-tu ?

-Mon grand-père. Il m'en a fait cadeau avant de mourir. Je me suis permis de l'emmener avec moi à Poudlard. Certains soirs, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je descends dans ma salle commune et je fais tourner deux ou trois airs. Ca me rappelle cette époque où tout était encore si simple pour moi… Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça… »

Hermione l'avait écouté avec attention. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se confiait à elle sans y réfléchir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce coureur de jupons, ce concupiscent Prince des Serpentards, avait goût pour la musique classique.

_Quelques verres plus tard…_

-…alors comme ça, tu soudoies la serveuse des Trois Balais, pour avoir des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu ! s'exclama Hermione en plein fou rire.

-Je dirai q'un peu d'argent mêlé à mon charme naturel n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne. Ni un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu, même au sein de Poudlard. rétorqua Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux Draco Malfoy ! »s'écria Hermione avant de se mettre à rire, une nouvelle fois.

Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais Draco se plaisait à la voir rire. Surtout quand elle riait à _ses_ blagues a lui. Il était parvenu à rendre une personne joyeuse et pas n'importe qu'elle personne, Hermione Granger. Oh bien sur, des filles, il en avait rendu des tas joyeuses. Mais disons qu'il avait pour cela utilisé des « procédés » différents… moins…spirituel, et plus…corporel…Enfin vous avez saisit.

_« Reprend-toi Drago ! Elle n'est qu'une nouvelle proie à séduire. Une proie…une proie…une proie… »_ ne cessait de se répéter intérieurement le sorcier.

-« J'aime cette musique… déclara soudainement Hermione. Apprends-moi à danser la valse Malfoy. demanda t'elle. Ce qui eut pour effet de sortir brusquement le blondinet de ses pensées…

-Pardon ?

-Je veux que tu me montres comment est-ce qu'on danse la valse. insista Hermione, prenant Draco de cours.

Bien qu'un peu éméchée, la sorcière paraissait sérieuse dans sa requête.

-Bon alors ? Est-ce que tu vas te dégonfler ?

C'était plus fort que lui, à cette provocation, Malfoy éprouva ce sentiment typiquement « Serpentardien » qui le poussait à relever tous les défis possibles et inimaginables ! Alors le jeune homme se leva et tendit une main à Hermione. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire, elle avait gagné. Une fois les deux adolescents debout, Malfoy passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui en un geste vif, à tel point qu'Hermione vint s'écraser contre son torse. Puis le sorcier laissa innocemment glisser sa main gauche dans le dos d'Hermione, puis un peu plus bas, toujours plus bas...

- Malfoy, je suis peut être à moitié ivre, mais j'arrive encore à sentir quand des mains perverses viennent se poser sur mes fesses ! Et je parie que ça n'est pas une position requise pour danser la valse.

-Toutes mes excuses. lâcha le sorcier (en un sourire malsain).

Au même moment, un nouvel air de valse **(1)** se mit à jouer. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Et la faible lumière des chandelles donnait un éclairage tamisé.

**ALCOOL+CHALEUR+FAIBLE LUMIÈRE = hum… ! **

-Fais moi confiance, et suis mes pas. » finit par dire Malfoy.

Pendant ces quelques pas de valse, Malfoy s'avéra être un excellent danseur. Non seulement il se déplaçait avec grâce mais en plus il parvenait à diriger sans difficultés les pas de la sorcière. Oui, c'était un très bon cavalier. Dans ses bras, Hermione éprouva le doux sentiment d'être en sécurité. Elle aurait voulu danser toute la nuit encore, mais bientôt elle sentit sa tête tournée. (D'ailleurs, une étrange voix dans sa tête, que l'on aurait pu qualifier de « conscience », ne cessait de lui répéter : « _pour votre santé veuillez consommer l'alcool avec modération »…_Mais peut- être était-il déjà trop tard pour Hermione !)

-« Tu ne tiens plus debout Granger. se moqua Draco.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller m'asseoir. »

Alors l'adolescente se détacha – à contre cœur- de l'emprise du serpentard et se dirigea en titubant à moitié vers le sofa. Elle ne réussi même pas à atteindre le meuble, elle trébucha en cours de route. Draco qui l'observait, leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air désespéré. Finalement il vint l'aider.

-« Aller, debout Granger.

-Hum..non, je veux…rester par terre… »

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Aller, prend ma main. » dit Malfoy en tendant sa main vers la sorcière.

Hermione se saisit de la main du blondinet et la tira brusquement vers elle. Draco surpris, n'eut aucun appui pour se retenir et bascula vers l'avant, en évitant néanmoins de tomber sur la sorcière. Il finit sur le sol, aux côtés de la gryffondor, ce qui bien sur, eu le don de faire rire Hermione.

-« Très drôle l'intello. Si j'avais su l'effet qu'a sur toi le Whisky Pur Feu, jamais je… »

Malfoy s'arrêta de parler. Hermione était en train de le fixer curieusement. Elle était si jolie les joues empourprées et le front légèrement en sueur. Quelques fines mèches de sa tignasse brune venaient se coller sur son front. Elle avait chaud et l'alcool n'avait rien arrangé. En réalité, s'il était en mesure de remarquer ses infimes détails, ça n'était que parce que depuis quelques secondes déjà, Hermione s'avançait vers lui, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. A présent il pouvait ressentir le souffle chaud de l'adolescente… Elle était en train de prendre le contrôle de la situation, sacrée Miss-je-sais-tout… Enfin ses lèvres humides vinrent se déposer doucement sur celle de Malfoy…

Après un énième baiser langoureux, Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Hermione. Hermione Granger, était à moitié couchée sur lui et étrangement cela eu pour effet de le tétaniser. Le comble pour ce Don Juan. _« Ressaisis toi Malfoy ! Après tout…la proie a succombée… »_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) Commencez par taper dans la barre d'adresse : http : / / www . youtube . **

**puis collez à la suite ce lien: **com/watch?v=GWrxs2RDNRU&translated=1


	12. Révélations

**_Note de l'auteur_**: _Et voici le chapitre 11: "Révélations" (Oui désolée mais je m'étais trompée de titre pour le chapt 10 ! ) tout beau, tout propre car corrigé par ma beta-reader qui a refait surface XD. Attention, petite mise en garde chères lectrices, nous nous approchons tout doucement de la fin de ce Dray/Mionne...! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de vacances..! _

_(Pardon ? Comment ça j'essaie d'esquiver le fait que j'ai un mois et deux semaines de retard ? Même pas vrai d'abord ! Bon d'accord, c'est honteux de ma part ! Je suis terriblement désolée! J'essaierai de ne pas faire pire pour la prochaine publication...)_

_**Réponses aux reviews**_:

_à **Atchoum16**: Hahaa ! Ça n'était pas dans mon habitude, mais je prends goût au sadisme ! :P En tous cas je suis heureuse que cette deuxième partie t'ai plu !_

_à **Luxiole**: Ca me surprend toujours de voir que j'arrive à faire rire certaine lectrice, merci beaucoup !_

_à **FLOW**: Eh en même temps, c'était pas un chapitre entier mais la seconde partie du chapitre précédent ! xD Contente que l'effet "Amélie Poulain" ai marché ! ;)_

_à **Jones17**: T'as vu juste, Hermione regrette sérieusement son état de la veille ce que tu vas pouvoir constater dans ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Merci !_

_à **Myym**: Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais chuuut, ça reste entre nous..! ;) Merci pour ta review !_

_à **Littlebeattle**: Merci de ton engouement ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant !_

_à **Pomeline**: Whouaaa ! Mon Dieu ce que ta review est encourageante ! Je suis sincèrement touchée de savoir que ma fic fait parti de tes "coups de cœur", j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite! (T'en fais pas, moi aussi je bave en écrivant ce genre de passages :P)_

_à **Aiedail Choupette**: Bah au moins tu es allée droit au but et je sais maintenant que cette deuxième partie t'a plu XD C'est tout ce qui compte, merci !_

_à **SoOOo-SpeCiAl**: Merci à toi !!_

**oOoOo**

_**Chapter 11 : Révélations.**_

08h00. Hermione était affalée sur Draco tandis que ce dernier était couché sur le dos, torse nu, à même le sol. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur tranquillité. Rien ou presque… Alors que les deux adolescents dormaient profondément, des voix vinrent sortir Malfoy de ses rêves. Tout doucement, il se réveilla. Il commença par ouvrir un œil et la première chose qu'il constata, fut qu'il n'était pas transformé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà plus de sept heure. Autrement dit, à cette heure-ci il aurait du avoir l'apparence d'Hermione…Et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à ce maudit sort… Puis, en laissant aller son regard, Draco découvrit avec plaisir le poids qui l'avait écrasé toute la nuit. Un sourire « malfoyien » étira ses fines lèvres. Soudain, il entendit à nouveau ces voix qui l'avaient tiré de son doux sommeil. Le sorcier mit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience que le son venait de l'extérieur, non loin de la pièce où ils étaient Hermione et lui. Alors le serpentard se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller l'intello et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Là, il colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte tentant de percevoir ce qu'il en était…

-« … je crains fort, que punir les élèves en les fouettant ne soit légal... » disait le professeur McGonagall.

Et il ne faisait nul doute pour Malfoy que l'interlocuteur de cette dernière ne pouvait être autre que Rusard. Seul ce vieux croûton putréfiant pouvait être à l'origine de telles idées de tortures à l'encontre des élèves de Poudlard.

-« … toujours est-il, que j'aimerai sortir la coupe du match interscolaire de Quidditch.

- Quelle année ? demanda nonchalamment le concierge.

- Et bien… »

Mais Draco ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite, McGo et Rusard allaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de là sans passer par la porte d'entrée, et sans oublier la lionne au bois dormant qu'il fallait encore réveiller ! Il courut s'accroupir auprès de sa "belle", encore endormie et se mit à la secouer brutalement.

-« Granger, debout ! Dépêche-toi ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici… » chuchota-t-il.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil… Ils allaient finir par se faire prendre s'ils ne s'en allaient pas sur le champ… Alors face à l'état comateux d'Hermione, Draco eut une idée soudaine pour la réveiller… Le serpentard se jeta brusquement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille ! D'emblée, Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut et presque machinalement, elle gifla le sorcier.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que..

Draco ne la laissa pas poursuivre et posa un doigt sur sa bouche, signe qu'elle devait se taire.

- Et puis épargne moi ton jeu de la sainte nitouche Granger. Après hier soir, c'est juste… beaucoup moins crédible.

Hermione le toisa d'un regard suspicieux, se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion…

- On doit partir d'ici, McGonagall et Rusard arrivent. chuchota-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Et comment comptes-tu sortir d'ici, il n'y a qu'une seule porte… interrogea tout bas, Hermione.

- Qui t'as dit qu'on utiliserait la porte pour sortir ?

Hermione regarda Draco d'un air méfiant et attendit de connaître le plan du sorcier.

- On va transplaner.

- Mais tu es fou ! On n'a pas encore nos diplômes de transplanage ! s'écria Hermione, un peu trop fort.

- Chuuut ! gronda Malfoy avant de reprendre, tu as une autre solution ?" s'impatienta t-il.

Et devant l'absence de réponse de l'adolescente, il se mit debout et aida Hermione à se mettre debout elle aussi. Puis il rapprocha la sorcière de lui afin qu'ils transplanent ensemble et elle s'agrippa à son bras. Au moment où Draco s'apprêta à partir quand Hermione le stoppa :

-"Attends ! Et tes affaires ?

-On n'a plus le temps Hermione ! »

Hermione. Pour la première fois, il l'avait appelée Hermione. Aussi bête que cela pouvait paraître, la gryffondor ressentit comme une sorte de jouissance au plus profond d'elle-même. Oh, bien sur c'était surement du à la précipitation, mais tout de même. C'était comme si une nouvelle barrière venait de s'éffondrer pour leur permettre de se rapprocher un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

-« Eh, oh !, tu es prête ? interrogea Draco, sortant la sorcière de sa pensée furtive.

-Heu… »

Mais Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Au moment où de l'extérieur on tourna la poignée de la porte, les adolescents disparurent.

-« Qu'est-ce que ce foutu bordel ?! » s'écria Rusard en voyant les vestiges de la soirée passée.

**oOoOo**

Malfoy atterrit debout sur un sol glissant. Alors qu'il se demandait où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, il sentit des gouttes d'eau tomber dans son dos. Le blondinet se retourna et tomba sur le corps nu d'une rouquine qui se tenait de dos et qui était en pleine douche. Le spectacle vivifiant qui s'offrait à lui eu pour effet de le remettre aussitôt de son transplanage.

-« Wow. fut le premier « mot » ou plutôt le premier son, qui sortit de sa bouche.

En entendant cette exclamation purement animale, la jeune femme effrayée, fit volte face et resta figée pendant quelques secondes, avant de hurler :

-« Malfoyyyyyyyy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma douche ?! »

-Malfoy ? demanda tout haut Hermione qui elle, avait atterrit à l'extérieur de la douche ( et pour cause, au dernier moment, elle avait accidentellement lâché Malfoy lors du transplanage.) La sorcière qui avait entendu le cri de Ginny se précipita vers la douche. Pendant ce temps, la cadette Weasley, s'acharnait à faire en sorte que Draco se retourne :

-« Retourne-toi espèce de pervers sexuel ! Cela ne pas suffit de t'immiscer en douce dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Pardon ? demanda le plus sincèrement du monde Draco.

- Retourne-toi ou dans trente secondes tu te retrouveras trempé ! » vociférait Ginny.

Finalement le serpentard s'exécuta et la sorcière pu s'enrouler dans une serviette posée non loin d'elle.

A peine Hermione s'était rapprochée de la douche, Ginny se "jeta" sur elle tout en l'agressant :

- Tu cherchais Malfoy ? Il va falloir que tu me donnes quelques explications, Hermione ! »

**oOoOo**

Toute la journée, Hermione et Draco n'avaient pas arrêté de s'échanger des regards. Et Ginny n'en avait pas loupé une miette. Elle ne comprenait pas cet air complice qui était né entre eux deux. Cela paraissait tellement incongru… Elle ne retrouvait pas dans leur regard cette haine qui auparavant avait animé le moindre de leurs rapports. Quelque chose s'était passée entre eux, quelque chose que la jeune sorcière ignorait encore mais qu'elle comptait bien découvrir. - D'ailleurs, les trois adolescents avaient décidé de se donner rendez-vous après les cours, afin de rendre des comptes à Ginny.-

Mais ce que la rouquine avait prit pour des regards complices entre l'intello et le blondinet n'était du qu'au fait que ces derniers n'avaient cessé de s'envoyer discrètement des petits mots. Non pas des mots doux, mais plutôt le règlement de certains détails de la soirée passée. En effet, le cerveau d'Hermione lui renvoyait quelques flashes de cette fameuse nuit, notamment le piètre état dans lequel elle avait été. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait été soule, ce dont elle avait terriblement honte ! Cependant, malgré d'énormes efforts, Hermione ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment s'était terminée la soirée et craignait le pire… ! C'est pourquoi elle envoya un premier « billet » qui atterrit droit sur le crâne de Draco, qui était assis trois rangées derrière, au fond de la classe. Le sorcier leva la tête et eut tout juste le temps de voir Hermione se retourner.. Malfoy déplia le morceau de papier et pu lire les lignes suivantes :

_«Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. J'ai surtout oublié la fin de la soirée. Est-ce qu'on a… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » _

Aussitôt le serpentard prit sa plume pour lui répondre, un sourire malsain au coin de la bouche :

_« Non Hermione. Je ne vois de quoi tu veux parler. »_

Oh bien sur, Draco savait parfaitement où Hermione voulait en venir. Mais cela l'amusait bien trop de voir que Miss-je-sais-tout s'inquiétait de savoir si oui ou non, elle avait couché avec le Prince de Serpentards. Malfoy en parfait petit sadique, attendait qu'elle lui pose explicitement la question, afin de pousser l'embarras de la sorcière au plus haut point. Un énième coup d'œil vers Rogue, et Draco renvoya la « missive » à son expéditrice. Hermione pu lire avec agacement les lettres fines du serpentard. Est-ce qu'il jouait avec sa gêne, où ignorait-il réellement de quoi elle voulait parler ? Quoi qu'il en fût notre intello préférée se sentait de plus en plus vergogneuse. Et pour couronner le tout, le sorcier l'avait encore appelé par son prénom. Cela avait beau être la deuxième fois, Hermione n'en fut pas moins troublée. Finalement l'adolescente prit sur elle, et se mit à écrire une seconde fois :

_« Je me demandais comment s'était finie la soirée ? Ce matin tu étais à moitié nu, et je n'étais pas non plus dans une tenue très descente… Alors... ? »_

Miss Granger du attendre que Rogue s'éloigne de sa rangée avant d'envoyer à nouveau le « billet »qui cette fois-ci atterrit sur le pupitre du sorcier. Malfoy ouvrit le papier et découvrit avec malice qu'elle n'avait pas encore cédé.

_« Ecoute Hermione, hier soir, vu ton état –si tu vois ce que je veux dire- nous avons fait une multitude de choses…Que veux tu savoir exactement ? »_

Alors qu'il avait écrit ces quelques lignes, Draco du se retenir de rire. Ce jeu l'amusait totalement. En revanche, lorsqu'Hermione reçut la réponse du sorcier, elle ne pu contenir un cri de rage qui éclata dans toute la salle.

- « Mlle Granger, nous ne sommes pas dans un zoo ici, mais dans une salle de cours. La prochaine fois mettez-vous un poing dans la bouche.

A ces mots, Pansy et ses amies pouffèrent de rire.

- Veuillez m'excuser. répondit Hermione.

Alors que le professeur s'éloignait à nouveau, il s'arrêta net dans sa marche et se retourna à nouveau vers son élève :

-Ah oui j'oubliais. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » déclara-t-il en un sourire diabolique.

Aussitôt tous les élèves de gryffondor présents dans la salle, se mirent à protester en toisant Hermione de regards assassins. Hermione se dit qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir réfréner sa colère envers cet idiot de serpentard qui était la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Alors elle reprit à nouveau le petit bout de papier sur lequel elle s'acharna avec sa plume :

_« EST-CE QU'ON A COUCHé ENSEMBLE, OUI OU NON, DRACO ?! »_

Pour le coup, elle appela le sorcier par son prénom sans même s'en rendre compte, tant elle était furieuse. Alors que Draco se délectait des dix points qu'il avait fait perdre aux gryffondors, il jubila encore plus lorsqu'il lut le message d'Hermione.

_« Oh, ça ? Et bien non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble Hermione. Il faut être pleinement consciente pour coucher avec moi et ressentir toutes les « joies » que je peux procurer. Dans le cas contraire cela serait un gâchis. Un gâchis que je ne voulais pas te faire subir, vois tu ? Mais maintenant que tu es sorti de ton état d'ivresse, on peut remettre ça quand tu veux… »_

Hermione en ouvrant le papier, s'arrêta au mot « non » et ne prit même pas la peine de lire les bagatelles du serpentard. La sorcière était soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas «donnée » à lui la nuit dernière, malgré qu'elle ait été soule. Alors qu'elle se réjouissait de cette nouvelle, la sorcière sentit de légers picotements au niveau de sa main. Machinalement, elle jeta un regard furtif sur ses mains et s'aperçut qu'elle était entrain de se transformer en « Draco ». Aussitôt la sorcière tourna la tête vers le serpentard qui lui aussi semblait en panique. Le cours de Rogue ne se terminerait pas avant une demi-heure, il fallait qu'ils sortent maintenant avant que le « charme » n'opère totalement ! Avant même qu'Hermione ne trouve un plan, Draco avait levé la main en s'adressant à Rogue :

-« Monsieur, Miss Granger et moi avons un rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall, au sujet de notre orientation vers le métier de medicomage. déclara le sorcier d'un air confiant.

- Maintenant ?

Malfoy hocha de la tête pour acquieser.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller. autorisa Rogue.

- Merci professeur ». répondit Draco d'un ton naturel.

Encore une fois Hermione fut stupéfiée de la capacité qu'avait Draco pour mentir « sur commande ». Une fois en dehors de la salle, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers les toilettes. A peine eurent-ils le temps de rentrer chacun dans une cabine qu'ils furent totalement transformés. Alors qu'ils s'échangeaient leurs vêtements à l'aide su sort « accio », Hermione prit la parole :

-« Pas mal le coup du rendez-vous avec McGonagall.

- Est-ce c'est ta façon de me remercier Granger ? Oh allons, tu peux mieux faire et acclamer mes superbes talents d'acteur.

- Pauvre idiot. En tous cas, je ne comprends plus rien à ce sort ! On se transforme à n'importe quel moment ces derniers temps !

- J'avoue avoir été étonné de voir que ce matin on avait encore notre apparence normale. avoua Draco.

- Quoi qu'il en soit on doit retourner en cours, on en reparlera plus tard. »

**oOoOo**

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Draco, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent au pied de l'arbre près du lac qui était derrière l'école. Les trois sorciers s'assirent sur le sol et au moment où la rouquine s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle surprit la main de celui qu'elle prenait pour Hermione qui devenait deux fois plus grande que son autre main.

-« Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! s'écria la rouquine, pensant s'adresser à sa sœur de cœur.

Lassée, la « vraie » Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la main de Draco qu'elle savait pertinemment en pleine « retransformation ». Il n'était pas encore minuit mais déjà les deux adolescents étaient en train de retrouver leur apparence naturelle.

- « Draco, toi, moi, aux toilettes. » dit Miss Granger d'un air passif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents qui avaient retrouvé leur apparence propre, rejoignirent Ginny pour la seconde fois.

- « Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe au juste ?! » s'énerva la cadette de la famille Weasley.

Hermione mit près d'une heure pour expliquer à Ginny ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivé à elle et son compère depuis la rentrée - en omettant évidemment certains détails comme leur rapprochement progressif, leurs baisers, la soirée où ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble… -

- « Alors selon vous, on vous aurait lancé ce sort pour vous punir de votre discorde faire en sorte que vous ayez de meilleurs rapports… Et alors ? questionna Ginny après avoir été attentive au récit d'Hermione.

- Et alors quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Et alors, est-ce que ça vous a servi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que vous vous êtes rapprochés ces derniers temps ?

Tant Hermione que Draco fuirent la question de la sorcière.

- Ça expliquerait peut être que le sort s'estompe de plus en plus, continua Ginny. Peut être que plus vous vous rapprochez, plus le sort disparaît…enfin ça n'est qu'une supposition. Plus sérieusement Hermione, quand vas-tu te décider à parler de…de..de _tout ça _à Ron et Harry ? Tu sais qu'ils seraient vexés d'apprendre que leur meilleure amie ait pu leur cacher une chose pareille pendant des mois ?

- Je sais Ginny. Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête. Ce serait long à expliquer, et puis tu connais aussi bien que moi Harry et Ron, ils demanderaient des détails et…je ne suis pas prête c'est tout. »

Peu de temps après, Ginny s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents seuls à leurs pensées. Malfoy qui essayait de trouver le moyen d'alléger l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet, remarqua un livre déposé sur le sol, juste aux côtés d'Hermione.

- « C'est quoi ce bouquin ? interrogea t'il en tentant de se saisir du livre. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide que le serpentard, et prit l'ouvrage entre ses mains.

- « Roméo et Juliette ». répondit la sorcière d'un ton solennel.

- Qui ?"

Offusquée de l'ignorance de Malfoy quant à cet ouvrage, Hermione se sentit forcée de lui en faire un résumé des plus complets.

-" En somme c'est un bouquin à l'eau de rose ? Très peu pour moi. lâcha Drago.

Voyant que sa provocation avait fonctionnée à merveille et que déjà l'intello ouvrait la bouche pour contester violemment, Draco arracha le livre des mains d'Hermione. La jeune femme fut coupée court dans son élan et essaya aussitôt de récupérer son bouquin. Manque de chance pour elle, le Prince des Serpentards était maintenant d'humeur taquine…si bien qu'en luttant pour récupérer son livre, Hermione se retrouva plaquée sur le dos, le blondinet à califourchon sur elle.

- Drago… »

Miss Granger ne pu terminer sa phrase, Malfoy l'avait fait taire…

Après quelques échanges buccaux XD, les deux adolescents finirent par se relever.

-« Hermione, ton livre. dit Malfoy lui tendant son bouquin.

- Garde-le, qui sait ? Il pourrait peut-être te plaire… »


	13. Quand les hormones s'éveillent!

**_Note de l'auteur_**: _Bonjour à toutes chères lectrices ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 12 (attention il ne reste plus que trois chapitres !) pour lequel j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ;) Et j'ai essayé d'aller plus vite pour la publication même si vous avez du attendre trois semaines..!_

_Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de week end !_

_Misa_Misa._

_PS: /!\ c'est un chapitre qui n'a pas été corrigé par ma beat-reader, alors je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez...  
_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl**: _Merci bien ! =)_

**Atchoum16**: _Et oui on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin..! Merci pour ton compliment ! Hahah on verra si la théorie de Ginny est vrai..!_

**jones17**: _Heureuse de savoir que ce chapitre t'ai plu et surtout qu'il ait réussi à te faire rire un peu ! C'est toujours un exploit pour moi que d'insérer de l'humour dans mes écrits. Je te laisse découvrir si la suggestion de Ginny est vraie..! Et quant au transplanage, je pense que tu as lu mon message x) _

**Mathilde**:_ Eh ! C'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

**Regan Potter**:_ Encore une nouvelle lectrice, j'en suis très heureuse =) Merci pour tes compliments ! Quant à Harry et Ron, ils vont bien finir par l'apprendre mais non pas de la manière la plus attendue..soit au rendez-vous ! :P_

**Coca**: _Merci pour ta review ! Voici le chapitre 12 =)_

**myym**: _"la cata, la cata, la catastrophe !" = XDD Héhé, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité...;) Merci pour ta review !_

**elodu92**: _Et bah ça au moins c'est de la rewiew ! XDD Merci d'avoir pris le temps de "reviewer", voici la suite avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard. :$_

**entschuldigung**: _Bienvenue à toi chère lectrice ! Des bêtises, que dis-tu ? Ton commentaire m'est très encourageant ! Et c'est le plus beau des compliments que de me dire que ma fic sort du lot parmi les Dray/Mione où ils échangent de corps ! En espérant que la suite te plaise._

**FLOW**: _Je te remercie de m'avoir épargné ça Flow XDD Et thank's pour te rewiew, coquinette !_

**oOoOo**

**_Chapitre 12 : Quand les hormones s'éveillent…_**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que le sort (en guise de punition) s'était abattu de plein fouet sur les têtes « innocentes » de Draco et Hermione. Ce qui –inconsciemment- avait entraîné un « rapprochement » progressif entre eux deux.

Jamais Hermione ne l'aurait avoué, mais petit à petit, elle était devenue comme accro à Draco. Il lui fallait absolument sa dose quotidienne. Quant au blondinet, lui-même ne pouvait se passer des soirées où la sorcière était _sensée_ lui donner des cours de Runes Anciennes. Ces soirées en question, avaient au fil des semaines, pris une toute autre tournure…

Cependant, ils avaient tous les deux remarqué ces derniers temps, que leur « transformations » étaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Et après la supposition qu'avait faite Ginny quant à ce « dérèglement », Malfoy avait suggéré à Hermione un rapprochement « intensif » pour l'estompement total du sort.

C'était ce genre d'idioties qui faisait qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus se priver du Prince des Serpentards. Son humour sarcastique, sa vantardise et sa nonchalance, avaient permit à Hermione de se « décoincée » quelque peu et de se détacher doucement de son rôle de « Miss-je-sais-tout » qu'elle avait traîné depuis si longtemps.

Et puis il faut ajouter que pour ça, Draco l'avait initié à toutes sortes d'actes typiquement 'serpentardiens'. Comme la fois où il l'avait entraînée dans la salle commune des serpents et ce en pleine nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur, Malfoy lui avait enseigné différentes « activités » que pratiquaient couramment les Serpentards une fois dans leur domaine. Entre autre, le fait de se blottir dans un des recoins de la grande pièce et de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. La première fois qu'Hermione était entrée dans la salle communes des serpentards, elle avait observé cette pratique et en avait été choquée. Ce soir là, elle vit les choses différemment, pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait pleinement apprécié.

En somme, les deux adolescents continuaient chaque soir à apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre et la journée, ils profitaient du fait de se transformer de moins en moins, pour jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris…

**oOoOo**

Ce jour là Hermione s'était levée de bonne heure, paniquée à l'idée de s'être déjà transformée. Le premier geste qui vint à l'idée de la sorcière, fut de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts glissèrent dans une épaisse tignasse emmêlée ce qui lui permit de savoir qu'elle avait toujours son apparence propre. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à la grande pendule suspendue sur le mur du fond du dortoir, et observa l'heure affichée : huit heure moins le quart. En tant « normal » l'adolescente aurait déjà du avoir l'apparence de Malfoy. Mais encore une fois ça n'était pas le cas ce matin. Alors un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune fille qui savourait à l'avance le petit déjeuner qu'elle allait encore pouvoir déguster en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et Ginny…

**oOoOo**

En début d'après-midi, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de cours de métamorphose. Alors qu'elle attendait derrière une vingtaine d'élèves de pouvoir rentrer dans la classe, la sorcière fut intriguée par un sifflement qui semblait provenir d'un endroit proche d'où elle se trouvait.

-« pssss ! »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne.

-« pssss ! Hermione, par ici.. » chuchota à nouveau cette voix.

Soudain, elle aperçut une tête dépasser d'un pan de mur qui se trouvait un peu plus loin de la salle de cours. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la salle : les élèves entassés devant la porte, prenaient un temps fou à rentrer. Alors notre intello s'écarta discrètement du groupe pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son ravisseur. Une fois au niveau du mur elle s'y appuya de dos et sans quitter des yeux ses camarades, afin de ne pas manquer le moment où elle devrait rentrer à son tour.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Draco ? Je me trompe ou tu as cours en ce moment même ? demanda Hermione sans tourner la tête.

Malfoy qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur lui répondit :

- T'occupes. La question est plutôt de savoir, si _toi _tu as envie d'aller en cours là, maintenant.

- Serait-ce une tentative d'enlèvement Malfoy ?

- Presque. répondit le sorcier.

Et bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas, Hermione se doutait qu'à ce moment, il avait un sourire « malfoyien » aux lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu m'as déjà fait faire des choses folles ces derniers jours et je ne manquerai pas le cours de McGonagall. déclara solennellement la sorcière.

- Quel charmant discours Miss-je-sais-tout…et surtout très peu convainquant !

-Draco, je… »

Mais Hermione s'interrompit d'un seul coup. Pendant une seconde –selon Hermione- elle avait cessé de surveiller l'entrée des élèves et avait tourné la tête sur le côté en s'adressant à Draco. Ce court instant d'inattention avait suffit à lui faire perdre le contrôle de la situation, et maintenant le professeur McGonagall en personne se dirigeait vers elle.

-« Miss Granger, qu'attendez-vous pour rentrer ?

Une vague de stress submergea brusquement Hermione qui resta les yeux écarquillés sans rien dire. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle. Ou bien elle suivait sagement le professeur, en bonne intello qu'elle était. Ou bien… elle poursuivait ses folies de la semaine et rejoignait Malfoy.

-Miss Granger ? insista la vieille femme.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, elle sentit une main qui vint doucement agripper ses doigts. Puis à travers le mur, le serpentard lui susurra :

-« Cours. »

Hermione ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus se mit à courir.

- Miss Granger ? Mr Malfoy ? s'exclama McGonagall en voyant le blondinet sortir de derrière le mur en entraînant Hermione par la main. Simon, attrapez-les ! ordonna le professeur à un élève de forte corpulence et assez effrayant.

Dans leur course effrénée, Draco et Hermione passèrent devant la statue du trôle en tutu. Brusquement, le sorcier fit marche arrière et entraîna avec lui Hermione, qui manqua de tomber.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Simon va arrivé !

-Chut. Donne-moi deux secondes. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et le mur qui renfermait la salle sur demande, laissa apparaître une petite porte en bois. Draco ouvrit cette porte et y poussa Hermione à l'intérieur.

-« Eh ! » s'écria cette dernière, indignée d'avoir été bousculée de la sorte.

Sans perdre de temps, le sorcier la rejoignit et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois enfermés dans le noir, les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux, presque figés…jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les pas lourds de Simon qui venait de passé devant leur cachette sans même s'en rendre compte.

Après ça, Draco et Hermione purent respirer normalement. Le serpentard sortit tant bien que mal sa baguette de la grande poche de sa cape de sorcier, et fit apparaître une petite lampe au plafond. Son éclairage était médiocre, mais assez lumineux tout de même pour entrevoir ce qui entourait les deux sorciers.

-« Un placard à balai ? Tu n'as pas trouvé plus étroit comme endroit ?

- Désolé mais c'est la première cachette qui me soit venue en tête. Et puis cette étroitesse me rappelle un bon souvenir… déclara le blondinet un sourire malicieux.

A ces mots, il se rapprocha un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà d'Hermione. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à capturer les lèvres de la sorcière, c'est Hermione elle-même qui se jeta sur le serpentard. Elle avait saisit ses lèvres avec une telle sauvagerie qu'elle le mordillait presque- ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire Draco- D'abord surpris, le sorcier se laissa faire. Mais rapidement il reprit le contrôle de la situation.

En effet il prit Hermione par la taille et la souleva d'un coup. Etonnée, l'adolescente poussa un gémissement qui resta étouffé puisque les deux s'embrassaient. Malfoy déposa Hermione sur une petite commode recouverte de poussière. La sorcière entre ouvra les jambes afin de laisser Draco s'avancer vers elle. La température grimpait à une vitesse folle tant le placard était petit. Si bien que Draco qui mourrait de chaud, dû desserrer sa cravate. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour la brune qui sans prévenir, se mit à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme. Cependant, Hermione qui jugea cette méthode d'ouverture bien trop longue, s'écarta du visage de Malfoy en une moue boudeuse.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea le sorcier.

-Ca m'énerve.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Draco qui ne comprenait pas.

Soudainement, Hermione se saisit des deux pans de la chemise de son homologue, et les écarta vivement. Tous les boutons sautèrent, laissant apparaître le torse lisse et légèrement musclé du Prince des Serpentards.

-« _Là_ c'est mieux. » dit Hermione enfin satisfaite.

- Quelle gourmande vous faites Miss… » commença Draco.

Mais aussitôt Hermione le fit taire. Ils étouffaient presque dans le placard où la chaleur quasi palpable s'était concentrée au fil des minutes. Malgré ça, les deux adolescents ne cessèrent de mêler leur langue en d'échanges fougueux. Draco « offusqué » d'être le seul à avoir son torse mis à nu, voulut remettre les choses à égalité. Au moment où il posa un doigt sur le premier bouton de la chemise d'Hermione, la sonnerie du collège retentit.

Hermione mit fin au baiser de manière aussi brusque qu'elle l'avait provoqué quelques minutes plutôt. Draco en fut presque vexé.

-« Je ne manquerai pas un cours de plus Draco.

-Soit… marmonna Malfoy, sans enthousiasme.

-Et puis dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu as cours ?

-C'est bon, c'est bon…allons-y. » finit par céder le blondinet.

Ainsi les deux sorcier sortirent de leur placard à balai, après être resté un petit moment derrière la porte entrouverte afin d'être sûr que plus personne n'était à leur trousse…

Puis Draco observa Hermione qui déjà s'en allait.

-« Hermione ! l'héla t'il.

La gryffondor se retourna vers lui avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ta jupe. Baisse-là, on voit…

Un furtif coup d'œil vers le bas et Hermione s'aperçut que sa jupe était remontée, laissant apparaître sa jolie petite culotte rose. En un rien de temps les joues de la sorcière virèrent au rouge, ce qui ne tarda pas à déclencher un fou rire de la part du Serpentard.

-Très drôle Draco ! » rechigna la sorcière.

Puis Hermione reprit sa marche en direction du prochain cours. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, ce garçon la rendait folle, lui faisait faire de folies et enfin était lui-même fou !

**oOoOo**

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement aux yeux d'Hermione et de Draco. Ce jour là ils ne s'étaient transformés que durant deux petites heures… Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de se voir puisque les deux adolescents avaient leur apparence propre, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant les mystérieuses toilettes du quatrième étage.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va ce soir ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Un endroit qui t'est familier. » répondit Draco, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers arrivèrent devant les cachots du sous-sol. Malfoy ouvrit une porte à l'aide du sort « alohomora »

-« La salle de cours de Rogue ? s'exclama la brune.

-Elle-même. J'ai toujours fantasmé à l'idée de passer une nuit dans la salle de mon professeur adoré.

Hermione éclata de rire avant de bafouiller :

-C'est vraiment, n'importe quoi !

-Et bien quoi ? Ca ne te dit rien de partager ce fantasme avec moi ? interrogea le blondinet avec une voix qui ne laissait présager rien de bon...

Tout en parlant, il se rapprochait doucement de l'adolescente qui était environ à deux mètres de lui.

-Etrangement, j'ai des doutes sur la possibilité de réalisation de ton « fantasme »… déclara Hermione en marchant à reculons vers le grand tableau noir.

-Allons Hermione, le jeu de la petite sainte nitouche ne te scié plus du tout. avoua Malfoy qui dans sa chasse, zigzaguait entre les pupitres alors qu'il s'avançait toujours vers la jeune fille.

-Très drôle Draco. lâcha Hermione qui continuait de fuir le serpentard.

-Ose me dire que ces derniers jours tu n'as pas passé d'agréables moments en ma compagnie.

Hermione fût piquée au vif par cette arrogance poussée dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. Pour qui se prenait-il à être aussi sûr de lui ? Certes elle avait – fortement – apprécié ces moments passés avec le Serpentard. Mais la sorcière avait bien trop de fierté pour ne jamais lui avouer.

Au moment où Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, son dos vint se cogner contre le grand bureau de Rogue.

-« Aoutch ! » s'écria Hermione avant de tourner la tête en arrière et constater l'objet de sa douleur.

C'en était terminé pour elle, la sorcière ne pouvait plus reculer, elle était coincée. Malfoy arrivait tel un animal sauvage ayant pris au piège sa proie. Il était maintenant devant elle et déjà son visage s'avançait vers celui de la gryffondor. Comme assez souvent –mise à part la scène du placard quelques heures plutôt- Hermione perdit tous ses moyens face à la beauté froide du Serpentard. Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà lèvres entremêlées à celles de Draco, le sorcier en décida autrement. Il frôla de ses fines lèvres celles d'Hermione et finalement descendit avec sa bouche au niveau du cou de la sorcière. Hermione en gémit de frustration - d'excitation ? – Draco ne s'arrêtait plus de l'embrasser sur le côté de la gorge en se permettant parfois de suçoter la peau lisse de la jeune fille. Cette dernière frissonnait d'exaltation et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Ce dernier profita de l'appui qu'elle avait prit sur lui pour la soulever pour la deuxième fois de la journée et la déposer sur le bureau.

Là, Malfoy souleva légèrement avec ses mains la chemise d'Hermione et se mit à assaillir son ventre de baisers qui partaient du haut vers le bas. Les deux adolescents commençaient à avoir chaud dans les cachots où pourtant il faisait si froid, et le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione ne cessait d'accélérer dangereusement.

Draco enleva sa cravate et ouvrit sa chemise pour le plus grand plaisir de la sorcière. Puis il s'attaqua aux vêtements d'Hermione en déboutonnant d'abord sa chemise. L'adolescente portait un soutien-gorge noir qui mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine. Draco – dans toute sa perversité- déposa un baiser sur ce qui apparaissait de la poitrine d'Hermione.

Puis sans prévenir, Malfoy d'un geste brusque, balaya tout ce qui était posé sur le bureau de Rogue et monta lui-même sur le meuble en chevauchant Hermione, obligeant cette dernière à s'allonger. Draco avait un bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione qui respirait de façon saccadée.

Perdue entre la raison et la folie, la sorcière ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Si elle laissait faire ce soir le Prince des Serpentards, ils iraient - sans nul doute- jusqu'au point de « non retour ». A cette pensée la sorcière se releva brusquement, si bien que sa tête se cogna à celle de Malfoy.

-« Aoutch ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco, surpris.

- Je… Avant de…Avant qu'on n'aille plus loin il faudrait que j'ai complètement confiance en toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je veux dire qu'il faut qu'on parle Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Nos corps parlent pour nous non ? répondit le sorcier en un sourire malsain.

Alors qu'il se remettait déjà à embrasser le cou d'Hermione, cette dernière le repoussa.

-Est-ce qu'il n'y a que mon corps qui t'intéresse ? Une fille de plus à rajouter à ton tableau de chasse c'est ça ? Je veux dire, il y a encore quelques semaines, à tes yeux je n'étais qu'une « sang-de-bourbe » qui ne méritait même pas d'être élève à Poudlard. Est-ce que tout ça a changé ?

Draco, abasourdi par ce virement de situation, mit quelques secondes avant de formuler une réponse. Le jeune homme se releva et s'assit sur le bureau. **(1)**

-Je ne renie pas mes origines, l'éducation de mon père et encore moins mes principes. C'est juste…Différent avec toi.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond qu'elle pensa mortel tant il fut violent. La sorcière avait cru que grâce à elle, Malfoy aurait changé ne serait-ce que dans certains de ses idéaux. Qu'il se serait rendu compte de la stupidité de la différenciation faite entre les « sang pur » et les dits « sang de bourbe ». La gryffondor était maintenant persuadée de s'être trompée. Elle n'était rien d'autre que de la chair avec laquelle il « aurait pu » assouvir ses désirs s'il elle s'était laissé faire ce soir.

A cette pensée Hermione se leva tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

-Hermione, attends. dit Draco en essayant de la retenir par le bras.

-Ne me touche pas Malfoy. » ordonna froidement Hermione en se libérant de l'emprise du jeune homme.

Draco fut prit de stupeur en entendant qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Enfin Hermione parti, sans un regard pour le sorcier, laissant ce dernier penaud.

**(1) En écrivant ce passage, j'écoutais "Die Alone" d'Ingrid Mickaelson, et la chanson était à 2'50 min, si ça vous intéresse.. ^^**


	14. Shakespeare, quand tu nous tiens!

_**Note de l'auteur:** Héhé ! Avant, avant dernier chapitre les amies ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point çela me rend nostalgique (oui oui, carrément nostalgique XD) ! M'enfin bon, on y est pas encore, et du boulot m'attend pour la fin de ce Dray/Mione !_

_Je suis particulièrement anxieuse de connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre clé de cette fic (oui, je fais genre j'emploie le terme "Chapitre clé" pour ma vulgaire fic XD Et alors, je fais ce que je veux d'abord !) J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira..._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente fin de semaine !_

_Misa_Misa_

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**_Atchoum16_: **_Ahaha ! Je te laisse découvrir ça en esperant que tu sois au rendez-vous pour ce 13e chapitre ! En tous cas merci pour ta review :)_

_**magiiyc**: Elle me demande ça avec une tête d'ange, comment puis-je résister à publier la suite ? :P (Bon, ça n'a pas été aussi rapide que tu le souhaitais, mais le chapitre est publié, c'est déjà ça XDD)_

_**littlebeattle**: Oh oui, Malfoy est un vrai "mec", je dirais même, l'un des pires de toute l'Angleterre (au moins) x) Sur ce, je te laisse à tes idées perverses petite dévergondée ! :P_

_**Pomeline**: Merci d'être toujours là et de me m'encourager, vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_**FLOW**: Bon, que te dire à toi, si ce n'est que ce chapitre était forcé de te plaire ? XD On se demande pourquoi hein... ! x) (Tu ne m'as peut être pas vu écrire en philo ces dernier temps, mais ça grattait à la maison ! ^^)_

_**elodu92**: Whoua, quel engouement ! ^^ Merci de cette review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant..!_

_**Regan Potter**: Oui Hermione n'est plus celle qu'elle était, ahh la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, tous des dévergondés! D'accord, je commençais une leçon de vertu et je m'aperçois qu'en fait, toi aussi tu es une petite perverse...Mon Dieu ! XD  
_

_(Nan je plaisante, bavons ensemble chère lectrice !) Désolée, trois semaines sont passées... :$_

_PS: J'ai toujours destesté les sonneries x)_

_**oOoOo**  
_

**_Chapitre 13 : Shakespeare, quand tu nous tiens… !_**

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à Mlle Nishikido Flow... [H.H.S.P. copine x)]  
_

_**Et Hermione partit, sans un regard pour le sorcier…**_

Deux semaines. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce soir là. Pendant quinze jours entiers, Hermione ne consentit à adresser la parole à Draco. Un sentiment de rancune emplissait sa tête à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait même plus prononcer ou entendre le prénom de « Draco » à voix haute. Elle était allée jusqu'à lancer un sort qui lui permettait de savoir quand le serpentard se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi, elle s'y rendait toujours avant ou après qu'il y soit allé, de telle façon à l'éviter un maximum. Cependant elle ne pouvait fuir les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Pendant ces quelques heures, Hermione agissait comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'il n'existait pas. De toute façon le serpentard s'asseyait toujours dans le fond de la classe, tandis que notre intello elle, se précipitait à chaque début de cours vers les premiers rangs. Draco et Hermione ne se consacraient plus un seul regard.

Draco lui, tenta pendant ces deux semaines de se « consoler » comme il le pouvait. Pour ça, il avait une méthode bien connue… C'est comme ça que le serpentard enchaîna les flirtes avec tantôt des filles de Serdaigle, tantôt des filles de Serpentard. Quant aux filles de Poufsouffle, il jugeait qu'elles n'étaient pas à sa hauteur et enfin, les filles de Gryffondor lui rappelaient trop souvent une certaine personne… Néanmoins cette « cure malfoyienne » ne suffît pas à le lui faire oublier …Les badinages avec ces filles n'égalaient pas les semaines folles qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Miss-je-sais-tout. Il ne s'amusait pas. Il passait le temps.

**oOoOo**

Ce nuit là, après avoir lutté pour se débarrasser d'une nouvelle « conquête » quelque peu envahissante – et qui déjà, n'avait plus d'intérêt aux yeux du blondinet- Malfoy retrouva son dortoir. Bientôt il allait être une heure du matin, mais Draco n'avait pas sommeil. Aussi il décida de rester dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés les plus proches de la cheminée et à l'aide de sa baguette, il raviva les flammes qui s'étaient éteintes un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Aussitôt l'odeur de bois brûlé l'enivra et l'emporta dans une réflexion qu'il avait souvent eu ces derniers jours…

Pourquoi la réaction et surtout les derniers mots qu'Hermione avait eu à son égard, l'avaient troublé à ce point ?

_« Ton égo en a surement prit un coup. C'est vrai, Hermione est bien la première fille qui ait refusé de coucher avec le Prince des Serpentards » _lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

Cependant cette réponse ne lui satisfit pas. C'était bien plus que cela. Le blondinet tenta de mettre son cerveau en marche…

Depuis des mois déjà, Hermione était devenue sa complice, du fait qu'ils partageaient ensemble le secret de leur « punition ».

Grâce à Hermione, il avait réussi à penser à autre chose que sa situation familiale qu'il jugeait chaotique. Au lieu de ça, il réfléchissait chaque jour à un nouveau plan qui la rendrait folle.

Grâce à la gryffondor, il prenait conscience de la stupidité du racisme envers les enfants nés de parents moldus. Hermione sang pur ou non, était dotée d'une intelligence qui surpassait certainement la grande partie des élèves de Poudlard.

Grâce à elle, il avait appris à rendre heureuse une personne autre que lui-même tout en y prenant du plaisir. Voir Hermione rire à ses bêtises lui procurait une sensation de totale plénitude.

Grâce à la lionne, il avait également appris à partager. En effet, partager la même cabine de toilette avait été un réel plaisir… !

Grâce à Hermione…il avait appris à aimer tout court.

Sans oublier que la sorcière lui avait appris à faire des ricochets ! _« Encore un truc de moldu ! » _pensa Draco.

D'ailleurs en pensant aux inventions moldus, il se souvint de ce livre qu'elle lui avait prêté. Ou plutôt, le livre qu'il lui avait « gentiment » arraché des mains.

Malfoy alla chercher l'ouvrage qu'il avait soigneusement rangé –du moins "oublié" serait le terme plus approprié- sous les coussins d'un des canapés de la salle commune.

Bientôt il allait être trois heures du matin, et Draco n'avait toujours pas sommeil. Aussi, il décida de commencer la lecture de « Romeo et Juliette ».

**oOoOo**

Hermione ce matin là avait peu dormi –comme souvent ces derniers temps-. Elle était réveillée depuis de longues minutes déjà, mais préférait rester les yeux fermés. La sorcière n'avait pas envie de se lever, pas envie de _le_ voir. Et comme chaque matin, le même refrain irritant défilait pour la énième fois dans sa tête…

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver jusque là… Tomber bêtement dans les griffes du Serpentard. Négligeant certains de ses cours, manquant par la même occasion de respect envers ses professeurs, enfreignant parfois les règles de l'école … Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait changée et en était consciente. Cet idiot avait salit son corps de ses mains. Elle revoyait encore son sourire malsain qu'il avait si souvent eut en sa présence... S'il avait été devant elle, Hermione l'aurait certainement giflé.

Un animal. C'était tout ce qu'était Malfoy. Un être dépourvu de tous sentiments, dont la conduite était purement dictée par des pulsions sexuelles. Elle aurait tout fait pour remonter le temps et faire en sorte de n'avoir jamais croisé Draco ce soir de rentrée.

Et pourtant… ce sentiment à l'égard du sorcier, ce sentiment qui la poursuivait depuis de longues semaines déjà, était si fort en elle que la jeune fille doutait qu'un sort -aussi puissant qu'il fût- réussisse à le faire disparaitre.

Hermione aimait Draco.

Finalement la jeune fille se décida à ouvrir les paupières. Elle s'assit sur son lit et de là où elle était, elle pu observer son reflet dans le miroir posé au fond du dortoir. Elle avait toujours son apparence propre. En réalité, pendant ces deux semaines, rares ont été les fois où elle s'était transformée... Hermione se dit que si la théorie de Ginny avait été bonne, aujourd'hui elle aurait du être transformée toute la journée ! Puis la sorcière regarda autour d'elle. Étrangement, elle était seule dans le dortoir. Les autres filles devaient être descendues, bien qu'elle n'ait rien entendu. Pourtant il était encore trop tôt pour que le petit déjeuner soit servi dans la Grande Salle…

Alors Hermione enfila rapidement son uniforme et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Personne… Il régnait un silence absolu. La sorcière de décida donc à poursuivre son chemin. Mais là encore, à l'extérieur de la salle commune, les couloirs étaient vides d'élèves.

_« Mais où Diable sont-ils tous allés ? » _se demanda la jeune fille en traversant les allées désertées.

Soudain, alors qu'Hermione tournait dans un énième couloir, elle aperçu avec surprise, une foule immense d'élèves regroupés devant un mur, qui se trouvait au bout de ce couloir. Intriguée, l'adolescente s'avança vers cet essaim de sorciers et sorcières. Les élèves bruyants, semblaient fascinés par une chose sur le mur qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à distinguer. Agacée, la sorcière tenta –non sans mal- de se frayer un chemin parmi la cohue d'élèves. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant le mur. Là, elle put y voir une inscription écrite avec de grandes lettres noires :

**_« Pour toi je renie mon père et abdique mon nom. Je renonce à mon nom et à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de moi, je te prends tout entière. » (1)_**

Hermione mit un temps avant de réaliser ce qu'elle lisait.

Malgré que l'inscription fût marquée avec de grandes lettres, la sorcière aurait reconnu cette écriture fine entre mille autres… Draco Malfoy.

Draco _était _l'auteur de cette déclaration qui ne s'adressait à nulle autre que… Hermione.

Le serpentard avait finalement lu « Roméo et Juliette »…

Aussitôt les yeux d'Hermione devinrent humides tandis que son cœur s'emballa sans prévenir. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait rire ou pleurer.

Mise à part elle et quelques rares élèves issus de familles moldus, personne ne saisissait l'origine de cette citation.

_- C'est très beau…dit une élève de Serdaigle._

_- J'aimerai trouver un garçon qui soit prêt à tant pour moi …avoua une autre sorcière, les yeux rêveurs…_

_- Et bien ça n'est pas demain la veille ! rétorqua son amie._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandaient une dizaine d'élèves._

_- …c'est un extrait de « Romeo et Juliette ». Ma sœur en a un exemplaire à la maison…_ _affirma une jeune sorcière de Poufsouffle, qui semblait venir d'une famille moldu._

Pour Hermione, ça n'était pas qu'un simple extrait d'une fiction, c'était la réalité. Malfoy était prêt à renier son nom et l'éducation de son père pour elle… Alors Hermione ressentit comme une jouissance au fond d'elle. Et puis elle se sentait très flattée de la réaction des autres filles. Elle et personne d'autre n'était le destinataire de cette déclaration. La sorcière aurait voulu le crier sur les toits afin de faire jalouser les sorcières autour d'elle. Mais finalement, elle jugea que garder ça secret avait un côté plus excitant encore. Une envie violente de sauter au cou de Draco et de l'assaillir de mille baisers envahit Hermione.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, un sourire suspendu aux lèvres, Hermione croisa le regard du directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore. Il se tenait un peu plus loin dans le couloir et de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Rusard qui exprimait avec vivacité son indignement quant à ce « délit impardonnable ». Mais Dumbledore ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait Hermione avec insistance quand soudain, un sourire discret et plein de malice, vint étirer ses lèvres tandis que les yeux de son visage narquois, se plissaient au fur et à mesure que son sourire s'élargissait. Le déclic fut immédiat pour Hermione. Dumbledore était au courant de tout et depuis le début. Hermione était persuadée que d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'homme à la longue barbe, était lié à ce sort lancé sur Draco et elle et par conséquent, il avait certainement du suivre l'évolution de leur relation…

_« Ce vieux fou ! »_ pensa Hermione, avant de lui sourire à son tour, comme pour le remercier…

-« Je crois qu'il suffit maintenant, allons, le petit déjeuner est servi ! » cria finalement Dumbledore à la foule excitée, laissant Rusard seul à ses plaintes.

Tandis que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, Hermione resta un moment encore devant l'inscription au mur qu'elle ne cessait de lire et relire. Puis la sorcière qui n'attendait que de voir l'auteur de cette déclaration, se dit que ce dernier devait surement être dans la Grande Salle. Alors l'adolescente courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle d'où elle poussa avec force les grandes portes en bois. Ses yeux se tournèrent machinalement vers la table des Serpentards. Mais celui qui en était le Prince, manquait à l'appel. En effet sa place aux côtés de Pansy était vide… Pourtant Hermione l'aurait gratifié d'un large sourire – la seule chose dont elle aurait pu se contenter devant tout le monde- Enfin, ça n'aurait été qu'un début de remerciement…

**oOoOo**

Draco avait décidé de ne pas descendre pour le petit déjeuner ce matin. Trop anxieux de la réaction d'Hermione quant à sa « déclaration », il avait préféré resté cloitré dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé même où il avait passé la nuit à lire « Roméo et Juliette »…

Plus tard dans la matinée, Pansy avait rendu visite à son Dragounet chéri. Évidemment elle s'était empressée de lui raconter l_'événement_ de là matinée.

-« …oui c'est vraiment ridicule. mentit Draco, l'air absent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin mon Dragounet ?

-Fous-moi la paix Pansy et ça ira déjà mieux. »

Ce fût les yeux larmoyants, que la serpentarde s'en fuit vers la sortie de la salle commune, laissant à nouveau le blondinet seul.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, Draco sentait ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir et il n'allait pas tarder à sombrer…Quand tout à coup, un petit morceau de parchemin plié en deux, vint s'écraser sur sa tête – ce qui eut le don de le réveiller subitement-. Le sorcier déplia le bout de papier, et lut ces mots :

_**« Soit à la salle sur demande à 00h.**_

_**H.G. »**_

**oOoOo**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et il régnait un doux silence dans les couloirs de Poudlard endormi (ou presque).Draco marchait seul à fin de se rendre à la salle sur demande. Alors qu'il allait bientôt y parvenir, le sorcier perçut des bruits de pas qui le suivaient. Aussitôt il s'arrêta, et fit volte face. Personne. Le jeune-homme reprit son chemin, quand au bout de quelques secondes à peine, des pas résonnèrent à nouveau derrière lui. Agacé, Draco s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et se retourna brusquement. Cette fois encore il ne vit personne. Alors il prit sa baguette en main et lança le sort « Lumos ».

-« Qui est là ? » demanda t-il dans le vide, d'une voix glaciale et nullement effrayée.

Malgré tout, sa question resta sans réponse et finalement il s'en retourna perplexe, vers la salle sur demande…

**oOoOo**

00h01. Draco, anxieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été cette année, se trouvait debout, devant le mur qui renfermait la salle sur demande. Une série infinie de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait entre autre, si Hermione lui avait pardonné sa conduite de la veille, ou si elle lui réservait une vengeance des plus violentes pour l'avoir affichée ce matin ! Oui c'était ça, elle devait surement l'attendre en compagnie de toute la D.A.(2), tous prêts à lui casser la ****** ! Ou peut être bien qu'Hermione, derrière ce mur, se trouvait nue sur un gigantesque lit recouvert de pétales de roses…ou pas. Quoi qu'il en fût, Draco était prêt à prendre ses responsabilités quant à son acte quelque peu…original.

Finalement, il pensa fort dans sa tête « Hermione » en faisant trois allers-retours devant le mur…

Une porte en bois blanc apparut. Draco se saisit de la poignée et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite chambre au parquet de bois clair. Le plafond de la pièce avait la forme d'un toit en v. Seule une fenêtre placée au fond de la chambre servait d'éclairage dans cette chambre au clair-obscur. Aucun meuble, aucun sauf un grand lit de bois toujours, dont quatre imposantes colonnes s'élevaient vers le plafond pour former une sorte de chapiteau. D'épais rideaux rouges restés ouverts et repliés en descendaient.

Hermione était assise au pied de ce lit, et tournait le dos à Malfoy. Bien qu'elle l'eut entendu rentrer, elle daigna lui faire face et encore moins lui parler. Malfoy, perturbé de ce silence délibéré, se décida donc à prendre la parole en premier :

-« Ecoute Hermione, je regrette de m'être mal conduit hier soir. J'ai été bête… Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, et surtout de la stupidité de mon mépris envers les sangs de… heu, les enfants nés de parents moldus…

A cette hésitation, Hermione toujours retournée, poussa un soupir d'agacement, ce que Draco ne manqua pas. Ce geste le rendit encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était… Mais le sorcier ne se découragea pas pour autant et poursuivit :

-…Je crois que j'avais pris conscience depuis un moment déjà des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, et de voir s'écrouler du jour au lendemain tous mes principes… Je crois que j'avais peur.

Malgré tout, la sorcière parût inébranlable et ne réagît toujours pas. Elle restait là, comme inerte.

-Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller…Au moins j'aurais dit ce que j'avais à te dire et…

-Tu es pardonné Draco. dit soudainement Hermione, tout bas.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu étais pardonné à la seconde où j'ai lu ta citation sur le mur. avoua Hermione en se levant et se dirigeant vers le jeune homme.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens d'agir comme si tu m'en voulais encore ?

-Oh, juste pour le plaisir de mon égo qui a particulièrement apprécié d'entendre un Malfoy se donner à des excuses.

A ces mots, le visage de Drago se durcit, ses traits semblèrent se crisper et son regard se fit glacial. Hermione avait déjà vu cette expression…le jour où il l'avait « agressée »… Prise de stupeur et ne comprenant pas une telle réaction de sa part, Hermione ne su quoi dire ou faire.

-Je crois qu'une vengeance de ma part serait légitime Hermione... »

Et sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de le voir venir, Draco se jeta sur elle, l'emprisonna de ses bras et la fit basculer en arrière sur le grand lit de bois. Hermione ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

Draco qui désormais la chevauchait, lâcha un sourire des plus malsains. Ce fameux sourire qui vous révélait tout des intentions perverses du Prince des Serpentards.

-« Quel acteur ! » lâcha Hermione, avant de parcourir de ses yeux le visage du sorcier…

Comme si la beauté naturelle de Malfoy ne suffisait pas, l'éclairage qu'offrait la fenêtre de la pièce, faisait ressortir en plus, ses yeux clairs et donnait à ses lèvres une teinte rouge sang. On aurait dit un vampire, un magnifique vampire à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs… Excepté qu'en cet instant, c'était Hermione qui mourait d'envie de le mordre... !

Alors la sorcière se laissa aller, et se mit à dénouer la cravate du jeune homme. Après ça, elle garda la cravate en main et la jeta au loin. Puis elle déboutonna la chemise de Draco et une fois le dernier bouton défait, elle fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses épaules carrées.

Là, un sublime spectacle s'offrit à elle : le torse complètement nu de Draco. Plus de chemise à moitié ouverte qui gâcherait une partie du tableau… Non, elle avait pour elle, le torse entièrement dénudé de Malfoy. Ainsi, sans vraiment pouvoir se retenir, Hermione entreprit une première vague de caresses sur le buste de Draco…Sous sa main roulaient les courbes divines du sorcier : ses pectoraux très légèrement musclés, puis ses abdos sobrement développés, sans compter sa peau d'une douceur irrésistible…

Puis ses mains qui descendaient doucement, arrivèrent à la ceinture de Draco. Lancée dans son élan, Hermione défit la braguette du garçon et l'obligea à enlever son pantalon. Malfoy était maintenant en caleçon et n'attendait plus qu'une chose : pouvoir déshabiller Hermione à son tour.

Et le serpentard ne se priva pas plus longtemps. Il commença par détacher un à un les boutons de la chemise d'Hermione. A peine eut-il terminé, qu'Hermione impatiente, retira elle-même son vêtement avec empressement. Alors qu'elle voulut se lever pour s'emparer des lèvres du sorcier, Draco avec force, la fit s'allonger à nouveau et l'embrassa avec tendresse…Comme pour contraster avec ce geste tendre, il passa d'une main perverse sous la jupe courte de l'adolescente et caressa la cuisse de cette dernière. Prise d'un engouement indescriptible, Hermione enroula sa jambe autour de la taille du sorcier. Puis les baisers se firent de plus en plus sauvages. Les étreintes de plus en plus violentes. Ils avaient tous les deux chaud, _très _chaud. Draco mit fin au baiser pour en commencer d'autres sur le ventre d'Hermione. Celle-ci en profita pour reprendre sa respiration. Tout son corps bouillonnait sous celui de Draco. Ce dernier descendait toujours plus bas en l'embrassant, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut confronté à un obstacle : la jupe de la sorcière.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il se débarrassa des deux petits boutons du vêtement et le fit glisser le long des jambes d'Hermione pour découvrir sa peau délicate. Somptueuse. C'était le mot qui convenait à Hermione ce soir là, pensa Draco. Bien qu'il l'assaillait de milliers de baisers partout sur le corps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sans cesse à son visage. Les yeux brillants et à demi clos, les joues brulantes et empourprées, les lèvres légèrement gonflées et la bouche négligemment ouverte…Draco ne pouvait résister à l'embrasser encore, et fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de l'adolescente...

Après un énième baiser, les derniers sous vêtements furent enlevés, c'est le corps en sueur qu'Hermione se courba naturellement vers l'avant, vers Draco…tandis que ce dernier s'étala de toute sa personne sur elle…**Et tout fût dit. (3)**

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur**_ :

_**(1) Citation tirée de la pièce « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare.**_

_**(2) Dumbledore's Army (« L'armée de Dumbledore », formée par Harry et ses amis, lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard.)**_

_**(3) Citation tirée du roman « La Curée » d'Emile Zola.**_


	15. Dilemme

_**Note de l'auteur**_: _Toutes mes excuses pour tout ce temps perdu ! En temps normal, ce chapitre aurait du être publié une semaine (seulement) après le chapitre 13 ! Mais premièrement, un passage m'a posé problème dans l'écriture, et aussi, j'hésitais à inclure le chapitre 15 (qui est court !) dans ce même chapitre... Enfin bref, désolée ! J'en profite pour vous rappelez qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre (snif !) J'hésite encore à inclure le prologue dans le chapitre dernier ou bien a en créer un nouveau...Enfin nous verrons bien ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous souhaite un bon dimanche ! Bon courage à toutes celles qui comme Flow et moi, passent en ce moment le BAC --"_

_Amicalement, _

_Misa_Misa_

_**PS: /!\ Une spéciale dédicace sera faite lors de la publication du prochain chapitre, pour celle qui aura écrit la *1OOème review* ^^ /!\**  
_

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_**à Pomeline: **Pour moi aussi, Dicaprio détient une grande part de mon amour pour ce film XD_

_**à Atchoum16**: Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Je te laisse découvrir la clé de ce mystère ^^_

_**à Regan Potter**: Il ne servait à rien de cacher ta nature PERVERSE, tes mots t'ont trahis ma pauvre...Et voilà qu'en plus te révèles être une sadique ! Mon Dieu, mais je suis entourée de lectrices diaboliques et qui en plus ne s'en cachent pas ! Honte à vous ! Sinon j'avoue qu'à travers Draco, je me venge sévèrement sur Pansy... ça a du bon de se mettre dans la peau d'un mec, je dirais même plus: c'est jouissif ! x) Enfin, merci pour ta review et ton engouement, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi !_

_PS: Par pitié, ÉTEINS-NOUS ta musique !! :P_

_**à elodu92**: Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre ! En tous cas, merci d'être toujours là! T'as vu, Draco est intelligent hein ? *se lance des fleurs* x)_

_**à NISHIKIDO FLOW**: Heureuse d'être ta meurtrière ma coquinette d'amour..! 3  
_

_**à MissReveuse**: Oui je lis encore les reviews ! Et je suis très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il y a encore de nouvelles lectrices ! J'espère que la fin de ma fic te plaira tout autant !  
_

_**à Meeloo**: Voici la suite Meeloo ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)_

_**à Scarlett**: Whouaou ! T'as fait péter mon nombre de reviews XD Merci merci merci ! (Et moi qui voulais atteindre les 100 reviews pour cette fin d'année...grâce à toi je vois mon rêve se réaliser :D) *happyyy*  
_

**_oOoOo_**

**_Chapitre 14 : Dilemme._**

07h20. Cela ne faisait pas moins d'un quart d'heure qu'Hermione, appuyée sur un coude, observait Draco qui dormait encore dans la petite chambre au parquet de bois. Un sourire narquois marquait encore ses lèvres…Décidément la perversité du serpentard, le suivait jusque dans ses rêves… ! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire toute seule…

Malgré tout, Draco était aussi beau endormi qu'éveillé. Quelques mèches en désordre de ses cheveux blonds, s'éparpillaient sur son front, et venaient couvrir une partie de ses paupières. Et sa bouche légèrement pulpeuse, et la peau lisse de son visage, et puis son parfum, et…Hermione ne se lassait pas d'observer tous les détails du jeune homme qui l'avaient séduite et la séduisaient encore, et surtout, qui l'avaient entrainé jusqu'à hier soir, jusqu'à cette nuit folle… !

Des images de ce « moment » ne cessaient de défiler dans la tête d'Hermione qui rougit de ses propres pensées. Le fait d'admettre qu'elle avait aimé, non, adoré ! cette nuit avec Draco, la rendait plus honteuse encore. Le Prince des Serpentards excellait en la matière… ! Il avait éveillé en elle, des sensations qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas jusque là. Des sensations qui l'avaient mise dans un état de pure extase… ! Bref, la sorcière avait passé une nuit torride, qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt… !

Tentant de fuir ces pensées libertines, Hermione posa à nouveau son regard sur le sorcier. Étrangement, le sourire de ce dernier s'était élargit légèrement... Intriguée, la sorcière se rapprocha de lui pour mieux voir… Là encore, son sourire paraissait plus grand qu'auparavant. Alors la sorcière se mit à genoux sur le lit, et se pencha sur le visage du blondinet. Elle ne rêvait pas, le sourire de Draco s'agrandissait à vue d'œil ! Hermione se demanda s'il dorm…Mais à cet instant, Malfoy ouvrit les yeux subitement :

-« Bouh. » lâcha t'il d'un ton sec.

Prise d'un sursaut, Hermione fit un bond en arrière qui l'entraina finalement dans une chute hors du lit ! La sorcière se retrouva par terre, sur le dos. Et à peine eut-elle le temps de se remettre de sa chute et d'ouvrir les yeux, que Draco la chevauchait ! (Apparemment, une position adulée de Malfoy, à laquelle elle allait devoir s'habituer !)

-« Alors miss je-sais-tout, on ne tient plus debout après cette nuit mouvementée ? demanda le serpentard d'un air malicieux.

Le sorcier avait parfaitement conscience qu'il suffisait d'évoquer leur nuit passée, pour qu'Hermione fût mal à l'aise. Et comme prévu, en un instant ses joues virèrent au rouge.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! Tu…

Mais déjà le visage du blond se rapprochait dangereusement du sien, tandis qu'une main vicieuse, s'était posée sur son sein, ce qui redoubla l'embarra d'Hermione.

-Je ? repris Draco d'un ton suffisant, en se rapprochant d'avantage.

-Tu…tenta Hermione, qui déjà succombait à moitié à l'envoutement que suscitait le sorcier.

- Je quoi ? la provoqua-t-il une dernière fois, désormais à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Finalement, Hermione céda à la tentation et ferma ses paupières, prête à recevoir le baiser du jeune homme. Cependant, après quelques secondes écoulées, la sorcière ne sentit toujours pas les lèvres de Draco se presser contre les siennes.

-Est-ce que tu comptes passer une deuxième nuit ici l'intello ?

Surprise, Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Le sorcier se tenait maintenant debout, la regardant de toute sa hauteur. Outrée par la plaisanterie de mauvais gout du jeune homme, Hermione se releva et s'avança la tête haute vers la porte. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, elle se stoppa en se rendant compte qu'elle était à moitié nue. En effet, elle avait pour seuls vêtements, sa chemise –négligemment boutonnée - et sa culotte. Encore plus agacée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la sorcière prit sur elle, et fit demi-tour pour aller chercher ses vêtements répartis un peu partout dans la pièce. Draco, avec tous les efforts du monde, peinait à se retenir de rire.

-Très drôle Draco, très drôle ! protesta Hermione.

Le jeune homme ne résista guère plus longtemps devant cette mine renfrognée, qu'il aimait aussi bien que les moments où la sorcière affichait un air embarrassé. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'épisode des « cabines de toilettes », pendant lequel ils durent tous les deux rester coincés dans cet espace étroit. La gêne d'Hermione avait été presque touchante aux yeux de Draco –qui cependant, fut sans pitié ce soir là-. Enfin de compte, le sorcier se dit que le temps passait à une vitesse folle…

Lentement, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, s'affairant à ramasser ses affaires jetées au sol. Au moment où elle se redressa, Draco la saisit par derrière, en agrippant sa taille, et l'enlaça de ces bras forts. Puis il huma le cou d'Hermione, comme si un parfum délicieux s'y en échappait, et y déposa finalement un léger baiser. Enfin, il la fit se retourner vers elle. Hermione affichait encore une moue grincheuse et regardait sur le côté, tentant d'échapper au regard du sorcier. Alors Malfoy prit sa main et la força délicatement à le regarder dans les yeux. Là, il se décida à lui offrir ce qu'il lui « devait » et l'embrassa amoureusement. Hermione perçut aussitôt la tendresse qui émanait du baiser de Draco, une tendresse qui la força à capituler…

**oOoOo**

-« Et pourquoi on l'a prendrai pas ensemble cette douche ? demanda Draco, l'air faussement enfantin.

Les deux adolescents enfin rhabillés, se trouvaient devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande, où la petite porte de bois avait disparue… Alors que les autres élèves devaient surement être en train de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, nos deux libertins (enfin, le maitre du libertinage et son initiée devrions nous dire…) s'apprêtaient à se séparer afin d'aller prendre leur douche.

- Mais tu es sur qu'ils ne se douteront de rien ? Je veux dire, on sera _tous les deux_ en retard au petit déjeuner. Je suis sure que Harry et Ron ont déjà lancé une troupe à ma recherche.

-Allons, qui se douterait qu'Hermione Granger et le grand, le puissant, le beau, le populaire, le…

-Draco !

-Oui enfin bon, qui se douterait que toi et moi nous formons…

- Un couple ? Oh mais personne, pas même moi. Du moins pas avant de vous avoir prit sur le fait. dit soudain une voix aigue qui s'était élevée à quelques mètres de nos deux sorciers.

Sortant de derrière un mur –qui avait fait office de cachette-, Pansy Parkinson s'avança à grands pas vers les deux adolescents déconcertés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Pansy ? demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale.

-Et vous donc ? rétorqua la brune, d'un ton tout aussi sec qui contrastait avec son habituelle attitude naïve.

Alors qu'Hermione se remettait à peine de sa surprise, un déclenchement soudain se fit dans sa tête :

-C'est toi…C'est toi que j'entendais me suivre l'autre nuit, dans les couloirs…

-Bravo Miss-je-sais-tout, quelle perspicacité !

-Bon, et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux au juste ? Tu nous espionnais ? demanda agressivement Malfoy, comprenant que c'est également Pansy qu'il avait entendu le suivre, l'autre soir.

-Draco, comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? Me tromper pour…ça ?

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Pansy…menaça-t-il.

-C'est la meilleure, tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Tu n'es plus ce que tu étais Draco. Si ton père savait ce que tu fais de son éducation…

-Ne parle pas de mon père Parkinson. s'énerva Draco.

-Courtiser une… une sang de bourbe ! Tu es tombé bien bas Draco…

-Arrête ça. ordonna Draco d'une voix à peine audible qui laissait deviner sa fureur.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ça n'est qu'une moins que rien, une sorcière de race inférieure, une…

Mais s'en fût trop pour le sorcier, un claquement sourd retentit dans le couloir vide. Draco venait de gifler Pansy. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Après quelque secondes de silence pesant, Pansy qui avait fermé les yeux sous le choc de la claque et dont la joue affichait maintenant une teinte rougeâtre, ouvrit à nouveaux ses yeux larmoyants, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Tout. J'ai tout subit à tes côtés. Mais jamais encore tu n'avais levé la main sur moi…

Étrangement, il y avait dans les paroles de Pansy quelque chose de …touchant. Sur le moment, Hermione se sentit presque coupable de voler à Pansy son « Dragonounet chéri ».

-Très bien, reprit la serpentarde, c'en ai finit de votre mascarade, de votre manège secret. Demain, tout le monde entendra parler de mon dernier _scoop_. » trancha Pansy avant de s'en aller, laissant Draco et Hermione perplexes.

**oOoOo**

00h07. Le serpentard et la gryffondor s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle Sur Demande qui avait prit le même aspect que la dernière fois. Le ciel pluvieux qui apparaissait à travers la fenêtre au contour de bois blanc, était d'un gris maussade qui ne présageait rien de bon…

Assise au bord du lit, Hermione paraissait anxieuse portait un air hagard. Les mots de Pansy résonnaient encore dans sa tête…

Et si la serpentarde allait jusqu'au bout de ses intentions et révélait à tout Poudlard leur secret ? Hermione ne doutait pas qu'elle en fût capable. Parkinson raffolait des commérages et se réjouissait plus que tout, d'être au centre de l'attention. Pire encore, cette fois-ci elle était directement concernée par cette nouvelle, ce fameux « scoop ». En effet, _son_ _Dragounet chéri_ la trompait avec Miss-je-sais-tout, une gryffondor, une « _sang-de bourbe »_… Hermione l'avait bien vu, Pansy avait été touchée dans son amour propre. Elle s'était sentit trahie, et ne reculerait devant rien pour détruire la relation entre elle et Draco…

Puis Hermione songea à Ron et Harry. Comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant sa relation avec Malfoy ? En gardant le secret, c'était comme si Hermione les avaient mis au même niveau que les autres élèves de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas eu la priorité qu'on accordait généralement à ses « meilleurs amis ». Les perdrait-elle à jamais ? Est-ce que sa liaison avec le serpentard valait le coup de sacrifier six années d'amitié ?

Draco qui s'ennuyait –et qui au passage, ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de leur problème- ne cessait d'importuner Hermione en lui faisant subir toutes sortes de supplices auxquels la sorcière, préoccupée, parvenait tant bien que mal à résister.

-Draco…pas maintenant…je t'en prie… réussi à débiter Hermione alors que Malfoy qui était assis derrière elle sur le lit, passait ses mains de façon immorale sous le chemisier de la sorcière.

-Roo Hermionee… » soupira le sorcier en s'étalant à nouveau sur le dos.

Après ça, Hermione replongea dans ses inquiétudes et eut soudainement une pensée pour les Gryffondor. Se considéreraient-ils comme trahis du fait que l'une des leurs fréquentait –et plus encore…!- un serpentard ? Et qui plus est, le pire de tous, le Prince, Draco Malfoy. Hermione ne supporterait pas que ses camarades lui tournent le dos…Alors qu'elle s'attristait à cette pensée, le serpentard en question repassa à l'attaque… Cette fois ci il mordit le cou de la jeune fille puis aspira sa peau, comme pour lui faire un suçon. Hermione qui sentait tout son corps frissonner d'excitation, eut du mal à prononcer sa phrase :

-« Draco…s'il te…

Alors le jeune homme s'arrêta d'un coup, et exigea qu'Hermione s'asseye dans l'autre sens, à fin de lui faire face.

-Ecoute- moi bien. Ce que pense les autres, je m'en contre fous. Personne ne dictera ma conduite et encore moins les fréquentations que je dois avoir. Tu...tu me rends heureux Hermione. C'est tout ce qui compte. » déclara Draco d'un air sérieux et décidé.

En effet, Hermione put lire dans ses yeux une sincérité peu commune à ce plaisantin connu. Alors la sorcière se laissa emportée par le désir…

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur le blondinet en le forçant à s'allonger. Et pour une fois, c'est elle qui le chevaucha ! Ce soir, elle était décidée à « prendre les commandes », elle allait lui montrer à quel point lui aussi, la rendait heureuse… Draco –aux anges et un grand sourire aux lèvres- l'avait bien compris…

Très vite, les vêtements furent arrachés avant d'être négligemment jetés au sol … Puis vint également le tour aux sous-vêtements d'être enlevés précipitamment …

Hermione, toujours sur Draco, avait lâché ses cheveux qui descendaient en une cascade soyeuse, le long de sa poitrine. A chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser, Draco sentait ses mèches brunes ondulées, caresser son visage. Pendant que leur langues se mouvaient en une danse sensuelle, Malfoy en profitait toujours pour humer le parfum qui s'échappait de la chevelure d'Hermione…Le teint rosé et la peau légèrement en sueur, elle était tout simplement somptueuse…

Alors qu'il admirait la beauté d'Hermione, Draco songea que finalement, l'élève avait réussi à égaler son « maître ». (N'exagérons rien, personne ne pouvait dépasser le Prince des Serpentards en matière de … enfin, vous avez saisi… !) **Le catéchisme du libertinage ** qu'il lui avait inculqué au fil des semaines –où plutôt imposé du fait de son caractère- avait eu l'effet escompté ! Hermione était devenue « talentueuse »…

Encore un moment de torture mentale du à leur impatience, et les deux sorciers ne firent plus qu'un…

Aussitôt, Hermione entama de lents vas-et-viens alors qu'elle sentait Malfoy en elle…Peu de temps après, Draco qui avait ses deux mains posées sur la taille de la jeune fille, incita cette dernière à intensifier ses coups de reins. Encouragée par le jeune homme, Hermione accéléra ses vas-et viens qui se firent de plus en plus violents. Elle tentait dans le même temps, d'étouffer ses gémissements qui traduisaient son exaltation. Quelques minutes encore passèrent, et Draco sentait les légers tremblements de son corps brulant…

-« Hermione… »susurra-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Hermione aussi sentait tout son corps s'embraser et ne pouvait s'empêcher de planter ses ongles sur le torse de Malfoy, qui semblait insensible à ses griffures. Elle se demandait combien de temps encore allait-elle pouvoir tenir…

Puis, pendant un instant, le temps sembla inexplicablement s'arrêter. A ce moment, Hermione et Draco en état d'extase, semblèrent seuls à Poudlard, seuls sur terre à profiter de leur jouissance partagée…


End file.
